Un nuevo estudiante un amigo quizá algo más
by Wolfowar
Summary: Cuando alguien más terrible que cualquier amenaza pasada se presenta en vacaciones, se reconoce inmediatamente lo terrible que es, especialmente cuando ha hecho cosas... muy malas... 15vo Capítulo arriba. Problema solucionado
1. Capítulo 1: Un nuevo estudiante

Muy bien, he decidido editar el primer capítulo, hay que pulir las cosas así que espero que esto sea de su agrado:

Era una noche ruidosa, lluviosa, fría, y dominaba por completo el Valle de la Paz y sus alrededores, no era el clima que usualmente se presentaba, pues las noches solían ser muy silenciosas, amigables y bellas, aunque esto no signifique que el ambiente actual no tuviera su propia belleza... las gotas de lluvia, estaban formando charcos en la aldea, los típicos que llegaban a ser la gran diversión del día para los niños y hasta para uno que otro adulto que le gustase mojar a sus hijos, el sonido que producían al golpear las tejas de las casas era casi como el ritmo que seguía está música llamada "naturaleza", los cerdos, conejos y gansos estaban resguardados en sus hogares, que quizás representaban el extremo opuesto a las condiciones en el exterior, sin embargo se escuchaban pasos, justo a la entrada de la aldea había un forastero, aunque no necesariamente... "perdido".

-Ahh...- Suspiró con fuerza, el típico sonido de cansancio después de alcanzar algo positivo, -¡Por fin llegué!- Añadió la figura, que justo debajo del cielo y siendo golpeada por la inclemencia de un ejército de gotas... tendría pocas razones para estar con tal ánimo, se había detenido al proclamar con alegría lo que sería su éxito, reanudó su camino a través de la aldea, mientras parecía asombrado con cada casa que observaba, con cada pedazo de pared que formaba todo a su alrededor, sin embargo siempre ocurre algo... "neutro" al distraerse...

-¡Agh!- Gritó con fuerza, se había resbalado con un charco de agua en el piso, y ahora estaba mas mojado de lo que YA estaba, en el piso se pudo admirar con certeza quien era exactamente, era un Jaguar, mas específicamente un Jaguar blanco, portaba las típicas rayas negras y era lo que mas destacaba en su cuerpo y rostro, estaba vestido con una túnica blanca (estilo de los furiosos) con mangas largas, un poco holgada, pero cumplía su función, así mismo el pantalón, pero éste era de color negro, el nudo que se formaba en la cintura con la misma túnica formaba colores fúnebres, pero eso no es de importancia, además le combinaba bastante bien, proporciones medias, ni gordo ni delgado, aunque quizás su cuerpo se orientaba mas a la última característica que a la primera.

-¡Hey!, ¿está bien joven?- Dijo un cerdo, que aparentemente recién trataba de ingresar a su hogar, parecía estar un poco mojado, por lo que quizás venía de otro hogar cuando se encontró emboscado con la lluvia.

-Estoy bien...- Respondió el Jaguar, mientras se levantaba lentamente, como si de repente las articulaciones le estuvieran dando mala jugada con el agua, -¡Gracias!- Añadió, con entusiasmos renovados.

-Se nota que no es de por aquí, ¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó el cerdo con una sonrisa, le había resultado gracioso el ver al jaguar resbalarse y caerse, después de todo, una caído sin resultados negativos siempre puede resultar graciosa.

-Mi nombre es Reyko (si, tal como se escribe se pronuncia)- Respondió el Jaguar, brindando una muy amigable sonrisa al señor cerdo.

-¿Y necesita algo joven Reyko?- Preguntó el cerdo, en su voz se sentía la disposición de ayudar a Reyko.

-Hablar con el maestro Shifu y encontrar el Palacio de Jade, bueno... al revés, pero todo está justo en frente de mi ahora- Respondió Reyko sonriendo, las cosas resultaban estar muy bien, aunque la situación gritara lo contrario.

-Ya veo... en todo caso si necesita ayuda, avíseme, vivo justo aquí- Dijo el cerdo, mientras señalaba con su mano izquierda en dirección a la puerta de la vivienda.

-Muchas gracias, errr... disculpe... ¿cómo se llama?- Preguntó Reyko arqueando una ceja.

-Oh... perdón por mis modales, mi nombre es Pong- Dijo el cerdo, asintiendo graciosamente la cabeza al decir su nombre.

-Bien, tengo que continuar... así que le veo luego señor Pong- Dijo Reyko, re acomodó su mochila templando de los tirantes.

-Lo mismo digo- Respondió Pong, en respuesta... Reyko asintió con la cabeza y reanudó su camino... conforme el señor Pong abría la puerta de su casa y entraba.

Reyko continuó caminando, aún observaba todos los lugares, y uno le llamó especial atención a su lado derecho, era un restaurante, y en el portal a un lado había una especie de póster de un oso panda con un sombrero chino, Reyko se acercó y justo en frente del póster se inclinó hacia delante con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera tratando de reconocer algo mas que solo un póster, después de una minuciosa mirada, retrocedió y continuó su camino, unos truenos retumbaron en el cielo y la lluvia se hizo mas intensa, en ese instante Reyko aceleró su marcha conforme miraba hacia arriba encontrándose con un manto de nubes color gris oscuro, por el cual la luz de la luna era opacada, así siguió hasta que su vista le permitía la entrada a una gran construcción en el tope de la montaña, y escaleras... muchas escaleras.

=====Unos minutos después=====

-Bien... es hora- Exclamó un agitado Reyko, en frente tenía la gran puerta del Palacio de Jade, sin embargo estaba respirando muy agitadamente, además una cortina de viento casi huracanado lo rodeó, casi como si fuera un intento de tirarlo al piso, apenas pasó, golpeó la puerta con su mano izquierda 5 veces.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, es decir, al menos un "Estoy allí", "Espere" o algo, pero lo único que se escuchó fue casi el eco de los golpes de Reyko, éste apoya su cabeza y sus dos brazos en frente de la puerta y repite el proceso, solo que esta vez con ambos brazos y un poco mas fuerte.

-¡Ya voy le dije!- Escuchó Reyko,la voz no parecía muy calmada, pero el no había escuchado que le hayan dado una respuesta, en parte... se esperaba lo peor-

-¿Quién es?- Dijo un panda rojo muy educadamente, abriendo la puerta de manera repentina, casi haciendo caer a Reyko, pero se equilibró rápidamente y eso fue casi no notado.

-Emmm... ¡buenas noches! mi nombre es Reyko y necesito su ayuda- Exclamó el Jaguar, no parecía haber preparado sus palabras antes.

Shifu observó de pies a cabeza al Jaguar blanco, por un momento casi se ríe del aspecto que tenía, desaliñado, mojado, estropeado y ¿secado?, no encontraba palabra para describir como había dejado el fuerte viento el pelaje de quien le hablaba... esponjado... quizás.

-¿Y qué desea alguien como usted... de alguien como yo?- Preguntó Shifu, estaba vestido con una especie de "túnica de dormir" blanca.

-Aprender- Dijo Reyko, conforme se inclinaba lenta y respetuosamente ante el con los brazos pegados a las piernas.

-Mmmm- Dijo Shifu, así quedó mirando a Reyko, quien se mantenía inclinado, sin embargo, desde donde estaba ( aunque Shifu no es tan alto que digamos) Shifu no podía observar que Reyko tenía los ojos bien abiertos, y sentía claramente como la mirada de Shifu estaba encima de el, ah... la tentación, Reyko levantó rápidamente la mirada por quizás medio segundo, para después volver a su posición inclinada, lo que ocurrió durante ese medio segundo fue el encuentro de la poderosa mirada de Shifu con la voluntad de Reyko que estaba a punto de quebrantarse.

-¿Maestro?- Dijo Reyko, sin embargo aún así no obtuvo respuesta por unos segundos hasta que...

-Perdón, me distraje, jejeje... pero ¿Por qué aprender?- Dijo Shifu, quería razones para enseñar.

-Pues, yo ya se Kung Fu, pero quisiera aprender las leyes espirituales que le fueron transmitidas por el maestro Oogway, y de paso darle mas bases a lo que ya conozco- Dijo Reyko levantándose y volviendo a la posición mas correcta para hablar teniendo contacto visual directo.

-Oh... eso está muy bien, pero, ¿QUIERES formar parte de mis estudiantes?- Preguntó Shifu levantando un poco la cabeza.

-Si usted me lo permite- Respondió Reyko mirándo al maestro Shifu con decisión.

-Muy bien... muy bien- Dijo Shifu sonriendo -Perdón por tenerte bajo tan... inclemente clima- Añadió mientras se hacía a un lado y abría la puerta al palacio de Jade, a pesar de ser muy grande no tenía problemas algunos.

-¡Muchas gracias maestro!- Exclamó Reyko con mas emoción que con la que había llegado -Es un honor estar aquí- Añadió mientras ingresaba en el poderoso lugar color verde...Jade.

-No hay problema, pero, dime de donde vienes- Dijo Shifu.

-De "todos lados" podría decir, he sobrevivido en varias clases de ambientes...- Respondió Reyko, sin embargo parecía que se había desviado un poco de lo que en verdad le preguntaban.

-Es...tá muy bien, bueno, todos están durmiendo y no hay mas habitaciones disponibles...-Dijo Shifu, con clara incomodidad en su rostro.

-No se preocupe, dormiré justo al lado de la puerta, quizás todos se lleven una sorpresa mañana jejeje- Dijo Reyko sonriendo traviesamente.

-Eso es seguro, pido disculpas por no tener un lugar mas apto para que descanses, además en la aldea toda posada ha sido cerrada...- Dijo Shifu conservando la vergüenza, momento muy bochornoso el no tener un buen trato con un nuevo en el "juego"

-Repito... no se preocupe- Concluyó Reyko.

Como seguro han notado algunos (quizás... no estoy seguro), he remodelado el primer capítulo hacía falta darle mas detalle a las cosas, así quiero hacer con unos cuantos capítulos mas, así que espero que les haya agradado mi edición(Trato de conservar las cosas lo mas puras posibles, pero esta vez detallando un poquito mas), sin embargo recuerden:

_Al final, todo está en su imaginación._

Muchas gracias y perdón.


	2. Capítulo 2: Inquietud

Recuerden que he remodelado así que pido disculpas por si alguna información en el 1er capítulo contradice al que haya estado en segundo "normal", quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron sus reviews en mis primeros capítulos originales, pues lo que me decían, los defectos, los errores, los vacíos (Los tirones de oreja hehe), ayudó a fortalecer poco a poco la idea de remodelar esos capítulos precisamente, en honor a todos lo que han comentado, muchas gracias desde lo mas profundo de mi alma, además quiero decirles que les tengo bastante aprecio y cariño.

Segundo capítulo:

Y allí estaba el maestro Shifu, volviendo a su lecho y levantando las sábanas, su habitación era igual a la de los furiosos: Humilde y simple, así mismo, cómoda y acogedora, la única diferencia sería que estaba en el extremo opuesto a la ubicación de sus estudiantes.

Todo el ambiente a su alrededor: A oscuras, incluido el Templo de Jade, ojalá "el nuevo" no tuviera miedo a la oscuridad... aunque pensándolo bien... siendo éste felino... no debería tener inconvenientes a oscuras, cuando hablaron solo una muy débil iluminación permitían distinguirse el uno del otro, y quizás el conocer su hogar fue lo que le permitió llegar a su lecho de descanso sin romper o tirar algo en el camino... aunque el sueño había sido arrebatado debería ser muy fácil conciliarlo, es decir, el conocía la "Paz interior", pero en un segundo y sin notarlo varios pensamientos empezaron a llegar a su mente...

-¿Había dejado entrar a alguien peligroso?

-¿Estaba siendo... de alguna forma irresponsable por haber dejado entrar al templo de Jade a un desconocido?

-¿Y si este sujeto era un ladrón?

-¡¿Y si estaba precisamente ahora robando las sagradas reliquias que se encontraban en el Templo de Jade?

Shifu se levantó apresuradamente de su cama y se dirigió hacia la parte principal del Templo de Jade(El Salón de los guerreros) donde había dejado descansando al Jaguar, encendió una vela que se ubicaba pegada a la pared del fondo chasqueando con fuerza sus dedos sobre la mecha, y conforme la luz colmaba el lugar podía observar al Jaguar parado en frente de la Espada de los héroes, no tenía intenciones de tocarla, o al menos eso parecía, solo la observaba manteniéndose quieto, tanto... que parecía otro muñeco de entrenamiento, Reyko notó la presencia del maestro, pues movió sus orejas como reacción retardada al sonido de la leve llama encendiéndose en la mecha de la vela, lentamente giró su cabeza, solo su cabeza, en dirección a Shifu.

-¿Ocurre algo maestro?- Preguntó muy calmado Reyko, con los ojos bien abiertos, casi parecían dos faroles.

-Nada, solo me pareció... escuchar algo- Dijo Shifu sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente y con los ojos entrecerrados -Que descanses- Añadió... antes de caminar en dirección a su habitación y justo antes de entrar apagó la vela apretándola rápidamente, dejando al Jaguar en la oscuridad.

Se acostó de nuevo sin embargo, la confusión parecía tenerlo un poco limitado de miras, estaba encima de la sábana que debía cubrirlo, movió rápidamente los pies y desplazó la sábana hasta ellos, entonces se sentó en la "cama" para coger la sábana y arroparse bruscamente, se acostó sobre su lado derecho, y podía observar la puerta, sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar, y su mente le volvía a fallar...

-¿No estaba demasiado atento a las reliquias de los héroes?

-¿Estaría planeando su movimiento justo cuando el le interrumpió?

Solo ese par de factores habían hecho que se levantara de nuevo de la cama y se acercara a la puerta cerrada de su habitación a esperar, solo unos segundos, quería escuchar un mínimo sonido como para tener un motivo inmediato para salir y descubrir que era lo que ocurría, permanecía parado, con la cabeza caída y los ojos cerrados, algo había allí, era constante, lento, emitía un sonido casi inaudible, sin embargo se parecía ser mas fuerte conforme escuchaba, y apenas se detuvo... Shifu salió nuevamente.

Se acercó a la vela, la encendió con el chasquido de sus dedos y observó, esta vez Reyko estaba mas cerca de su habitación, observando otra de las reliquias que había en el Templo de Jade, los Abanicos, ésta vez Reyko reaccionó mas rápido y apenas la luz se encendió dirigió su mirada rápidamente hacia la vela, donde una vez mas se encontraba con el maestro Shifu junto a ella.

-Disculpe... ¿le estoy molestando?- Preguntó Reyko con clara tristeza/verguenza en su rostro, pues ya parecía saber a que se debían estas visitas espontáneas del maestro.

-Oh... no- Dijo Shifu, moviendo negativamente la cabeza y llevándose la mano derecha a la frente, parecía decepcionado de si mismo, respiró hondo y... -Perdón- añadió, mirando a Reyko arqueando una ceja y regresando a su habitación sin apagar la vela, Reyko empezó a acercarse hacia la vela con claras intenciones, pero el maestro Shifu sale de ese pequeño pasillo que debía seguir antes de alcanzar su habitación y apaga la vela antes que Reyko, se dirige a su habitación rápidamente y se escucha la puerta cerrarse, siendo en casi total oscuridad lo único que parecía existir.

Una vez mas se acostó, esta vez no estaba lo suficientemente confundido como para no tener cuidado con la sábana, se acostó mirando al techo, y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, así, quedándose dormido finalmente...

Empezó a soñar... era el, estaba parado justo parado en el salón de los héroes, miró todo a su alrededor y lo que encontró fue nada, ninguno de los objetos que habían sido resguardados allí estaban presentes, la puerta al fondo estaba abierta, se acercó corriendo hacia allí y bajando las escaleras se encontraba a una muy poco distinguible figura corriendo a lo lejos con una mochila rebosante de objetos, los ojos de Shifu yacían abiertos inmensamente mientras poco a poco la figura se alejaba mas y mas, de repente da un brinco y...

Despierta, no hubo sobresalto, simplemente abrió los ojos sorprendido, entonces se levantó una vez mas, dejando la sábana a un lado y experimentando otra vez el cambio de temperatura, de tibio a frío, y de cansado a simplemente fatigado, entonces decidió solo asomarse, deslizó hacia un lado la puerta, solo un poco...

-¿Maestro Shifu?- Escuchó la voz del Jaguar proviniendo desde la oscuridad, no estaba muy lejos, empezó a escuchar chasquidos de dedos, 1, 2, 3, entonces la vela se enciende, dejando ver al Jaguar sacudiendo la mano en el aire inquietamente, aunque había encendido la vela le había costado, además se había quemado, -Creo maestro que me considera un muy mal individuo- Dijo Reyko recomponiéndose y mirando a Shifu de manera sospechosa.

-Lo siento, quizás no tuve demasiado confianza- Dijo Shifu mirando al Jaguar de forma reprochante.

-Era lo mas obvio maestro, no le culpo- Dijo Reyko sonriendo amigablemente, -Pero recuerde, alguien que desea servir al Kung Fu, no puede ser malo, si lo es, no es en verdad alguien quien viva al máximo el Kung Fu- Añadió en tono de advertencia.

-Si, tienes razón- Dijo Shifu sonriendo, observó como el jaguar parecía aceptar la disculpa y se sentaba a pie de uno de los pilares que soportaba la estructura del techo y se encontraba casi al frente de el, Shifu apagó la vela y volvió a su habitación, esta vez podría descansar.

-30 minutos después-

El maestro Shifu se levantaba una vez mas de su sueño, esta vez si había dormido, pero algo en el Jaguar había despertado curiosidad, salió de la habitación una vez mas, pero tenía que esperar a que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad, no podía encender la vela, tenía que enterarse de algo del jaguar, al verlo, en cada instante se cruzaba por su mente el mismísimo Tai Lung, quizás era algo mas que solo color, había algo mas.

-¡AAAAGHHHHHH!- Gritó el Jaguar, con tal fuerza que quizás se haya escuchado en todo el templo de Jade, quizás en todo el Valle de la Paz.

-Lo siento Reyko- Dijo Shifu muy calmado, quizás semidormido.

-¿¡Qué ocurre... aquí?- Preguntó Víbora asustada, asombrada y extrañada, observaba al maestro Shifu muy calmado junto a un jaguar blanco desesperado acariciándose la cola.

-No ocurre nada, vete a descansar...- Dijo Shifu, llevándose la mano a la frente con los ojos cerrados.

-Emm... no, ¿quién es el?- Preguntó Víbora a Shifu, apuntando con su cola al aún dolorido Reyko.

-Mi nombre es Reyko, creo que seré su nuevo compañero- Dijo el Jaguar, trataba de calmarse, pero de todos modos inclinó todo su torso ante Víbora realizando una reverencia, aunque todavía había cierta desesperación en su cuerpo, parecía temblar, el Jaguar era muy delicado... o Shifu había subido de peso con la comida de Po.

-Un placer conocerte Reyko, no tienes por que ser tan formal...- Dijo Víbora deslizándose frente a el y mirándolo a los ojos, aún estando éste inclinado, poco a poco fue acomodándose mas tranquilamente.

-Lo mismo digo, maestra Víbora- Dijo Reyko, asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo.

-Solo Víbora- replicó Víbora con una sonrisa.

-¿Disculpen?- Dijo Tigresa, quien aparecía en el salón de los héroes, estaba calmada, aparentemente había escuchado la conversación.

-Otra más...- Susurró Shifu bajando la mirada, el solamente esperaba que todos se despertaran y se podría decir que era una noche de locos.

-Buenas noches, maestra Tigresa- Dijo el Reyko, realizando esta vez una reverencia mas sutil, solo con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches- Respondió Tigresa, realizando una reverencia del mismo tipo, a Víbora le pareció extraño verla hacer eso, "Debería gruñir o algo" pensó la maestra.

-De acuerdo, ya que están aquí se los presento, se llama Reyko, y quiere aprender Kung Fu, no hay habitaciones disponibles así que va a dormir aquí- Dijo Shifu serio, y casi amargado, en su mente solo rogaba por todas las reliquias que estaban en ese salón que por favor no se despertaran los demás.

-Conozcámonos mas, ya estamos despiertas después de todo- Dijo Víbora alegre, en verdad no le importaba, Tigresa solo movió las orejas rápidamente un par de veces y parpadeó al mismo tiempo, ambas se habían sentado juntas y casi en el centro del templo de Jade, al frente tenían a Reyko, quien había tomado asiento también.

-Yo me voy a dormir- Dijo Shifu volteándose y caminando en dirección a su cuarto, sonreía, esta vez ya tenía 4 ojos encima del Jaguar.

-Entonces quieres aprender...- Dijo Víbora, acercándose mucho a Reyko, llegando al punto de intimidarse un poco, es una víbora.

-Más, siento que hay algo pequeño que se ha escapado de lo que pude haber aprendido- Dijo Reyko serio y bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó Tigresa, había notado el aspecto del jaguar, muy, muy deplorable.

-Un viaje sin descanso de un día entero, ah, y me caí por culpa de un charco de agua- Dijo Reyko, levantó y dejó caer los brazos en ademan de "Lo se, luzco horrible" - Lo bueno es que llovió, estaba peor- Añadió, -Perdón por despertarles por cierto- Concluyó, agachando las orejas y llevándolas hacia atrás. (Como gato con botas )

-No importa, estaba despierta, la tormenta molestaba mucho- Dijo Víbora manteniendo el buen ánimo.

-Si... igual yo- Dijo Tigresa mirando a Víbora.

-Los demás maestros están dormidos... ¿verdad?- Preguntó Reyko, en su rostro había clara incomodidad, ya casi se veía rodeado de todos los demás maestros y el desconocido Guerrero Dragón.

-Si duermen con los ronquidos de Po, fácilmente podrían dormir con esta tormenta- Dijo Víbora, ese comentario había hecho reír a Tigresa.

-¿Quién es Po?- Preguntó Reyko curioso, el nombre no lo había escuchado jamás.

-Un panda, blanco y negro, grande, pachoncito...- Dijo Víbora, quizás eran suficientes características, quizás eran demasiadas.

-Emm... el Guerrero Dragón- Dijo Tigresa respetuosamente.

-Oh- Dijo Reyko, esa respuesta parecía ser suficiente, observaba los alrededores con cautela, en verdad el lugar le admiraba demasiado.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?- Preguntó Tigresa con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si... es bastante bonito- Dijo Reyko sonriendo, -¿Y qué suelen hacer por aquí?- Preguntó, Víbora había dicho claramente "conocernos".

-Entrenar y...- Dijo Tigresa, pero no continuó, parecía que algo reprimió lo que quería decir, vergüenza quizás.

-Apuestas con Po- Completó Víbora sonriendo, al instante recibió una sutil mirada de Tigresa, como si ella no hubiera deseado decir eso -Defender la aldea en caso de bandidos y cosas así, a Tigresa también le gusta jugar con dominós- Añadió, ante esto último Tigresa se sobresaltó, un poco mas de lo que ya estaba al haber mencionado las apuestas con Po.

-Vaya, en verdad se conocen mutuamente, yo solía buscar plantas exóticas y guardarlas junto a un amigo, vaya colección que teníamos, hasta que tuvo una especie de accidente alérgico con una de las plantas, desde ese día ama tanto la naturaleza que suele alejarse de ella, jejeje- Dijo Reyko.

-Entonces, creo que ya te conocí suficiente, mañana te conoceremos mas durante el entrenamiento, así que, hasta mañana- Dijo Tigresa levantándose seriamente, haciendo la misma leve reverencia con la que lo saludó, Reyko le respondió desde donde estaba y Tigresa empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia sus habitaciones.

-Espero que no pases muy incómodo, que descanses- Dijo Víbora sonriendo, se arrastró hasta estar junto a Tigresa.

-¡Muchas gracias!, que descansen- Dijo Reyko sonriendo, sin embargo Tigresa y Víbora ya no respondieron, ya estaban en el pasillo de sus habitaciones...

-No parece mal sujeto- Susurró Víbora a su amiga a lado, al mismo tiempo se detuvo, ya estaba frente a su habitación.

-No, esperemos ver como se lleva con el resto- Dijo Tigresa alejándose en dirección a su habitación.

-Se parece a ti jeje- Dijo Víbora "parada" al frente de su puerta, tratando de hacer un chiste, no era malo, es decir era obvio, bueno, cada quien con su mecánica de chiste.

Tigresa solo volteó a verla con una ceja arqueada mientras ingresaba en su habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de si, siendo Víbora la que entró de última en su habitación, con una muy curiosa y traviesa sonrisa dibujada y bien plasmada en su rostro.

-Fin del capítulo-


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Un accidente?

Capítulo 3:

El sol se mostraba omnipresente en el Valle de la Paz, a excepción por las sombras que se formaban como dibujo alterno de toda la existencia y se arrastraban en el suelo de manera sutil, cada tanto, su tamaño parecía disminuir medidas casi incalculables, pero de que lo hacían, lo hacían.

===En el Templo de Jade===

El maestro Shifu salía de su habitación, sujetaba el Wong en su mano izquierda y el bastón en la derecha, con una sonrisa en el rostro se dirigía a las habitaciones de sus estudiantes, de paso se tendría que encontrar con Reyko, pero no estaba, ni siquiera la mochila que había traído, miró de manera sospechosa a su alrededor, pero todo estaba en orden: No faltaba objeto alguno, Shifu sonrió, sin lugar a dudas, no había dejado entrar a alguien malo al Templo de Jade, aunque se había arriesgado... siguió caminando, ahora tendría que darles una visita a sus estudiantes.

Estaba parado al final del pasillo en el que estaban las habitaciones, dispuestas simétricamente a cada lado, y a punto de golpear el Wong... se detuvo, esto del Wong y despertarse en un momento fijo... ¿molestaba a los Estudiantes?, jamás se había detenido a preguntárselo por un momento, es decir, quizás ellos requirieran de mas libertad y tranquilidad, dirigió su mano derecha a la barbilla y con los dedos disponibles empezó a "acariciarla", se puso a pensar en todas las veces que les había despertado, quizás en verdad resultaba molesto... pero ese es el sistema, Tocó el Wong y todos sus estudiantes salieron al instante.

-¡Buenos días, Maestro Shifu!- Dijeron todos al unísono, ahora estaba incluida la voz del Guerrero Dragón entre los furiosos, además de que en el también hacía acto de presencia la seriedad a la hora del saludo inicial.

-Buenos días, empecemos de una vez, y después comemos, ¿De acuerdo? terminemos las cosas mas temprano esta vez-Dijo Shifu, caminando a través del pasillo, los estudiantes le empezaban a seguir conforme pasaba junto a ellos, los últimos en seguirle fueron Po y Tigresa, sin embargo nadie hablaba, quizás el sueño no había desaparecido por completo, Po bostezó y al frente se había escuchado como Mono le seguía, curiosamente Grulla también bostezó.

-En verdad es contagioso jeje-Dijo Mantis humorísticamente, al finalizar su frase siguió la corriente y también bostezó, después le siguió Tigresa y Víbora casi al mismo tiempo, quizás ellas sean las únicas que tenían razones de estar cansadas, se habían quedado hablando con Reyko después de todo, aunque solo fueron unos instantes... retomar el sueño es algo que suele tomar tiempo.

Ya casi entraban de lleno en el salón de entrenamiento lleno de trampas y obstáculos, cuando Shifu se detiene y en el acto todos sus estudiantes con el, se da la vuelta y los observa a todos con una semisonrisa en el rostro, la mirada que había depositado en todos sus estudiantes estaba con el objetivo de quizás llamar más su atención. -Furiosos, Po, anoche llegó alguien, que creo deberían conocer...- Decía, pero se vio interrumpido.

-¿Un nuevo maestro?, No...- Dijo Po, en sus ojos y en su voz existía emoción en estado puro, las típicas caras con euforia imposible de parar

-Déjame terminar Po... se llama Reyko y quiere aprender, no estoy seguro exactamente como, pero, no parece mal tipo...- Replicó Shifu, con cierta inseguridad en su voz, aunque no era los suficientemente persistente como para sentirla.

-No es su estilo dejarse llevar por las apariencias, maestro Shifu...- Dijo Grulla, con curiosidad y casi preocupación en su rostro.

-Pero si lo hizo con Po- Interrumpió Mono, al instante se ganó las miradas de sus compañeros en signo "No debiste decir eso"

-Hey- Dijo Shifu, llamando la atención de sus estudiantes y liberando a Mono del acoso momentáneo, -Tiene razón, déjenlo- Añadió razonablemente.

-¿Es principiante?- Preguntó Mantis con muy bajo tono de voz.

-Mejor... descúbranlo ustedes mismos- Dijo Shifu, quizás su respuesta se debía a que no sabía exactamente, volteó y empezó a caminar entre sus estudiantes, se dirigía fuera del sitio de entrenamiento.

-Espere maestro, ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Po indiferente.

-No lo se...- Respondió Shifu, había cierta "alegría" en su voz cuando lo dijo, o quizás solo ganas de "molestar", ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para conversar con el decentemente.

-¿Cómo creen que sea este sujeto?- Preguntó Po dirigiéndose a los Furiosos, de los cuales había ganado su atención.

-Imagina que sea como Po...- Dijo Grulla dirigiéndose a Mono, quien miro a Po con claro enojo.

-Tus galletas correrían mas riesgos Mono- Dijo Tigresa sonriendo, se habría guardado la amistosa imagen de Po el glotón, sin embargo, Mono no parecía muy feliz con imaginar eso, Víbora había empezado a recorrer el área en búsqueda de Reyko, miraba a los alrededores inquietamente tratando de buscarle, fue hasta que se ubicó al borde desde donde se practicaba el equilibrio que no pareció haber producción de sus acciones, se deslizó hacia las tiras y dejó de ser visible por los furiosos, que ahora mismo y de todas maneras, le estaban ignorando.

-¡Hey!, está por aquí- Gritó Víbora, ganando la atención de todos a donde provenían sus gritos.

Todos los maestros se acercaron al lugar y se encontraron a Reyko, bueno, la mitad superior de el, atrapado en medio de dos de las tiras de madera onduladas que habían allí, Reyko solo miró hacia arriba y se quedó muy quieto observando a los maestros por 3 segundos, -Buenos días maestros, es un placer conocerlos, soy Reyko- Dijo el jaguar, mientras forcejaba levemente con sus manos ambas tiras que lo tenían atrapado, pretendiendo moverlas sin resultado alguno.

-Grulla, necesito extremidades aquí...- Dijo Víbora, que salía de la enredadera y se ubicaba con el resto de los individuos, Grulla saltó encima de los hombros de Reyko y empezó a tirar de el, al mismo tiempo Reyko empujaba las tiras, hasta que finalmente el trabajo cooperativo rindió frutos y Reyko se había soltado, Grulla voló unos cuantos centímetros extras aún sujetando a Reyko, hasta que éste empezó a sacudir sus pies semejando a Po, Grulla lo soltó, y el jaguar pudo apoyar sus pies, cada uno en una tira de madera, moviendo los brazos calculadamente recuperó el equilibrio y saltó hasta donde estaban los demás.

-Muchas gracias, maestro... Grulla- Dijo Reyko inclinando lentamente la cabeza, ante el maestro que descendía sutilmente.

-No lo menciones- Dijo Grulla aleteando un poco, a Po le sonó conocida la frase, lo importante es que ahora no hubo ningún añadido de marginación.

-Creo que ya los reconozco a todos así que no hay problema ¿verdad?- Dijo Reyko, parecía estar un poco confundido, no sabía que palabras decir exactamente, o como desatar una conversación de la forma correcta... de repente llegó y ya estaba allí... el caso es que el maestro Shifu no estaba, el era quien les debía asignar el entrenamiento, así que la situación era muy, muy confusa.

-El Maestro Shifu dijo que lo descubramos así que creo que ha de ser que nos debemos conocer...- Dijo Mantis, tomando lugar a la izquierda de Reyko(Atrás de el tenía todo el cuarto de entrenamiento), y éste estaba mirándole mientras hablaba, por un segundo parecía que no comprendía lo que decía, pues inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado.

Po se sentó toscamente frente a el, Tigresa a la Izquierda de Po, Víbora a la izquierda de Tigresa, Mono a la derecha de Po, y Grulla a la derecha de Mono, Reyko tomó asiento, toda su "formación" adquiría estilo de círculo imperfecto, o algo, Po parecía feliz, al frente tenía a Reyko quien aunque no luciera mal tipo, lo inquietaba un poco, y la sonrisa que tenía le servía de útil máscara.

-Entonces... eres un principiante, o una especie de profesional o algo, no es que pueda hablar de principiante, todavía me falta mucho, y...- Dijo Po, pero parecía que el silencio que guardaba Reyko acompañado de esa mirada de intriga con la que lo observaba, le inquietaba mas que solo su presencia, solo esperaba que su inquietud no fuera tan notable.

-Mmm, no, tampoco me llamaría profesional... siempre falta mucho que conocer, tu lo has dicho- Dijo Reyko, quien no parecía confiar mucho en todos con excepción de Víbora y Tigresa, después de todo ya les había visto anoche, y wow, por unos instantes pensó como hubiera sido todo si hubiera sorprendido a cada uno de los guerreros que aquí habitaban.

-Oh...si, y... ¿qué te gusta hacer?- Preguntó Po, parecía haber mas amigabilidad en esta ocasión.

-Pues, sonará curioso, pero cocinar se hace algo usual... y experimentar con eso, es mas divertido, a veces peligroso...- Dijo Reyko sonriendo diminutamente, pero una sonrisa, es una sonrisa.

-¡Hey!, yo también cocino, podríamos hacer un duo.- Dijo Po sonriendo también, paso a paso se conseguía mas confianza.

-Parece que ustedes dos se han de llevar muy bien, y dime Joven Reyko, ¿te gusta la acupuntura?- Dijo Mantis con voz de curioso, ya mejoraban las relaciones.

-Es muy interesante en verdad, sin embargo, no aprendí jamás como efectuar todo de manera correcta, y quien me enseñaba se cansó de ser un alfiletero, así que...- Dijo Reyko indeciso, sus ojos apuntaban al techo de vez en cuando, y sus manos resultaban inquietas en el toque de una con la otra.

-Yo te podría enseñar, solo nos damos un buen tiempo y no habrá problema, no es cosa que se pueda aprender de un día al otro, pero, poco a poco se logran las cosas ¿no?- Añadió Mantis, en su voz se sentía lo optimista, el tampoco había aprendido la acupuntura de forma rápida y ya, el se había tomado su tiempo, hay que ser muy paciente pero atrevido.

Po había empezado a realizar unas muecas en señal de "no te prestes para eso", movía sus labios como si el jaguar fuera capaz de leerlos, meneaba negativamente con la cabeza, conforme hacía el mismo movimiento con sus manos, Mantis pareció sentir todo eso y volteó hacia Po, quien instantáneamente olvidó todos los gestos y fingía mirar al fondo de todo el salón de entrenamiento, en éste instante Reyko sonrió de forma leve, además los furiosos observaron a Po y a Mantis durante esos instantes, hasta que...

-Me parece bien que hayas venido, a veces hace falta con quien conversar o hacer cualquier cosa por allí.- Dijo Mono educadamente, -Recuerdo cuando Po recién había llegado, trajo varias novedades con el- Añadió sonriendo, Po sonreía también.

-Muchas gracias, es verdad lo que dices, en mis viajes hasta acá había perdido mucho contacto social y creo que se me había olvidado lo que es relacionarse con los demás individuos, es allí cuando comprendes lo necesario que son quienes te rodean- Dijo Reyko bajando la mirada un poco, quizás todavía no había recuperado todas sus habilidades sociales.

-¿Viajas?, digo, debes conocer varios lugares así ¿no?- Preguntó Grulla curioso, le había llamado la atención los viajes que mencionaba.

-Si, se supone que debería conocer varios lugares, aunque generalmente he recorridos lugares donde solo hay un individuo y ese eres tu, no conozco muchas aldeas...- Respondió Reyko rascándose el cuello con la mano izquierda, con tristeza y desánimo en su rostro.

-Espera, ¿viajas solo?- Preguntó Tigresa intrigada por saber quien era y que hacía exactamente Reyko, arqueaba una ceja, y con su mano derecha dijo "detente"

-Sip, se podría decir que "sobrevivo", o lo hacía, me enteré del Maestro Shifu, Oogway, y reconocí que en verdad necesitaba de ellos- Dijo Reyko tímidamente, miraba el espacio de suelo que sobraba en el interior del círculo de maestros.

-De seguro tenías molestias en esos viajes ¿no?- Preguntó Po, -Ya sabes, bandidos o cosas, de seguro les dabas una lección ¿eh?- Añadió, aunque aún estaba un poco retraído las cosas parecían ser mas ligeras, el aire denso y asfixiante parecía irse con cada pregunta y respuesta, además jugaba con sus nudillos al mismo tiempo que le preguntó eso a Reyko.

-Mh hm, en una ocasión resulté atacado por un grupo, la verdad me defendí bastante bien al inicio, pero me raptaron- Dijo Reyko, todo el agradable sentimiento con el que hablaba se desvaneció cuando dijo que lo raptaron.

-Wow... y ¿Cómo saliste de esa?- Preguntó Grulla.

-Bien, estaba en una carreta con barrotes, no se cual era el objetivo de estos sujetos específicamente, pero tenían una carreta con barrotes, en un momento pasaron por una inclinada en un bosque y perdieron el control de los frenos de ésta conmigo dentro, la abandonaron y rodé colina abajo, en el camino parece que aplastó una piedra y esta la hizo volcarse, ¡quedó de cabeza!, aunque salí despedido fuera rompiendo los barrotes, no se exactamente como, pero cuando me di cuenta que estaba fuera me perdí en el bosque- Dijo Reyko, suspiró, -Vaya, al principio de la pelea todo estuvo bien para mi- Añadió frotando el brazo izquierdo con el derecho.

-¿Y en donde te criaste?- Preguntó Tigresa entrecerrando los ojos levemente, le parecía cómodo encontrarse con otro felino.

-En un orfanato, solo tuve un "amigo" allí, y no se donde esté ahora mismo...- Dijo Reyko, con débil tristeza en su voz y bajando la mirada, a Tigresa le recorrió un escalofrío cuando escuchó esas palabras.

-Yo también me crié un orfanato, es difícil vivir allí, cuando te tratan como una...- Dijo Tigresa...

-Bestia- Completaron ambos felinos al unísono, Reyko en tono de pregunta y arqueando una ceja.

Tigresa sintió lástima por el jaguar, el sabía lo que se sentía en un orfanato, aunque quizás con un amigo las cosas le hayan sido mas fáciles, también se había ganado la reputación de monstruo ante los demás, ¿Por qué habrá sido eso exactamente?, ¿Acaso el tampoco controlaba su fuerza y eso le hacía estar mal todo el tiempo?, no podía haber tanta similitud, en ese preciso instante las ganas de preguntar por que estaban al tope, pero algo le decía que debía frenar.

-Y...¿Qué pasó con tus padres?- Preguntó Po, quizás había tocado un punto muy delicado.

-¡Shhhh!- Chitó Víbora , -Eso no se pregunta Po...- Susurró, aunque llamó demasiado la atención, el Jaguar negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien, aparentemente... mi papá murió cuando me dejó en el orfanato, no estoy muy seguro de que habrá pasado con mi mamá- Dijo Reyko, su voz susurraba dudas, quizás demasiadas, -En el orfanato me apodaron hijo de Nadie, cuando lo recuerdo, de paso me pregunto por que eran tan duros los demás- Añadió con el mismo tono de voz, mirando directamente a los ojos de Po.

-¿Dónde estará el maestro Shifu?- Preguntó Víbora, el no acostumbraba "descuidarles"

-¿Le habrá pasado algo?- Preguntó Tigresa seriamente mientras se levantaba.

-¿Qué le puede pasar a un maestro del Kung Fu?- Preguntó Víbora, con su cola sujetaba el brazo izquierdo de Tigresa y tiraba de ella hacia abajo, no tenían razones para estar preocupados por Shifu, el movimiento de Víbora había dominado a Tigresa.

-Me parece que fue a hacer algo importante con el papá de Po, le escuché hablar con el en el restaurante ayer, parecía muy concentrado en eso- Dijo Mantis, rascándose la barbilla.

-¿Mi pa?- Preguntó Po, -¿Estás seguro Mantis?- añadió con curiosidad, como si eso indicara algo _no bueno._

-Si, estoy seguro de eso, lo que no se es...¿qué será tan importante?-

==== En el restaurante del señor Ping ====

El señor Ping y el Maestro Shifu estaban sentados uno frente al otro en una mesa del restaurante, muchos cerdos les rodeaban, había algo en la mesa, un juego de Mahjong, y en el rostro de Shifu había clara frustración, mientras que el señor Ping sonreía casi burlescamente, parecía que era el turno del maestro Shifu, y el juego no progresaba a su favor, la duda aquí era ¿Qué estaba en juego?.

====Vuelta en el Palacio de Jade===

_-_Resulta aburrido estar sin hacer nada...- Dijo Po acostado en el suelo, poseía una clara mueca somnolienta en su rostro, si no bostezaba era quizás por que ya lo había hecho, las curiosidades con el nuevo se habían acabado, así que no habían ganas de seguir allí, -Mejor preparo desayuno... ¿me acompañas Reyko?- Añadió el panda levantándose mas alegre.

-Mmmm, aprovechemos el tiempo en algo útil, ¿qué tal si practicamos un poco?- Dijo Tigresa levantándose de su lugar, todos allí habían dirigido sus miradas hacia la maestra, quien había chocado miradas con Reyko cuando éste prestaba atención a sus palabras. -A ti me refiero nuevo- Añadió seriamente, el Kung Fu es algo con lo que Tigresa no juega.

-No me parece malo...- Dijo Reyko levantándose, pero la duda se sentía en su voz y se observaba en sus movimientos, TIGRESA la observaba en sus movimientos, quizás no lo expresara físicamente, pero estaba llena de confianza. Los maestros observaron como los dos felinos se apartaban de su formación "circular" y se ubicaban no tan lejos de ellos, solo a unos pasos, Reyko fue quien mas caminó hasta estar frente a Tigresa, ésta se puso en guardia, su típica posición de pelea, mientras que Reyko adoptó una posición mas pasiva, había colocado el pie izquierdo delante del derecho y sus codos estaban doblados muy levemente, parecía mas una pose de vaquera sin funda ni arma que un peleador de Kung Fu.

Tigresa se acercó a Reyko realizando una patada de lado, pero Reyko la detuvo con su mano izquierda, y con su pierna derecha trató hacer perder el equilibrio a Tigresa, quien reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para poder saltar e intentar un ataque desde lo alto, sin embargo Reyko había saltado interceptándola en el aire con su pulgar presionando contra la mandíbula de Tigresa muy fuertemente, en ese preciso instante lanzó un rodillazo lateral muy leve, solo para hacer que su contrincante abandone cualquier intención ofensiva y tomar distancia, una vez mas estaban en el suelo, Tigresa había quedado un tanto impresionada, no lo suficiente para que se notara en su rostro, pero lo estaba, eso fue incomprensible, era como si Reyko hubiera conocido lo que estaba por pasar, ahora mismo estaba a una determinada distancia conservando la posición de pelea con la que había iniciado, los demás Furiosos habían observado como muy tranquilamente "el nuevo" había contraatacado rápidamente, Po por un momento pensó que tenían a alguien mejor que Tigresa en el camino, pero, ella simplemente era algo bárbaro que admiraba bastante, no podía ceder tan fácil.

Reyko tenía bien abiertos los ojos observando a Tigresa, quien se había detenido por unos segundos a estudiar a su enemigo, en ese golpe que le fue realizado a ella notó algo muy importante... ¡era tan suave!, fue como si una almohada le hubiera golpeado con mucha fuerza, no se podía decir que era alguien como ella, casi hecha de piedra, insensible como la madera muerta, era... suave.

Esta vez Reyko avanzó corriendo hacia Tigresa haciendo uso de sus 4 patas, aunque se podría decir que fueron mas brincos que pasos, pues en un segundo ya estaba bastante cerca de Tigresa como para asestar un golpe, ésta se había preparado para realizar un contraataque rápido y retroceder, justo como había hecho su rival hace unos instantes, pero esta vez Reyko se había deslizado por el suelo, haciendo que Tigresa casi cayera de boca contra el suelo, pero un muy leve impulso de Reyko, con la pierna disponible que tenía logró que Tigresa pudiera recuperar el equilibrio en medio aire y caer a 4 patas, ahora los dos felinos habían intercambiado de lugar, los maestros observaron sorprendidos con lo rápido y sutil que era el jaguar, no era como si quisiera atentar contra la resistencia de Tigresa, era mas como si estuvieran... jugando...

-¿Acaso te estás burlando de mi?- Preguntó una Tigresa un poco enojada, se notaba en su mirada acusadora, la típica de la que todos quieren escapar.

-¡No!, es si...- Trató de decir el Jaguar, pues casi sin darse cuenta, éste había sido golpeado en el pecho por Tigresa con un muy buen asestado golpe de dos manos, pero el Jaguar, al contrario de salir empujado con una fuerza que parecía de otro mundo, fue mas como si hubiera realizado uno de sus brincos sin usar manos o pies algunos, pues estuvo en el aire un rato y cayo en el piso, se deslizó hasta el otro extremo del salón de entrenamiento y se golpeó suavemente con la pared, esto estaba lejos de ser un combate, esto en verdad estaba lejos de ser un combate real. Una vez mas Tigresa había sentido la suavidad del Jaguar, era una suavidad tan extraña como preocupante, fue tocar alguna textura completamente nueva y agradable, a Tigresa ya llegaba a estremecerla ese tacto, empezó a correr rápidamente hacia donde el Jaguar se recuperaba, y...

El jaguar sentado, solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo esperándose lo peor, sin embargo, no hubo golpe alguno, levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos, frente a el había una sonriente Tigresa, orgullosa de haber ganado en una especie de minijuego, le extendió la mano derecha al Jaguar, quien la aceptó rápidamente, le había ayudado a levantarse, y el jaguar sonriendo ya estaba de pie frente a Tigresa, ambos parecían estar conscientes de este jueguito entre ellos, y no parecía haber resentimiento alguno, a su vez detrás de ellos estaban los maestros asombrados con lo que observaban, incluso Po, quien había servido como cambio para todos, hasta para Shifu, pero no pensaron que fuera capaz de agrietar tan pronto ese escudo que Tigresa ponía para cerrar sus emociones, lo había hecho, la llegada de Po al Templo de Jade había salvado una gran cantidad de vidas de la rutina, y el maestro Oogway había demostrado no equivocarse.

-Parecen entenderse ¿eh?- Dijo Mantis, al terminar de pronunciar eso un escalofrío había recorrido a Po, pero estaba feliz, hasta el se había entretenido con el espectáculo, y ahora los dos protagonistas se acercaban uno a lado del otro, y de buen ánimo.

-Bueno emm... quizás el maestro tarde... así que...- Decía un Po intrigado confundido y quizás avergonzado, con la mirada baja enfocada en sus dedos índices que chocaban el uno con el otro.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Reyko arqueando una ceja, esa actitud no se ve en una persona que está segura de lo que va a hacer.

-Creo que todos han de tener hambre así que voy a la cocina a preparar algo...- Dijo Po, se retiraba del lugar caminando, de manera que los furiosos y Reyko no podían notar la expresión de ansiedad que Po tenía en su rostro, tenía hambre, y mucha, aunque quizás los furiosos ya sabían las verdaderas intenciones de Po... de repente éste se detuvo y sus orejas se pararon como si fueran las antenas de Mantis en señal de atención, -Reyko... ¡cocinemos ahora!- Añadió el panda con gran entusiasmo, volteándose a ver al nuevo en el grupo.

-¿Por que no?- Preguntó retóricamente un sonriente Reyko, al mismo tiempo se acercaba a Po, que había reanudado su caminata en dirección al pasillo , Tigresa se había quedado parada cuando Reyko decidió seguir al Panda, los demás furiosos se empezaban a levantar y seguían a Po, lo de siempre era esperar la comida en la mesa mientras Po trabajaba en la cocina, o al menos desde que Po llegó al Palacio, pero la majestuosa Tigresa se había quedado atrás, miraba a todo el grupo caminando de forma inexpresiva, desconectada de los demás, no comprendía que era exactamente esa sensación que le dominaba al tocar a Reyko, acaso era... ¿lo pachoncito de su pelaje?... sería una probabilidad.

-Hey Tigresa... ¿no vienes a comer?- Casi gritó Víbora, quien se había dado media vuelta para poder dirigirse directamente a su amiga, que al escuchar el sonido de su voz parpadeó un par de veces, como si su alma volviera a su cuerpo mortal, no respondió cosa alguna y empezó a caminar mas aceleradamente hacia su amiga.

===Mientras que Po===

-Es genial trabajar en equipo en la cocina, mi papá y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo...- Dijo Po entusiasmado, tenía sus manos juntas, preparándolas para la acción, y mientras hablaba miraba a su lado derecho sutilmente, estableciendo el enlace de la conversación con Reyko.

-Oh, ¿y dónde está tu papá?, solo he visto a los furiosos y al maestro Shifu...- Dijo Reyko, miraba a Po de la misma forma como el lo miraba, aceptando el enlace imaginario.

-Está en el valle, antes de estar aquí... trabajaba a tiempo completo en el Restaurante de mi padre- Dijo Po, en su voz había una especie de cariño, amor, y bastante aprecio, solo el recuerdo del Restaurante y de su papá permitían su felicidad y buen ánimo.

-Oh, quizás mas tarde me puedas mostrar el lugar, llegué a oscuras y con lluvia así que no es que me haya familiarizado con el lugar- Dijo Reyko, parecía preocupado debido a eso, y no era capaz de ocultarlo.

-¡Claro!, podríamos tomarnos nuestro tiempo libre para hacer eso- Dijo Po con júbilo, de un segundo al otro había formado una amistad con el Jaguar.

===Mas atrás...====

-Es bueno ¿eh?- Susurraba Mono, con Mantis en su hombro.

-Es bastante rápido, además me cae bien, se ve en su mirada y ánimo los deseos de relacionarse y todo eso...- Dijo Mantis, aunque no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo por hablar bajo, solo se acercaba a la oreja de Mono lo mas que podía y hablaba.

-¿No crees que vaya a ser como Po... verdad?- Preguntó Grulla integrándose a la conversación, Po y su nuevo amigo estaban muy entretenidos hablando el uno con el otro así que no prestaban atención.

-Te refieres a "¿Fan obsesivo?"- Preguntó Mono, arqueando una ceja y recordando el pasado... y no tan pasado.

-No..., aunque, es medio, no se...- Dijo Mantis, esta vez, dirigía una de sus manos a la barbilla, y observaba no tan lejos a Po y su objeto de conversación.

-Es un buen sujeto, ahora vamos a ver que tal dúo hace con Po en la cocina ¿eh?- Dijo Mono sonriendo, estaba lleno de confianza en Reyko.

-Si, me muero de hambre- Dijo Mantis sonriendo, y de repente levantando el ánimo a uno mas eufórico, solo quería una boca mas grande... por que en esta ocasión era probable que la necesitase.

===En la cocina/comedor===

Los furiosos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, permanecían callados, era curioso, quienes en verdad estaban en gran actividad eran Po y Reyko, el panda estaba diciéndole todo lo que estaba por hacer, quizás veía mas a Reyko como un ayudante que como un cocinero independiente, después de todo es Po quien tiene caldo en las venas.

-¿Qué sabes hacer tu Reyko?- Preguntó Po susurrando, casi como si fuera una especie de operativo secreto.

-No estoy seguro, tu haces caldo, ¿algo que vaya bien con el caldo?- Preguntó Reyko, de la misma forma que Po le preguntaba, ahora el panda se había llevado la mano derecha a la barbilla, ahora las cosas en verdad eran serias.

-Piensa en algo, yo voy a empezar ¿Ok?- Dijo Po, inmediatamente y sin obtener respuesta de Reyko aún, se preparó con la olla, la pasta y ya había empezado, Reyko primero observó la cocina, y los alimentos con una fugaz observación, de repente volteó por un segundo hacia la mesa del comedor, y en ese segundo tuvo las miradas de todos los furiosos encima, como si estuvieran juzgando lo que estuviera por hacer.

-Wow...- Dijo Reyko, enfocando su mirada de nuevo en la cocina y todo el equipo, una especie de refugio para el de los furiosos, entonces tenía: ají, jalapeños, pimientos, cebollas, y unos muy pequeños tomatillos, solo debía dejarse llevar por el flujo, solo debía hacer eso, sujetó un cuchillo, mango de madera y hoja grande, muy afilada, ubicó todos los materiales que mas le atrajeron en ese instante, y empezó a tajarlos, todos juntos, a los tomatillos los apuñaló y los exprimió encima de los demás vegetales que tenía, ahora tajados y almacenados en un platito de madera hondo.

-¿Crees que eso acompaña bien al caldo?- Susurró Po, que ya estaba sirviendo el caldo en los diferentes platitos, ademas los colocaba sobre sus brazos, realizaba fácilmente este pequeña ventaja de los camareros.

-Si, creo que está bien- Respondió Reyko susurrando, además colocó el plato con el contenido que el había realizado, sobre la cabeza de Po, el único lugar disponible para que se sirva todo al mismo tiempo, recibió una mirada sin expresión por parte de Po, y Reyko le respondió de la misma forma, como si hubiera un enlace mental Po salió inmediatamente a servir todo.

-Sale sopa y... aderezo- Dijo Po, desplazando ágilmente los platos para cada uno de los lugares de los furiosos, incluso Tigresa, ya se había olvidado del rocío y del jugo universal, o algo así, esta vez los platos, además de las cucharas se les incluyó como una especie de paletita con la que podían recoger el aderezo e introducirlo en el caldo.

El primero fue Mantis, al instante en que incluyó el aderezo en el caldo, le dio el primero sorbo con la misma paletita con la que le había introducido, su rostro cambió a uno mas animado y eufórico, como si fuera a reír como un loco en cualquier segundo, -¡Está bastante bueno!- Exclamó sonriendo, además ya volvía a recoger mas caldo con la cuchara, el aderezo hacía que el caldo se pintara de un muy encendido color rojo.

-¿Cómo es que solo le haces unos añadidos y queda así de bien?- Preguntó Mono, ya le había dado un sorbo a la mezcla del caldo con el aderezo.

Po ya se había sentado en su lugar y estaba dispuesto a darle un sorbo a su caldo solo, pero... había escuchado las opiniones de sus amigos sobre el aderezo de Po, ¿tan bueno quedaba en verdad?, o quizás solo era sobrevaloración, la misma Tigresa había accedido a consumir lo que había preparado Reyko, levantaba la paletita y vertía el contenido en su plato de caldo, regresaba el objeto a su lugar y se dedicó a mirar el plato de comida por unos instantes.

-Sabe bastante bien, ¿por qué no lo pruebas Po?- Preguntó Víbora al finalizar un sorbo al caldo, había notado el extraño comportamiento de Po en la hora de la comida, y eso si era extraño, Reyko recién salía del ambiente de la cocina, observó como había un plato con caldo en un espacio libre para sentarse al lado izquierdo de Po, además a éste, levantando la paletita con el contenido que el había preparando y llevándola cuidadosamente a su porción de alimento, se acercó caminando rápido y se sentó junto al panda, que terminó de dar un sorbo a su caldo al mismo tiempo que Reyko se sentaba.

-Está bastante... rico- Dijo Tigresa educadamente, dirigiéndose a Reyko casi sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias, fue algo fugaz que se me ocurrió en este instante- Dijo Reyko, sin embargo el había procedido a levantar el plato de caldo y beberlo a grande sorbos, sin aderezo, sin cuchara, o al menos por ahora... -Sa- sabe... muy bien, delicioso en verdad- Añadió, justo después de terminar todo líquido que había en el plato procedió a coger la cuchara.

-Lo tuyo tiene su magia, sabe muy bien...- Murmuró Po, casi como si hubiera dicho algo sobre alguno de los individuos sentados, "¡Sabe genial!" pensaba, procedió a hacer lo mismo que el jaguar, levantó su plato y bebió, pero no solo el líquido, también los fideos que había preparado en ese instante, -¿Tu qué piensas Grulla?- Preguntó, éste le miró de reojo a Po, mientras consumía el caldo aderezado directamente con su pico en medio del plato.

Todos los maestros consumían su alimento silenciosamente, Po había añadido aderezo puro en su plato, Reyko comía con cierta dificultad el contenido sólido que había quedado en el plato, Mantis llegaba a parecer acelerado, pero por cada cucharada que el tomara se debía tomar en cuenta que tomaba mucha menos proporción que cualquiera de los demás furiosos, Víbora había dado un azotón con su cola a Grulla para que comiera bien, Tigresa comía con ciertos espacios de tiempo entre cucharada y cucharada, Mono incluso había recargado el contenido de su plato en un viaje que dio a la cocina, después de unos instantes Po fue el primero en terminar de comer, recogió su plato y lo llevó a la cocina, cuando regresaba se encontró con que el maestro Shifu caminaba dentro del comedor y tomaba lugar junto a Reyko, quien aparentemente pedía disculpas y se levantaba también llevando los platos consigo, caminó hasta donde estaba Po. -Falta un plato más- Susurró el jaguar al pasar junto al gran panda, quien siguió a Reyko a la cocina, el jaguar ya estaba recargando uno de los platos con su aderezo especial y Po uno con su caldo, ambos maestros se dirigieron con sus respectivos cargamentos al lugar del Maestro Shifu, previamente el de Po, depositaron la comida frente a el, y éste sonrió al observar tal acción.

-¿Dónde estaba maestro?- Preguntó el Panda, aunque ya tenía idea de con quien estaba.

-En el restaurante de tu padre- Respondió el maestro Shifu, con una mueca mezcla de tristeza y decepción, la cual intrigó a sus estudiantes, Mono había mirado a Grulla arqueando una ceja, ¿qué era tan importante que no pudo esperar a que el día tuviera mas fluidez para realizarse?

-De acuierdo, pero ¿qué?- Preguntó Po con cara de incomprensión.

-No importa Po, no es algo de que preocuparse- Replicó Shifu, para después agarrar el plato y terminar la comida de una sola vez, -Mmm, Sabía bien esa salsa que hiciste Po...- Añadió sonriendo y levantándose del lugar.

-La hizo Reyko- Dijo el panda apuntando a su lado izquierdo que era donde se encontraba el jaguar.

-Oh, hacen un buen dúo- Dijo el maestro Shifu, "Si siguen llegando cocineros aquí... se podría hacer algo muy productivo" Pensó, sin que eso afectara la expresión de su rostro, -Reyko, ven, no te conoceremos hasta que nos muestres tus habilidades- Añadió el maestro, se retiraba del lugar y quizás los furiosos, más el guerrero Dragón, sabían a donde se dirigía...

=== Al aire libre, en el área de combate ===

Los furiosos y Po estaban reunidos en grupo y detrás del Maestro Shifu y Reyko que estaban en frente de 5 tejas de madera, y mas adelante las extensas escaleras, -¿Puede con eso?- Preguntó el panda rojo, Reyko solo afirmó con la cabeza, levantando su mano derecha semejando un hacha y dejándola caer rompió las 5 tejas por las mitad, mas o menos, un trozo salió despedido y casi hirió a Po.

-Uff, estuvo cerca, ¡Lo siento!- Dijo el jaguar, volteando había notado como Po estuvo a centímetros de tener serios problemas visuales.

-Estás a buen nivel, vamos a hacer un calentamiento entonces...- Dijo Shifu casi susurrando, -¡Furiosos!, ¡Po! y tu..., una carrera por las escaleras de 3 vueltas- Dijo Shifu, con las manos juntas detrás de su cintura, y con voz de orden, sin embargo los maestros se habían quedado parados sin reacción alguna... -Emm... los espero...- Añadió Shifu, inmediatamente los maestros empezaron a correr hacia las escaleras, Tigresa con especial ventaja por sobre los demás, en el instante en que tocó las escaleras empezó a correr a 4 patas, le seguían, Víbora, Mono, Mantis, y Grulla, pero antes de que pudieran tomar carrera en las escaleras, ¡Reyko ya había salido!, bajaba las escaleras a una velocidad digna de un hiperactivo que ha estado amarrado por dos días, a lo último estaba Po, que no le daba mucho ánimo a la situación, eran escaleras después de todo, pero no solo eran escaleras, eran LAS escaleras.

TIgresa ya había llegado al suelo, con una diferencia de solo medio segundo con la llegada de Reyko, Tigresa se sorprendió al voltear para subir y encontrar como junto a ella Reyko también llegaba, ¡era demasiado rápido!, pero Tigresa no rendía todo de si, aceleró mas aún, quizás equiparando la misma velocidad de arranque que Reyko, sus pasos eran largos y veloces, después de solo 2 segundos se encontró con el resto de Furiosos bajando, al mismo tiempo observaba como Reyko tenía cierta distancia de ella, la suficiente como para brindarle más seguridad de como estaba, no muy lejos del tope se encontró con Po, en estas circunstancias haciendo un sobre esfuerzo, finalmente llegó arriba del todo y en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo que le tocó voltearse y seguir corriendo su mirada se encontró con la de Shifu en el portal de LAS escaleras, sin embargo, ya casi al mismo tiempo Reyko también había llegado, se podría decir que se voltearon casi al mismo tiempo.

Tigresa miró a su lado, miró a Reyko muy concentrado en el camino, su rostro casi inexpresivo, y poco a poco parecía llevarle la ventaja, el rostro de Tigresa reflejaba preocupación, era enfrentarse a alguien como ella, pero había algo de diferente... esta vez ambos se encontraron con Po a mediados del camino y los demás furiosos se acercaban de frente, y quien estaba claramente en peores circunstancias era Po, una vez mas había llegado al final, pero Reyko ya estaba con varios metros de ventaja colina arriba, se estaba comenzado a... frustrar, trató de olvidar los límites de su cuerpo, de sus músculos y huesos, ya no solo era físico, era una lucha mental con ella misma.

El maestro Shifu abrió los ojos de par en par al observar como era Reyko quien había llegado primero al tope de la colina, cuando Tigresa llegó Po ya había volteado para subir las escaleras y estaba medio camino hacia arriba, había mejorado su tiempo de carrera, Reyko bajaba nuevamente, y Tigresa subió unos metros mas hasta que tuvo que voltearse nuevamente para bajar, Po estaba ya casi arriba cuando Tigresa bajaba una gran cantidad de escaleras, agachó la mirada y cerró los ojos... esperando que eso fuera a ayudarle, parecía que se movía mas rápido de lo que lo hacía hace tan solo unos segundos, pero de repente... ¡BAM!

Había llegado al final, lo había logrado, pero se había metido en el camino que Reyko había adoptado, cuando Reyko volteó se encontró con una Ciega Tigresa que lo golpeó muy fuertemente, ambos rodaron un par de metros y salieron despedidos, Reyko se había quedado casi plantado de espaldas en el suelo después de recibir el golpe, mientras que Tigresa había tenido un mas desafortunado destino, saliendo despedida en orientación hacia el lado izquierdo de las escaleras, terminando después de rodar boca arriba y con su mano derecha sobre su estómago.

-Agh...- Exclamaba Reyko con dolor, con sus ojos cerrados, y con sus manos sujetando la cabeza, un pequeño flujo de sangre parecía provenir de su boca y manchaba el pelaje que cubría su mentón, -¿Maestra?- Preguntó, casi delirando volteó hacia donde estaba Tigresa... inconsciente, se levantó del suelo con una expresión de dolor muy bien plantada en su rostro, se acercó a Tigresa un poco rápido, pero parecía tener problemas para caminar, la recogió del suelo deslizando sus manos delicadamente por detrás de su cabeza y en las articulaciones de sus rodillas, la levantó y dándose la vuelta empezó a caminar unos pasos hasta llegar a las escaleras y empezar la verdadera odisea.

-¿Maestra?- Preguntó Reyko mirando al rostro de la dormida Tigresa, como esperando que su consciencia atienda a la pregunta que realizaba, sacudió levemente la cabeza al mover de forma sutil el brazo en el que había apoyado la parte superior... y lento, muy lento empezó a realizar movimientos propios, sus párpados se abrieron dejando ver los ojos color ámbar que con la luz del sol en ellos adquiría una tonalidad semejante al fuego.

-¿Está bien?- Volvió a preguntar el jaguar, en esta ocasión tenía una tierna mirada en su rostro, como mezcla de piedad y preocupación, Tigresa estaba siendo cargada como si fuera un bebé por Reyko y perdiendo el equilibrio casi cae, pero se sujetó inmediatamente del hombro de Reyko con su brazo izquierdo, parecía que había llegado a clavarle las garras, pero no hubo expresión dolor en el rostro del jaguar, quizás se estaba engañando a si misma con eso, el golpe pudo haberle afectado de alguna manera.

-¿Tu que crees?- Preguntó, en su voz se escondía tanto incomodidad como sarcasmo.

-Perdón- Exclamó Reyko a secas, ya empezaban a subir las escaleras poco a poco, paso a paso, aunque no había rastro de los furiosos o Po, el maestro Shifu había dado nuevas órdenes quizás.

-Quizás yo debería disculparme, no hice bien...- Dijo Tigresa con decepción de si misma en su rostro.

-¿Por qué?, los accidentes ocurren...- Dijo Reyko triste, no quería que alguien mas se sintiera completamente culpable de una acción de dos.

-"Los accidentes no existen"- Recordó Tigresa entrecerrando los ojos, eso fue lo que había escuchado tiempo atrás en una charla del maestro Shifu con el maestro Oogway, cuando Po había sido seleccionado Guerrero Dragón.

-Y esta vez se queda callada, ¿en qué piensa?- Preguntó Reyko, con preocupación implacable en su voz.

-No fue un ejercicio tan amigable, ¿verdad?- Dijo Tigresa, era una forma de despejar eso de su mente.

-Ahora no- Respondió Reyko negando con la cabeza lentamente, -¿Qué pasó exactamente?- Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Tigresa solo suspiró desviando la mirada de los ojos de Reyko, éste simplemente adoptó una mirada triste, a veces las mujeres llegan a tomar las cosas muy en serio, o de forma muy grave, aun cuando hayan pasado hace ya mucho, no era el caso, pero todo el problema había pasado.

Reyko suspiró resignado y siguió caminando, desvió su mirada al camino, y fue en ese instante en que Tigresa aprovechó para ver su rostro de preocupación, resultaba... ¿incómodo?, ¡en ese preciso momento se había dado cuenta de que Reyko en verdad la estaba cargando!, ¿cómo pudo ignorar ese hecho importante por ese momento?, simplemente estaban conversando, a lo mejor eso fue la distracción que tuvo, o quizás la excesiva comodidad de estar siendo cargado y olvidar el ejercicio físico después de un momento de gran intensidad.

Y de la misma forma habían llegado al tope de todo, siendo recibidos por un Po apresurado en dirección a donde estaba la pareja de felinos, Reyko estaba cansado, y a pesar de que Po se acercara, no parecía ser lo suficientemente rápido para el, se dio media vuelta y se sentó en el escalón, con Tigresa aún en brazos, ésta apresuradamente se ayudó con su mano derecha haciendo candado con la mano izquierda alrededor del cuello del jaguar, pudo haberse caído, pues en vez de sentarse delicadamente, el jaguar se había desplomado contra el suelo.

-¿Todo en orden?- Preguntó Tigresa, mantenía el candado alrededor del cuello de Reyko.

-Ahora si...-Dijo Reyko exhausto.


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Qué ocurrió allí?

Los furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón se encontraban rodeando al maestro Shifu, quien les hablaba de cuestiones, que por la distancia... ni Tigresa ni Reyko pudieron escuchar, sin embargo reaccionaron rápidamente al ver al jaguar sentado, y en sus brazos a la fiera Tigresa convertida en una calmada pero herida gatita, la cual hablaba, pero por razones de distancia, ni los furiosos, ni Shifu, ni Po, pudieron escuchar, pero cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca...

-No fue un muy buen comienzo...- Dijo Tigresa desanimada, y mirando el suelo al lado opuesto del que estaba Reyko, quien le miraba al rostro, o al menos eso intentaba, lo que terminaba observando era el cuello de la Maestra Furiosa.

-Mmm, no- Añadió Reyko inexpresivamente, aunque durante el "mmm" su verdadero intento había sido ver si Tigresa no tenía algún otro daño notable, pero ella no lo permitía, no de mala manera por supuesto, también parecía jugar con su lengua, la sangre era mejor dentro que fuera.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntó Víbora sorprendida junto a Reyko, los ojos bien abiertos y la boca casi a punto de abrirse, la maestra Tigresa no era alguien que cometía errores, o que se dejaba cargar al estar herida, quizás en el pasado le había ocurrido unas pocas veces... pero no últimamente.

-Un muy feo accidente- Exclamó Reyko volteando a ver a Víbora, en ese preciso instante también había observado al fondo como el Maestro Shifu murmuraba algo, solo para sí mismo, el jaguar entrecerró sus ojos en reacción de sospecha.

-Mono, Po, ayuden por favor... quizás sea peor de lo que pienso...- Dijo Víbora mirando hacia atrás, Po y Mono se acercaban corriendo.

-¿Estás bien Tigresa?- Preguntó el panda asustado, curioso, asombrado, confundido.

-Todo en orden...- Dijo Tigresa, mientras Reyko se levantaba, dejando que la maestra resbale por sus brazos de manera que terminaba de pie, pero cuando apenas tocó el suelo, se apoyó de forma agresiva del hombro derecho de Reyko, lo agresivo venía por que la reacción felina había hecho que utilice sus garras para evitar el deslizamiento de su mano y su posterior caída, pero no hubo reacción de dolor en el rostro de Reyko, solo una especie de inocencia e incomprensión, posterior de una mirada rápida hacia los pies de la maestra, Reyko había tomado en su hombro la garra de Tigresa con su mano derecha muy delicadamente y la maestra había cedido, además había posado su mano izquierda en la espalda de la felina, hasta que se acercó Mono, que poniéndose en lugar de Reyko, servía de bastón para Tigresa, juntos se empezaron a marchar en dirección al palacio... las habitaciones, le seguían el mismo camino los demás furiosos y el maestro Shifu, Po observó con una expresión de falta de entendimiento... el gran accidente no parecía mucha cosa.

-¿Y tu Reyko?- Preguntó el panda casi totalmente inmóvil, volteó a ver al jaguar, quien atendió a su mirada rápidamente.

-Bien- Respondió el jaguar muy calmado, pero justo cuando abrió la boca y movió los labios para hablar, Po había notado la sangre entre sus dientes y colmillos, había adoptado una mirada de asombro para posteriormente...

-Emm, tienes... a...- Balbuceaba Po, mientras con sus manos señalaba a sus propias mandíbulas, su expresión hablada no era suficiente y esperaba compensarla con gestos y caras, el jaguar comprendió inmediatamente, y con la misma mirada inocente sujetó el borde del cuello de su camisa y lo introdujo en su boca, haciendo fuerza contra la hilera de piezas óseas por 2 segundos, lo sacó y observó la presencia de la sangre, nuevo tinte para su vestimenta.

-Estoy bien, pero debería asearme...- Dijo Reyko, a la vez, señalaba con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda su rostro, específicamente la mandíbula, el color blanco del pelaje era manchado por el rojo de la sangre.

-Ehh... si, tienes razón, te muestro el baño, vamos- Dijo Po asintiendo positivamente con la cabeza y empezando a caminar en la misma dirección que habían tomado el resto de los maestros, era hora de volver al Palacio y volver a pensar en las cosas que habría que hacer, Reyko caminó rápidamente hasta estar junto a Po y tener un ritmo mas lento "¿Por qué ocurrió eso?", "Tigresa había mostrado un comportamiento muy dócil con Reyko, ¡la cargaba en sus brazos!", "Quizás el había cambiado las cosas" Pensaba, eso era lo que podía hacer el panda por ahora, pero...

-¿Po?- Dijo Reyko curioso, inclinado hacia adelante tratando de observar a Po, quien perdido en sus pensamientos había hecho que su mirada tenga como objetivo al vacío.

-Ahh, perdón- Exclamó Po en defensa, había juntado sus dos manos y empezaba a chocar sus índices discretamente, Reyko retiró su mirada hacia Po y la enfocó al frente suyo, parecía casi enojado.

-¿La aprecias bastante?- Preguntó Reyko sin mirar a Po, solo enfocado en esa entrada al palacio, esa pregunta había hecho que Po tocase la tierra en ese preciso instante, de manera brusca y casi desprendiéndolo de todo pensamiento.

-Si... siempre he tenido... gran admiración por ella- Respondió el panda de forma inocente y dándole una mirada rápida a Reyko, solo moviendo los ojos.

-Oh... pido disculpas si es que le hice demasiado daño con ese "pequeño" incidente- Exclamó Reyko, muy, muy bajo, en su rostro se reflejaba preocupación, pues miraba el suelo moviendo los ojos de un lado al otro, como si miles de panes estuvieran rodando a su alrededor.

-¿Po-porqué lo dices?- Preguntó Po nervioso, no sabía a que se refería, es decir, las cosas no debían ser así, no era el a quien debían pedirle perdón...

-Es tu amiga, por lo que veo, tuve que ser mas... cuidadoso- Añadió Reyko con los ojos entrecerrados, con su mano izquierda impulsaba el labio inferior hacia dentro de su boca y le mordía constantemente.

-No te preocupes, estará bien, es bastante fuerte...- Exclamó el panda mas tranquilo, miraba tiernamente hacia la entrada, había seguridad en el, ya no sabía a que se debía la intriga de hace unos instantes,

-Si, así veo...- Dijo Reyko con sus ojos mas abiertos y dejando de morderse el labio, además se limpió la mano izquierda en su pantalón de forma muy discreta.

-Por cierto, eres muy veloz, ¿cómo le haces?- Preguntó Po, en su voz se sentía el asombro por el hecho de que le ganase a Tigresa.

-Entrenamiento arduo, pero... satisfactorio- Dijo Reyko levantando las orejas y abriendo los ojos de par en par, sonriendole muy amigablemente en Po, el panda respondió de la misma forma que lo había hecho Reyko, era curioso, había algo en el, una chispa que hacía que todo estuviera bien de repente, era un... muy buen amigo.

De repente Po se dio cuenta de algo, quizás resultaba extraño pero era así, era... como el, solo con una diferencia de su comienzo con los furiosos y el de el: Sabía Kung Fu, tenía buena habilidad, y una destreza muy buena que era la velocidad, ¿Las cosas habrían sido similares con el si tan solo hubiera conocido mas Kung Fu cuando llegó al Palacio?, lo que ocurrió con los Furiosos y especialmente Tigresa era que, un panda grande y gordo, que no sabe Kung Fu fue elegido Guerrero Dragón, y esto resultaba como insulto hacia todo el esfuerzo que habían realizado, si tan solo el hubiera conocido más Kung Fu, no hubiera sido un estorbo en esos momentos, al menos un poco, solo bastaba que pasara las trampas de las tiras de Madera para que Shifu hubiera sentido mas aceptación por el, al menos más de la que había sentido en realidad, quizás se quedaría con esa duda por siempre: **¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas si Po, en esos instantes, haya realmente conocido el Kung Fu?.**

-¿Po?- Preguntaba nuevamente el jaguar, inclinándose hacia delante, tratando de "cachar" el alma de Po con la mirada, estuviese donde estuviese...

-¿Si?- Reaccionó Po rápidamente, esta vez había sorprendido al jaguar con su gran rapidez.

-¿Entramos?- Respondió el Jaguar parado junto en la entrada y señalándola con su mano izquierda, al instante abrió la puerta. -Tu primero Po- Añadió educadamente, una sonrisa bien plantada.

-Mejor tu- Replicó Po, se había parado al otro lado de la entrada.

-No, tu- Exclamó Reyko, frunciendo el ceño por un segundo y señalando la entrada con el índice tambaleantemente.

-Eres el invitado... ¿Cómo podría?- Pregunto Po, esperando que fuera suficiente fundamento para que el jaguar entrara primero.

-Eres... el de aquí, sugiero que tu primero- Exclamó Reyko educadamente, moviendo su brazo derecho para presentar a la entrada muy elegantemente.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...- Dijo Po entrando en el Palacio, mientras Reyko sonreía por su victoria, -Pero la próxima tu primero- Exclamó ya dentro.

===Unos instantes después===

Desde una habitación que parecía ser el baño, salía un aseado Reyko, ya no tenía manchado su pelaje de rojo, no había individuo cerca en los alrededores, caminó rápidamente hacia donde escuchaba las voces de algunos de los maestros, sin ser su objetivo principal... había llegado al pasillo de las habitaciones, parecía confundido.

-Maestra Tigresa...- Susurró, como si fuera ella capaz de escucharle tan bajo tono de voz, y quizás mas como pensamiento en voz alta.

-Por aquí...- Escuchó Reyko, la voz de la maestra se escuchaba suave, sutil, y provenía de la habitación que se encontraba a su izquierda, se acercó a la puerta y antes de atreverse a tocarla miró a sus lados, no había individuo alguno cerca, pero parecía que lo estuvieran..., Reyko trató de ignorar esa incómoda sensación de estar siendo vigilado y tocó la puerta dos veces muy levemente.

-Pasa...- Dijo Tigresa del otro lado de la habitación.

Reyko desplazó la puerta y paso dentro del cuarto, observó como la maestra yacía acostada en el colchón del suelo, además de que tenía vendajes en su rodilla y tobillo derecho, cada lámina superpuesta sobre otra mantenía quieta a Tigresa, evitando que realice esfuerzos innecesarios o cosas arriesgadas en su mal estado, a su izquierda habían una especie de discos de madera muy gruesos aunque cabían perfectamente en la mano de Tigresa, el jaguar se acercó hasta donde estaba ella y se sentó a su lado derecho, con las piernas recogidas y en frente de la puerta de acceso, se mantuvo callado por unos segundos mirando a ese lugar específicamente, Tigresa lo miraba, esperando que el empiece a hablar, pero quizás algún principio ético le decía que no era correcto.

-¿Todo en orden?- Preguntó Reyko con preocupación en su rostro, al mirarla para tener contacto visual con ella notó que ya tenía los ojos de la Tigresa encima de el desde hace unos segundos.

-Si, he de estar bien pronto...- Dijo Tigresa un tanto ruborizada y desviando la mirada de los ojos celeste/alvino del jaguar, -Gracias p-por ayudarme...- Exclamó aun ruborizada y mirando al jaguar por unos instantes, para después desviar su mirada nuevamente, quizás ella no lo supiera, pero su inestable e incomprensible estado de ánimo se notaba muy claramente en su pelaje erizado,

-No hay problema- Respondió Reyko, dirigiendo una tierna mirada de entendimiento a la maestra Tigresa cuando más la necesitaba. -Se podría decir que yo tuve toda la culpa...- Añadió mirando al suelo con tristeza y dolor.

-Emm... yo me distraje, pude haberte esquivado...- Dijo Tigresa aún "nerviosa", y evitando contacto visual directo con el jaguar, esta vez enfocándose en el techo de la habitación.

-Igual yo, ¿no es así?- Dijo Reyko llevando sus manos a las orejas y tirando de ellas hacia abajo mientras cerraba los ojos, a Tigresa, en un instante fugaz que alcanzó a apreciar a Reyko, le había hecho gracia el gesto extraño que había adoptado su rostro al realizar tal cosa, sonrió por lo bajo y Reyko lo notó, llegando a abandonar el gesto y solamente a mirarle con una sonrisa de piedad/compañerismo.

-¡Eres muy rápido!... ¿quién te entrenó?- Preguntó Tigresa un poco asombrada, incluso a ella le había sorprendido tal destreza.

-Mi padre adoptivo- Respondió con claro orgullo el jaguar, sonreía y en su voz se notaba ese "aire" de aprecio por esas palabras, -Era agricultor, pero uno muy especial...- Añadió, su mirada se había enfocado en el suelo, una mirada de cariño, como si el estuviera escuchándole.

-¿El te sacó del orfanato?- Preguntó Tigresa inclinando su cabeza en dirección a Reyko y abriendo bien los ojos.

-No... yo me fugué del orfanato...- Dijo Reyko mirando a Tigresa, quien tenía sus ojos ámbar clavados en el y eso llegaba a resultar un poco inquietante incluso quizás para ella misma -El me encontró a punto de morir cerca de su granja- Añadió, ésta vez era el quien desviaba su mirada de la de su acompañante.

-¿Dónde está ahora?- Preguntó Tigresa, manteniendo la misma expresión.

-El... falleció... ya.. hace mucho tiempo...- Respondió Reyko triste, marcado por el pasado, ahora era Tigresa quien mantenía un tono de voz comprensivo, este momento pudo haber sido de descubrimiento para ambos: Los individuos siempre necesitan de alguien más que les brinde apoyo.

-Lamento eso...- Dijo Tigresa, asintiendo la cabeza en dirección al jaguar, Reyko solo le miró sonriendo.

-No importa, todo está en orden...- Exclamó el jaguar con ánimos renovados y positivismo en su voz.

-El día está un poco frío aquí en el Palacio, ¿no crees?- Dijo Tigresa frotando sus brazos y arqueando la ceja derecha levemente, Reyko la miró sin decir palabra alguno y después pasó su atención a la sabana que estaba a pies de Tigresa, la recogió con delicadeza, y la desplazó cubriendo el cuerpo de la Maestra de manera sutil, Tigresa se incomodó por la situación, cogió con su mano derecha el borde superior de la sábana y colocó la izquierda sobre su estómago, eso se podía decir debido al bulto que se formó justamente en esa zona de su cuerpo debajo de la sábana, ahora la figura de su muy bien formado cuerpo se reflejaba en como la sábana se disponía sobre el mismo.

-¿Estás mejor?- Preguntó Reyko con una sonrisa bien plantada en su rostro, a lo que Tigresa solo respondió de la misma forma: sonriendo, sin embargo pensó que de seguro Po habría hecho lo mismo si estuviera con ella, el panda se había convertido en un gran amigo y compañero de batalla, a pesar de uno u otro defecto en su estilo, constaba de diversas virtudes, por un segundo la imagen del jaguar sonriendo, había sido reemplazada por la de Po, "los nuevos" han hecho que Tigresa sea mas apegada a la amistad, y de eso no hay duda alguna.

-Muchas gracias P- Reyko...- Corrigió Tigresa apresurada, el jaguar, enfocado en ella, entrecerró los ojos mostrando sospecha, Tigresa parpadeó a la velocidad de una AK-47 disparando en esos instantes.

-Y así que... los accidentes no existen ¿verdad?- Dijo Reyko, ahora estaba sonriendo abiertamente, pero a Tigresa, esa frase le había hecho estremecer por dentro, gracias a Dios solo fue por dentro...

-Si... eso decía el maestro... Oogway...- Dijo Tigresa, quien no parecía darle mas ramas a la conversación, Reyko se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salió, pero antes de cerrarla y dejar a Tigresa sola...

-Hasta luego- Dijo el jaguar con una muy humilde sonrisa, finalmente la puerta se había cerrado, quedando Tigresa sola, y aun mirando la puerta por la que se había marchado Reyko.

El jaguar se había asegurado de cerrar la puerta con tal delicadeza, de manera que el acto fuera inaudible para otros oídos que no fueran de felino, los mismos que le aventajaron de tener que golpear las puertas de cada habitación, sin embargo, observó las paredes de las habitaciones, no había individuo alguno en las habitaciones, además había que tomar en cuenta que no era hora de comer, y menos de descansar, sin embargo empezó a caminar con cautela y mirando a su alrededor, como si un intento de sorprenderlo fuera a desatarse en cualquier momento y justo antes de estar parado donde el maestro Shifu solía tocar el Wong...

-¡Hey Reyko!- Exclamó una voz ya conocida para Reyko en tono de susurro, pero donde le había hablado y la forma en que lo había hecho, consiguió que a Reyko se le bajara la presión, sus ojos bien abiertos y quieto, petrificado mirando justo al frente, donde no había objeto alguno, esa voz en verdad lo dejó en muy mal estado, y quizás haya sido el momento...

Giró su cabeza a la izquierda muy lentamente, en sus ojos se observaba toda la perturbación...

-Ho-hola Po...- Dijo Reyko, su voz también fue víctima del susto, que quizás no fue preparado con anterioridad.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- Preguntó Po inocentemente, no era consciente de lo que había logrado con Reyko al hablarle de esa forma.

-Ah, estaba hablando con Tigresa, vaya herida...- Dijo Reyko mirando al suelo serio y enojado, se consideraba culpable del estado de Tigresa.

-Si, estuvimos con ella, afortunadamente no es algo muy serio...- Dijo Víbora surgiendo de repente desde atrás del hombro derecho de Po, a pesar de eso Reyko no se sorprendió, no tanto...

-Ahora mismo volvíamos con ella para...- Decía Po, aunque fue interrumpido por Víbora rápidamente.

-Ver si necesita algo, quizás una almohada o algo...- Dijo la reptil rápidamente, algo estaban escondiendo, -Quizás algo mas de abrigo...- Añadió, recordando la ola de frío que recorría el Palacio.

-Si, eso- Clamó Po asegurando las posibilidades de lo que decía Víbora.

-De aaaacuerdo... voy a ver a los demás, hasta luego- Dijo Reyko, continuó su camino dejando a Po sonriendo y a Víbora moviendo la cola despidiéndose del jaguar, cuando se perdió entre los muros visibles del palacio Víbora asintió positivamente dirigiéndose a Po y éste comenzó a caminar en dirección al cuarto de Tigresa, se quedaron parados al borde de la puerta, Po recostó la oreja derecha contra la estructura mientras que Víbora todo el lado de la cabeza.

-Se que están allí...- Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta... ante lo cual Po miró a Víbora con mueca de "¿creías que funcionaría?", a continuación Víbora abrió la puerta y Po entró con ella envuelta en su cuerpo, Tigresa no estaba muy feliz con la forma de actuar de la pareja.

-Lo sentimos... ¡pero queríamos saber como estaban tus heridas!- Dijo Víbora con preocupación y euforia en su rostro, aparentemente esa hubiera sido razón suficiente para el acto de espionaje.

-¿Escuchando?- Preguntó Tigresa, parecía... enojada, o al menos no muy feliz, Víbora sonrió de repente, era curioso lo chistoso que se veía a Tigresa acostada, enojada, arropada hasta el cuello. -¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó, ahora lucía mas enojada, pero como estaba hacía que fuera mas chistoso aun, Víbora se acerca estirando su cuerpo, sus cabezas estarían a punto de chocar...

-¿No tienes frío?- Preguntó susurrado burlescamente Víbora, con una sonrisa de ¿oreja a oreja?.

Eso bastó para desatar una especie de tormenta extraña causada por insinuaciones, o algo así, Tigresa sujetó un disco de madera y lo lanzó contra Víbora, quien lo esquivó con gran facilidad desplazando su cabeza junto a la de Po, quien empezó a correr fuera de la habitación, en ese preciso instante otro disco fue lanzado, pero falló completamente, pues el panda se agachó con velocidad, además había atravesado con facilidad la estructura del cuarto de grulla...

-¡Hey!- Se escuchó el grito de Grulla aunque no provenía de la habitación.

Otro disco de madera fue lanzado y golpeó certeramente la cabeza de Po, seguido de un alarido, pero ya no hubo oportunidad para seguir atacando pues ya había corrido lejos y en la misma dirección que había tomado Reyko.

-¿Está sensible?- Preguntó Po ingenuamente mientras corría en el pasillo, Víbora solo rió por lo bajo.

En el cuarto de Tigresa, la maestra ya estaba sujetando otro disco de madera, pero cuando Grulla se asomó en el cuarto con la puerta abierta Tigresa bajó la guardia, y el arma, una vez mas estaba calmada, y guardando su brazo debajo de las sábanas se acurrucaba lentamente, toda esa furia disminuía.

-Siento lo de tu cuarto Grulla...- Exclamó Tigresa, aunque todavía persistía el ímpetu que tuvo hace un rato.

-No hay problema, ya ha pasado otras veces...- Respondió Grulla pasivo, -Voy a estar escribiendo algo en mi cuarto, si necesitas algo avísame, ahora va a ser mucho mas fácil escuchar...- Añadió mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto de Tigresa, quien miraba neutral como lo hacía, cuando finalmente la cerró, movió su oreja derecha fugazmente, como respuesta al estímulo auditivo quizás... suspiró y su mirada pensativa se enfocó en el techo.

==== En el bloque exterior de entrenamiento ===

Reyko había encontrado a Mono, Mantis y Shifu conversando al borde de las escaleras por las que se había sufrido el accidente, Maestro Shifu parecía un poco afectado por el suceso, bajaba la mirada y no parecía haber algo concluyente para la conversación en ese instante, hasta que se escapó una mirada en dirección a donde estaba Reyko, éste sintió que lo habían atrapado, pues los dos furiosos también se enfocaron en el... empezó a caminar en dirección a ellos, a diferencia de los furiosos que tenían una mirada de incertidumbre, el maestro Shifu sonrió al ver al jaguar acercarse, los dos furiosos que le acompañaban se encaminaron en dirección al valle, dispuestos a darle otra caminata a las malvadas escaleras...

-Maestro...- Dijo Reyko, quien finalmente había llegado a donde estaba el maestra, miró hacia las escaleras, y observó como el par de maestros se tomaban su tiempo para bajarlas, parecía que conversaban.

-¿Estás bien Reyko?- Preguntó Shifu arqueando una ceja, en su voz se sentía la duda...

-Si... Pero parece que Tigresa se llevó la peor parte de este suceso- Respondió Reyko bajando la mirada y frotando su brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha en puño.

-Tampoco fue tan serio, solo un muy leve problema muscular, se repondrá en poco días...- Dijo Shifu sonriendo, parecía estar seguro de que todo estaría bien -Lo que si ha logrado es salvarse del entrenamiento...- Añadió preocupado y bajando la mirada, el maestro parecía mas perturbado por que no pudiera entrenar que por el estado directo de Tigresa.

-¿Maestro?...- Exclamó Reyko extrañado por la situación.

-¡No es que no me interese!, es que a ella le interesa, se pone un poco inquieta cuando le falta al entrenamiento, que aunque haya sido en muy pocas ocasiones, se nota su... inconveniente...- Dijo Shifu, llevando la situación de Tigresa no como estudiante, mas bien como individuo, como una hija.

-Oh, pido disculpas por todo, creo que...- Fue interrumpido Reyko.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien, eres muy rápido...- Dijo Shifu, casi fue susurro.

-Si, lo se...- Dijo Reyko sin ánimos, sus ojos celeste cielo se habían enfocado de lleno en el suelo.

-No debes creer que eres culpable, ahora dime como le hiciste, desarrollar la agilidad a tales puntos requiere algo más que unas vueltas a una pista- Dijo Shifu, quien había empezado a caminar de vuelta hacia el palacio muy lentamente.

-Solo trabajo de campo...- Dijo el jaguar frunciendo el ceño mirando al suelo, no era muy contento hablando de eso, el maestro Shifu le miró sin darse cuenta y lo notó.

-¿Solo trabajo de campo?, y ¿qué hacías?, ¿todo solo usando los pies?- Preguntó humorísticamente el maestro Shifu con una sonrisa en el rostro, Reyko levantó la mirada al sentir el giro de ánimo en la conversación.

-Mas o menos...- Dijo Reyko parpadeando constantemente, como si la película de todo lo que había hecho empezara a correr por cada parpadeo, Shifu se detuvo a un paso de entrar al palacio y le miró en son de sospecha, recibió una mueca de incertidumbre por parte de Reyko...

====En LA escalera ===

El maestro Mono y Mantis estaban bajando la escalera, que hasta hace un rato había sido testigo del fuerte impacto entre

-¡Qué incidente!- Exclamó Mono con asombro.

-Si... Tigresa no suele estar metida en situaciones como ésta...- Dijo Mantis rascándose la barbilla, estaba ubicado en el hombro izquierdo de Mono, siempre solía utilizar a uno que otro amigo furioso como "montura"

-¿Y qué piensas del nuevo?- Preguntó Mono con incomodidad en su voz.

-Me parece un buen sujeto...- Dijo Mantis, mantenía la expresión, -¡Ah! además es muy habilidoso, o al menos lo suficiente como para jugar con Tigresa, ¿no crees?- Dijo Mantis, mostraba alegría en su rostro y en su voz, pero había algo más...

-¡Cierto! espera...- Dijo Mono, primero estaba sonriendo y ahora estaba atónito.

-Lo sé, es difícil creerlo...- Dijo Mantis extrañado, miraba inquietamente todo a su alrededor, debía haber un lugar para que esa sensación se perdiera.

-¿Será cosa de felinos?- Preguntó Mono, aun estaba asombrado.

-Entonces Tigresa sería racista...- Respondió Mantis, su voz tenía un tono de "Eso lo explica todo", -Pero creo que Po tiene algo que ver por aquí- Añadió, mantenía el mismo tono de seguridad.

-¿Po?- Exclamó Mono confuso, -¿Qué tiene que ver el con ella?- Preguntó.

-No solo con ella, con todos nosotros, podríamos decir que Po nos ha suavizado... a todos, incluso al Maestro Shifu- Dijo Mantis, distanciando sus brazos de si, con ese ademan transmitía el mensaje de "míranos".

-Si, quizás tengas razón...- Dijo Mono sonriendo, -Ahh, no puede ser...- Suspiró repentinamente, su mirada por los suelos.

-¿Que pasó?- Preguntó Mantis, trataba de obtener contacto visual con Mono.

-Mis galletas...-Susurró Mono, la decepción se había apropiado de su rostro, Mantis solo sonrió casi burlescamente.

===En el comedor del Palacio de Jade ===

-¿Qué tendrán que las hace tan ricas?- Preguntaba Víbora sentada en frente de Po, quien estaba al otro lado de la mesa en el asiento de Tigresa, entre ellos dos estaba un jarrón verde opaco y Po sacaba una galleta de el, inmediatamente se la llevaba a la boca le daba un bocado, justo después Víbora deslizaba su cola y sacaba una galleta.

-No lo se, pero son muy ricas, ahora se las debo- Dijo Po, al tragar el bocado de galleta que se había comido.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué piensas del nuevo?- Preguntó Víbora, en su voz había incomodidad, como si fuera algo de lo que no debería hablar.

-Me cae bien..- Respondió Po, su mirada se depositó sobre la galleta que tenía frente a el.

-¿Po?, no se te ve muy bien...- Dijo Víbora, ya se había comido una galleta entera de un bocado.

-Ah- Suspiró Po, recostaba su barbilla en su mano, que a su vez se apoyaba en la mesa, -¿No te parece extraño que llegara muy de repente?- Preguntó mirando a los ojos de Víbora, momento en el que ella notó cierta tristeza en las palabras de Po.

-No creo que sea extraño, es decir, pudo haber llegado en cualquier momento...- Respondió Víbora razonablemente, sonreía levemente.

-Si, tienes razón Víbora, parece llevarse bastante bien con Tigresa... ¿no?- Dijo Po bajando la mirada y con timidez al límite en su voz.

-¡Ahhh! es por eso...- Dijo Víbora, con una muy tierna voz y mas aun mirada, aunque pareciera casi lástima...

-¿Q-Qué?- Vocalizó descuidadamente Po.

-Quizás le haya agradado bastante encontrarse a otro felino como ella, además tu...- Dijo Víbora, algo de rubor se empezaba a mostrar en su escamoso rostro.

-¿Yo que?- Preguntó Po atónito ante lo que observaba, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, y la esmeralda en ellos era muy notoria.

-Nos has cambiado a todos- Exclamó Víbora, una sonrisa sincera hacía acto de aparición en su rostro, Po respondió de la misma manera, ambos guerreros tomaron una galleta.

=== En el bloque exterior de entrenamiento ===

Reyko caminaba de un lado a otro en los límites de la entrada al Palacio de Jade, parecía que esperara algo, sin embargo... Tigresa estaba acostada, quizás dormida, Mono y Mantis bajaron a la aldea, Po y Víbora estaban en algún lado... Shifu estaba... en otro lado...

El jaguar simplemente no tenía cosa alguna que hacer, al menos no en ese mismo instante, de repente, antes de llegar al otro extremo del límite que se había plantado en su caminata sin sentido, se detuvo, se sentó en el suelo con ambas piernas recogidas, miraba hacia el bloque de entrenamiento, empezó a analizar a cada uno de los individuos con los que convivía en esta ocasión...

El maestro Shifu era alguien que tenía todo planeado, era como si se hubiera preparado para enfrentar cada posible situación que se le pudiera presentar, era un juego de ajedrez con todas las jugadas ya preparadas.

Po es alguien amigable, quizás el tipo de individuo con el que más se identificaría, le había resultado bastante cómodo tratar con el, sin embargo había una pequeña cosa que hacía que "el resto" solo fuera una piedra escondida en un bosque lleno de niebla... y otras piedras.

Tigresa resultaba alguien amigable, parecía tímida y avezada al mismo tiempo pero... las cosas no están muy claras con ella no continuó más...

Víbora resultaba simplemente adorable, dispuesta a dar el primer paso para llegar a cualquier cosa, algo en ella había hecho que su confianza fuera mas fácil de acceder.

Mantis era un muy buen individuo, incluso se había ofrecido a enseñarle algo de acupuntura, cuando alguien se ofrece a favorecer a alguien más, solo se expresan buenas intenciones, a menos que todo sea un plan fríamente calculado para hacer algo malo, pero el no le había dado razones a Mantis para hacer algo como eso... esperaba que no.

Mono, pasivo, amigable, bastante curioso, siquiera lo suficiente como para empezar a conversar de forma estable.

Grulla era un individuo educado, moderado, estaba bien puesto en sus cabales y no tenía problemas al controlar sus emociones, parecía estar consciente de que las reacciones lo definían todo.

Este mosaico de personalidades se presentaba a el de muy positiva forma, todos, aunque no supiera que recorría las mentes de los individuos había mantenido la humildad, las cosas no tenían razón para estar mal, estas relaciones que había construido con los individuos se mostraba en muy buen estado, no necesariamente "transparente", pero los suficientemente claro como para estar consciente de que actitudes tomar ante cada uno de los individuos.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Preguntó Po que aparecía desde atrás y se paraba junto a Reyko, quien se había quedado en una especie de trance al mirar el bloque de entrenamiento.

-No, nada- Dijo Reyko levantándose.

-¿En serio?, por que parecía que meditabas o algo...- Dijo Po, el ánimo positivo con el que habló al inicio fue poco a poco mermándose.

-No, no hacía cosa importante... ¿pasa algo?- Preguntó Reyko frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-No... nada, ¿cómo fue que pasó todo?- Preguntó el panda, había entrecerrado los ojos en búsqueda de los hechos.

-¿Qué?, ¿Con Tigresa?- Preguntó Reyko, no parecía estar muy seguro de como había ocurrido todo, Po sacudió positivamente la cabeza con una gran intriga en sus ojos. -Simplemente volteé y ella cayó encima mío, creo que rodamos y después la gravedad hizo su trabajo, eso pasó...- Concluyó Reyko rascándose la cabeza con la mirada a sus pies.

Sin embargo, a Po se le habían cruzado multitud de cosas con lo que el jaguar le decía, versiones alternas, pero todas posibles sobre "Cayó encima mío"... primero se imaginó a Tigresa en una especie de intento de asesinato, no le había gustado que Reyko tuviera el primer lugar en la competencia, entonces ella salta encima del jaguar extendiendo las garras, pero no logró sujetarse de quien sería su "presa" y ocurre el accidente.

Otro sería uno de sus juegos, Tigresa trata de sujetarlo para tirarlo al suelo, esperando que se desate otro movimiento coreográfico o lo que sea, sin embargo cuando sujeta el hombro del jaguar con una de sus manos, no calcula bien, y no solo tropieza, sino que arrastra al jaguar directo contra el suelo, el intento de juego termina en heridas...

Otro caso sería un intento de abrazo que salió mal, ¿abrazo?... bueno, es una hipótesis... se imagina a una sonriente Tigresa corriendo, y cuando salta hacia Reyko, el jaguar voltea rápidamente, el abrazo se convierte en embestida.

Otro caso sería que Reyko se haya asustado con Tigresa tras el, la presión puede llegar a torturar a muchos individuos, especialmente cuando se tiene a una de las mejores guerreras de China en persecución, quizás Reyko se haya sorprendido con Tigresa y actuó hostilmente, pero si hubiera sido así Tigresa en vez de dejarse cargar lo hubiera...

-Se pudo prevenir, lo sé, estoy seguro de ello- Dijo Reyko frotándose el brazo izquierdo, no estaba muy feliz...

-Emm, si, tienes razón...- Dijo Po espontáneamente, estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo que decía Reyko.

-Bueno, no hay cosas que hacer por ahora ¿verdad?- Dijo Reyko, brindaba una rápida mirada a todo a su alrededor. -Enséñame la aldea, no me quiero sentir como un perdido por aquí- Añadió sonriendo.

-Claro, te enseñaré el restaurante de mi padre- Dijo Po sonriendo.

Y en un parpadeo de ojos ya estaban allí: El restaurante del señor Ping, no tenía mucho trabajo en esos instantes, es como la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta, aquí serían las horas antes del almuerzo, muchos individuos preferían el restaurante, es un lugar en el que solo comes y no hay labores que hacer para comer, además, después no tienes que lavar cosa alguna, en estos momentos no tenía mucho trabajo, mejor dicho nada, el restaurante estaba vacío, al fondo y detrás del mostrador solo se podía observar el lomo del señor Ping.

-¿Estás seguro?, parece ocupado...- Dijo Reyko, que no salía del punto ciego en el portal de entrada, Po estaba en cambio, a punto de mostrarse.

-¿Con quién?- Preguntó Po, Reyko solo se quedó con la boca abierta esperando la salida de algún argumento, -¡Vamos!, es mi pa- Agregó el panda, mientras sujetando a Reyko del hombro izquierdo con la mano del mismo lado empezó a tirar de el en dirección al mostrador, el señor Ping desde el otro lado se había dado cuenta de la visita con gran sutileza, de repente se levanta, y se deja mostrar, su mirada al inicio esperaba sonriente a un cliente, pero tal moderada actitud cambió a una mas eufórica, describía claramente saltar por el mostrado y alcanzar a su hijo, pero se controló, aun cuando casi corrió hacia fuera.

-Po, ¿Cómo has estado hijo?- Preguntó sonriente el noble ganso.

-Bien pa, ¿cómo va el restaurante?- Preguntó sonriendo y observando todo el lugar.

-Listo para servir caldo, ¿quién es tu amigo?- Preguntó al notar al callado jaguar.

-El es Reyko, ha llegado al palacio, también cocina- Respondió Po con ánimos.

-Es un placer conocerlo.- Dijo Reyko con una sonrisa, extendía la mano derecha.

-El placer es mío- Dijo el ganso, respondía al mismo tiempo el gesto que amigablemente había realizado, -Así que cocinas, si eso sigue así el maestro Shifu podría llegar abrir un restaurante con ustedes...- Añadió, no se quitaba de su mirada una mueca de sospecha, ojos casi cerrados con una sonrisa de travesura en su cara, -¡O mejor trabajar en equipo!, así hay mas producción...-Concluyó, su gesto de "curiosidad" se reemplazó por uno mas pacífico, en un segundo preocupado.

-Pa, ¿no necesitas algo de ayuda?, creo que Reyko y yo podemos serte útiles- Dijo sonriendo Po, Reyko lo estaba mirando con una mueca de indiferencia.

-Por supuesto...- Dijo el ganso, extendió ambas alas hacia al frente, ambos guerreros pusieron la mano izquierda para recibir lo que les quería brindar, en un instante había dejado caer 1 trozo de tela en cada mano, era grisácea y un poco gruesa, sin embargo muy suave. -¿Podrían limpiar las mesas?- Preguntó, aunque habló más en forma retórica, pues cuando terminó de pronunciar palabra se regresó a todo su material de cocina, parece que no todo estaba completo, el panda y el jaguar se miraron mutuamente por un segundo, para posteriormente dirigirse a las mesas, el pensamiento cooperativa ya se había encargado de todo, Reyko limpiaba las de la derecha y Po las de la izquierda.

-Así que el es tu papá- Dijo Reyko serio, mientras recorría con su mano y a su vez con el trapo una de las mesas, en círculos.

-Si... aquí también está mi habitación antigua, ahora vivo en el Palacio- Dijo Po sonriendo, manteniendo la misma acción que Reyko en la mesa opuesta.

-Tuvo que haber sido un gran cambio ¿no?- Dijo Reyko, empezaba a avanzar a la siguiente mesa.

-¡Lo fue!, jamás pensé que llegaría a convivir con los mas grandes héroes de China...- Dijo Po, una pequeña mirada nostálgica se había enfocado en la mesa que se limpiaba, recuerda perfectamente su vida en el restaurante, hasta el anuncio de la selección del guerrero Dragón.

-¿Y pensaste en convertirte en un héroe?- Preguntó Reyko arqueando una ceja con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Mucho menos!- Respondió Po.

-Interesante...- Dijo Reyko aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jeje- Rió Po, era divertido mirar al pasado, las cosas por las que lloramos allí, son por las que reímos aquí...

===En el palacio de Jade, en el cuarto de Tigresa...===

-Tigresa...- Dijo Shifu muy calmado, estaba sentado al lado derecho de la maestra acostada, pero todo su cuerpo estaba girado en dirección a ella... -¡¿Qué ocurrió allí?- Preguntó eufórico y sorprendido, Tigresa dio un largo y profundo suspiro, con su mirada dirigida a sus pies, a pesar de que no les podía ver debido a la sábana.

-Estábamos... compitiendo... ¿verdad?- Dijo Tigresa, dándole una mirada llena de inseguridad, dudas y casi preocupación al maestro Shifu, quien era un padre para ella y quizás comprendía lo que le ocurría.

-Si... - Dijo Shifu bajando la mirada, -Pero debes ser mas cuidadosa...las competencias son útiles, pero su capacidad de destruir es inmensa...- Añadió mirando preocupado a Tigresa, pero había nobleza en su expresión, era la preocupación de un padre por el estado de su hija.

-Maestro...- Dijo Tigresa dirigiendo su mirada a Shifu.

-Siempre rinde tu mayor esfuerzo posible, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Shifu, estaba triste.

-Lo haré maestro...- Respondió educadamente Tigresa, de repente abre sus ojos de par en par...

El maestro Shifu había abrazado a Tigresa, acariciaba con delicadeza la cabeza de la maestra con sus manos pequeñas, había tomado en parte el papel de la almohada, pues la maestra Tigresa tenía su cabeza descansando en el regazo del maestro Shifu... cerró los ojos y se permitió un momento de tranquilidad con su maestro, con su padre.

Fin del capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado, como ven, sigo editando y espero mejorando, Dios les Bendiga.


	5. Capítulo 5: La flor de la amistad

Pido disculpas por la tardanza, espero que les agrade este capítulo remodelado =), gracias a todos por leer y comentar.

—Nuevo capítulo—

Ahora Reyko y Po estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la mesa de la derecha, de las que pertenecían a la clasificación "Lejos del mostrador", habían terminado de limpiar todas las sillas y mientras conversaban, Reyko jugaba con el trozo de tela que se le había otorgado haciéndolo desplazar de un lado de la mesa al otro.

—Tai Lung era mucho mas ahondado en el Kung Fu que yo, hubieron algunos problemas en la aldea cuando llegamos allí... —Decía Po inquieto, sin que Reyko se diera cuenta estaba reviviendo el momento.

—Pero resultaste ganador... —Dijo Reyko con los ojos entrecerrados en signo de sospecha y aun jugando con el trozo de tela.

—Si... su truco más bueno falló contra mi... —Dijo Po rascándose la barriga levemente.

—¿Cuál era exactamente ese truco? —Preguntó Reyko, no encontraba forma en que un solo individuo venciera a alguien que había vencido a cinco, pero no solo cinco... cinco maestros.

—Era un ataque a los nervios —Respondió Po, permanecía su espíritu entusiasta en la conversación, —Trajo a todos los furiosos en muy malas condiciones... y eso hizo que... tuviera miedo. —Añadió, se desanimaba conforme avanzaba en la conversación.

—Pero le venciste, se me hace un poco difícil comprender como 5 maestros no pudieron y uno solo si... —Confesó el jaguar, ya le había dado razones para su rostro sospechoso, no era suficiente.

—¡Lo mismo digo!, osea, ¡no podía ser tan rápido como para que fuera imposible ver sus ataques venir! —Dijo Po, ahora mismo también se sentía asombrado por lo que había logrado.

—Es decir... lo único que le hacía un verdadero monstruo a Tai Lung era su ataque a los nervios y ya...—Dijo Reyko, sujetaba el trozo de tela con las dos manos y lo estiraba.

—Eso parecía, lo que se me hace curioso es por que no lo usó al inicio y terminó todo de una vez...—Dijo Po, enfocaba la mirada en su propio trozo de tela ubicado en su mano derecha hecho bola.

—Quizás quería "divertirse" un rato, es interesante pensar como alguien pasa a cambiar de un instante al otro... de tal manera.— Dijo Reyko, ésta vez aplastaba el trozo de tela con sus dos manos.

—Eso mismo pienso a veces... —Dijo el panda, soltó el trozo de tela y cayó arrugado en la mesa, en ese preciso instante observó como una moderada cantidad de individuos empezaban a entrar al restaurante, cerdos, conejos, y los hijos de éstos, Po se levantó y obstruyó un poco el paso de la corriente de individuos, lo mismo hizo Reyko, pero éste se resguardó por unos instantes más detrás de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

—¿Hora de irnos? —Preguntó Reyko arqueando una ceja, los individuos ya empezaban a colmar el lugar, el panda solo respondió sonriendo, giró su cuerpo hacia el mostrador...

—Hora del almuerzo pa...—Dijo Po, utilizó su mano derecha de bocina para aumentar el volumen de su voz.

—De acuerdo Po, gracias por tu visita, ¡lo mismo a ti Reyko! —Gritó el ganso desde atrás del mostrador, o al menos de allí parecía provenir la voz.

—¡A-A usted! —Respondió Reyko, haciendo lo mismo que Po, quien ya estaba tratando de salir del restaurante, Reyko salió apretujándose un poco entre un par de cerdos, pero salió exitosamente, el guerrero Dragón se encontraba no muy lejos de el.

—Vaya clientela ¿no? —Dijo Po ya afuera, admirando a las personas que entraban, familias enteras...

—Si... o son muy exitosos o el único restaurante en el valle —Dijo Reyko con una sonrisa amigable.

—La primera, Reyko...— Respondió Po de la misma forma, empezaba a caminar de vuelta hacia las escaleras, que resultaban ya un poco tediosas, pero de igual manera el había decidido bajarlas, así que el debía subirlas.

—¿No crees que debemos apresurarnos, es hora del almuerzo después de todo ¿no? —Dijo Reyko frunciendo el ceño levemente, —Y... tenemos que preparar la comida ¿verdad? —Añadió mirando a Po con preocupación.

—Si... pero, adelántate, pon a hervir el agua mientras tanto... —Respondió Po mirando a las escaleras sin que Reyko lo notase, el territorio que le tocaba no era el que más comodidad le permitía, Reyko respondió asintiendo positivamente la cabeza y de inmediato empezó a correr en 4 patas hacia las escaleras. —De seguro antes de contar 30 segundos el ya está arriba... —Pensó Po un poco frustrado.

====Arriba de todas las escaleras====

Reyko ya estaba arriba del todo, al subir el último escalón abandonó su estilo de 4 patas y empezó a caminar en 2, sin embargo, seguía corriendo, debía cumplir con el mandato de Po, cruzó la puerta de entrada al palacio y ya recorría los muy bien realizados pisos, aunque había disminuido su velocidad, siguió corriendo a ese ritmo acelerado pero cuidadoso, había llegado al pasillo habitacional, donde podía observar al maestro Shifu con una expresión sonriente y satisfecha saliendo de la habitación de Tigresa, cuando éste observó a Reyko cruzando en dirección a la cocina pareció sorprenderse un poco, no había escuchado sus pasos previamente.

—¡Hola maestro Shifu! —Exclamó a gritos el jaguar, cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para tener contacto visual directo con el maestro.

—Hola... —Susurró el maestro con los ojos abiertos de par en par hacia la dirección que había tomado Reyko, la confianza del jaguar fue de muy fácil adquisición.

Entre el apresurado recorrido el jaguar había finalmente llegado a la cocina, observó en un estante la típica parafernalia de la cocina, y recogió de entre todos esos objetos una gran olla, la llenó de agua y la puso a hervir.

—¿Vas a ayudar a Po con la comida? — Preguntó el maestro Shifu, que recogía una de las sillas del comedor y la ubicaba en frente de todo el complejo de la cocina.

—Si... sería lo correcto, después de todo me están dando lugar aquí así que debería hacer algo para... compensar sus favores —Respondió el jaguar volteando a ver al panda Rojo que lo observaba como juzgando cada movimiento que se atreva a realizar.

—Si... es lo correcto... —Dijo el maestro Shifu bajando la mirada.

—Entonces dígame, ¿qué pensó cuando Po fue elegido guerrero Dragón en vez que sus estudiantes? — Preguntó Reyko mientras que en otra olla ubicaba una gran cantidad de arroz.

—Emm... ¿A qué va la pregunta? —Preguntó Shifu arqueando una ceja, no entendía por que el jaguar había tomado el tema así sin más.

—A conversar un rato, conocernos más, maestro... —Respondió Reyko, aún ocupado en las cosas de la cocina, pero sonriente.

—Pues, empezaría con enojo —Dijo el maestro Shifu frunciendo el ceño aún con su mirada en el suelo, —Oh, bueno, creo que eso fue lo que hubo al inicio mientras lo conocía... —Añadió asombrado de lo que decía, mientras intentaba observar que ocurría en la cocina con Reyko.

—Y... ¿porqué? —Preguntó Reyko sin mirarlo, aunque parecía tener ojos en la espalda, pues se aseguraba de que el maestro no observara lo que estaba preparando.

—Lo subestimé, mi maestro me enseñó que no todos son iguales, ni aprenden de la misma forma... —Dijo Shifu, sus intentos de ver lo que Reyko estaba preparando habían cedido y se sentaba como debía en la silla, —Y tu dime, ¿Qué quieres aprender? —Preguntó, el jaguar no había especificado.

—No se preocupe por eso maestro, estoy aprendiendo... —Respondió el jaguar volteando a verlo con una gran sonrisa, Shifu solo sonrió de la misma forma, aunque no haya habido respuesta directa a su pregunta.

—¡Perdón la tardanza! — Exclamó Po entrando rápida y repentinamente en la cocina. —Eh, hola maestro —Añadió al observar a Shifu sentado allí, al verlo sonrió y se levantó de la silla, la ubicó en su respectivo lugar en la mesa.

—Entonces, ¿ en qué momento estará lista la comida? —Preguntó Shifu aún sonriente.

—Yo le avisaré maestro —Respondió Reyko, mientras que detrás suyo ya estaba Po tomando en cuenta el cuidado del caldo de fideos.

—De acuerdo, les veo luego en ese caso — Respondió Shifu, ya salía de la habitación, sin embargo no tomaba camino al pasillo habitacional...

—¿Y de qué estaban conversando? —Preguntó Po, junto a el estaba Reyko preparando lo que fuera que estaba preparando.

—De ti... una llegada imprevista ¿verdad? —Dijo Reyko, había agregado unos vegetales muy bien picados a su olla.

—Ah... si —Respondió Po, había recordado su caída del cielo en una bola de fuego...más o menos, —Ya de veras, ¿por qué estás aquí?, estás muy completo ¿no crees? — Añadió el panda, al instante Reyko abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Creo... que falta algo... —Respondió Reyko adoptando una mirada más seria y enfocada en su olla, Po notó rápidamente su cambio de humor.

—Perdón si te pregunté algo que no debía... —Susurró desanimado el panda.

—No, no es eso, solo me acordé de algo... —Respondió Reyko sacudiendo su cabeza en un instante y prestándole toda la atención necesaria a la olla.

—De acuerdo... —Respondió Po, no había recuperado el ánimo...

Desde ese instante un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la cocina, la comida preparándose era el único sonido que se producía además del movimiento de ollas y el golpe de cuchillos con una superficie de madera después de cortar una que otra verdura, fruta o algo y así se mantuvo hasta que minutos después los Furiosos empezaron a llegar a la mesa, después de que habían llegado Mono, Mantis, Víbora y Grulla finalmente había llegado el maestro Shifu, ambos cocineros empezaron a cargar sus respectivos platos sobre sus brazos y se dirigieron a la mesa, Po había colocado su típico y delicioso caldo mientras que Reyko había dejado un arroz con verduras que desprendía el aroma de cada una de los elementos que lo componían, incluso uno que otro trozo de tomate adornaba mas el plato, Po se había sentado, el maestro Shifu estaba indeciso, Mono, Mantis y Grulla habían empezado a comer, Víbora lucía indiferente, Reyko...

—Buen provecho, espero que les guste la comida que les he preparado —Dijo Reyko refiriéndose al arroz con verduras, mientras volvía a la cocina, Po observó como llenaba dos platos con caldo, y otros dos con el arroz y verduras, los ubicaba en sus hombros y se dirigía al pasillo habitacional.

—Reyko... ¿Por qué no te sientas? —Preguntó Víbora, que todavía no había dado sorbo alguno o cucharada a su caldo.

—Falta la maestra Tigresa, además está... sola. —Respondió Reyko, por un segundo parecía perder equilibrio de los platos que tenía en sus brazos, Víbora envolvió con su cola los platos que le pertenecían y se deslizó hasta estar junto a Reyko.

—Vamos... — Susurró Víbora mientras empezaba a deslizarse rápidamente en dirección a la habitación de la maestra, Reyko empezó a seguirle a un más lento ritmo, debido a la valiosa carga que llevaba, mientras el jaguar caminaba con su ritmo, Víbora ya estaba esperándole detenida en la puerta de la habitación de Tigresa, quien lucía impaciente por entrar en la habitación, cuando Reyko finalmente había llegado junto a Víbora...

—¡Entra la comida! —Exclamó animadamente Víbora mientras empujaba la puerta con su cabeza e ingresaba en la habitación, tras ella entraba cuidadosamente y sonriendo Reyko, quien observaba como Tigresa se sentaba en su lugar quedando arropada solo desde la cintura hacia abajo, Víbora se había ubicado a comer junto a la maestra mientras que el jaguar se acercaba con cuidado hacia ella, se inclina un poco y Tigresa recoge 1 plato de caldo con fideos y 1 de arroz con verduras con cada mano, los ubica en sus piernas.

—Creí que la especialidad de Po eran los fideos... — Dijo Tigresa al notar el contenido del segundo plato, al inicio le pareció que era un especie de extra para ella por estar "delicada" de salud.

—Lo son, y quizás lo sean por siempre, el arroz con verduras lo preparó Reyko —Dijo Víbora, cargando su cuchara del arroz con verduras, la ingirió, —¡Y está muy bueno! —Añadió, con un brillo en sus ojos que no se lo notaba desde que había probado el caldo con fideos de Po por primera vez, Tigresa le miró entrecerrando los ojos y a continuación cargo su propia cuchara de arroz y se lo llevó a la boca inmediatamente, después de un par de masticadas dudosas... empezó a consumir con velocidad, hasta que tragó todo el contenido.

—Sabe ge-bastante bien... —Dijo Tigresa mirando a Reyko quien consumía primero el caldo con fideos y parecía bien enfocado en ello.

—Me alegra que les guste —Dijo Reyko sonriendo, después de tragar unos sorbos de caldo.

—Pero si está bastante bueno, ¿no es así Tigresa? —Pregunto muy alegre Víbora, en verdad estaba deleitada con el alimento, sin embargo Tigresa no respondió, estaba demasiado enfocada comiendo el arroz con verduras, solo cuando notó que Víbora le había empezado a mirar con una ceja bien arqueada detuvo su comportamiento compulsivo y se concentró mas en el caldo... y de forma mas moderada.

—Si... lo está. —Dijo Tigresa antes de dar un sorbo al caldo sujetando el plato como si fuera un vaso.

—¿Se siente mejor maestra?, digo... ¿ya no duele? —Preguntó Reyko, pero parecía muy dudoso al preguntar lo que preguntaba.

—Si, no fue algo muy duro después de todo, gracias por interesarte —Respondió Tigresa sonriendo, estaba controlándose más.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así Reyko? —Preguntó Víbora, ya había terminado su arroz y continuaba con el caldo.

—Con mi padre, verduras era lo que mas teníamos así que no solo aprendí esto, más tarde quizás pueda preparar algo diferente si desean. —Dijo Reyko, ya había terminado ambos platos, las furiosas no lo habían siquiera notado.

—Reyko disculpa, no te molestaría, es decir si hay... —Decía Tigresa, estaba ruborizada y movía un plato vacío en su mano derecha de forma muy sutil.

—¿Desea más? —Preguntó Reyko al ver todas las señales subliminales que enviaba Tigresa.

—Si, solo... si hay, por supuesto... —Respondió Tigresa, con la mirada baja, no podía soportar que el jaguar le observara ruborizada y erizada por una situación tan infantil.

—No hay problema, vengo en unos instantes... —Dijo Reyko, extendía su mano para tomar delicadamente el plato que sostenía Tigresa, con tanto que lo movía parecía que estaba por lanzarlo como había hecho previamente con los discos de madera, que por cierto, ya no estaban cerca...

—Muchas... gracias... —Exclamó Tigresa, desviando la mirada y entregando el plato finalmente, aunque Reyko no lo notase Víbora lo hacía... esa mirada de "Trágame Tierra".

—A mi también por favor, solo caldo, el arroz me ha llenado... —Dijo Víbora gentilmente cediendo ambos platos, que poseía.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo Reyko, ahora tenía un moderada pila de platos camino a la cocina, y dos tendrían que venir cargados nuevamente, cruzó la puerta...

—¿Bastante rico verdad? —Preguntó Víbora dirigiéndose a Tigresa, la única furiosa con la que se encontraba en estos instantes.

—Bastante... —Exclamó Tigresa mirando directamente a Víbora, creía que si seguía desviando el contacto sospecharían de ella...

—Comparando... ¿Cuál arte es el mejor? ¿Po o Reyko? —Preguntó Víbora mirando de forma pícara a Tigresa, que se sentía mas que perturbada con los ojos entrecerrados de Víbora.

—Ambos se complementan muy bien... —Exclamó Tigresa extrañada.. y dando otro sorbo a lo que quedaba de su caldo.

—Me parece la respuesta correcta —Respondió Víbora sonriendo de forma más amistosa y menos acosadora, Tigresa respondió a la sonrisa, con un intento de crear una lo mas natural posible, pero parecía resultar en un "jejejeje" mudo.

—¡Listo! —Sorprendió Reyko en el cuarto.

—De acuerdo, es muy rápido... — Pensó Víbora asustada, —Genial. —Exclamó sonriente.

—Aquí está la suya... — Dijo Reyko inclinándose y entregando un plato a Víbora, —Y la suya —Añadió inclinándose mas en dirección a Tigresa, como si fuera un camarero en algún restaurante de lujo, Tigresa sonrió antes de empezar a comer y Víbora solo se lanzó a la comida como si el plato se la fuera a comer antes, —Bueno, voy a empezar a lavar las cosas, adelantarme ya que me he desocupado mas rápido... —Añadió, recuperaba su postura normal y se retiraba definitivamente del cuarto.

Caminaba despacio por el pasillo, con mucha delicadeza, de manera que sus pasos sean inaudibles, quizás de allí el factor sorpresa, cuando llegó al comedor había observado como el maestro Shifu ya no estaba y solo permanecía el plato vacío, mientras que Mono había recargado, o al menos eso parecía pues los demás esperaban pacientemente para que termine, aprovechando el tiempo conversaban.

—Sabía bastante bien, le haces competencia a Po —Dijo Grulla aleteando un poco al dirigirse a Reyko, quien solo sonrió mientras se dirigía al puesto de Shifu y recogía el plato.

—Deberías trabajar en conjunto con Po en el restaurante de su padre mientras estés aquí —Dijo Mantis sonriendo, a su vez Reyko pasaba recogiendo los platos vacíos, —Harían un buen equipo, ¿no creen?, además el restaurante se vería beneficiado — Añadió con Reyko alejándose y dejando los platos en una superficie libre en la sección de la cocina.

—No creo que me necesiten para ser exitosos y trabajar bien, ¿verdad Po?— Preguntó Reyko regresando al comedor con las orejas bajas pero una sonrisa en el rostro.

—En verdad nos podrías ayudar en el restaurante, a mi padre le gusta la comida exótica, ya sabes, variar de vez en cuando... — Dijo Po sonriendo, pero su boca susurraba dudas al hablar.

—Si, quedaría para la próxima... —Respondió el jaguar.

—Bueno entonces, a terminar con esto... —Dijo Po levantándose de su lugar recogiendo sus platos y los de Mono que ya había terminado de comer.

—Perfecto. —Dijo Reyko sonriente, al mismo tiempo se dirigía a la sección de cocina de nuevo, pero...

—Hey, ¿dónde vas?, yo me encargo de eso, dime... ¿no quieres hablar con el maestro Shifu? —Preguntó Po sujetando a Reyko del hombro izquierdo, interrumpiendo a su vez el camino que el había decidido.

—Em... si. —Respondió simplemente Reyko, levantando las orejas que parecían montañas, aunque no sabía de donde había sacado eso Po.

—Entonces ve... —Dijo Po sonriendo y señalando con la cabeza la salida mas cercana al Durazno sagrado de la sabiduría.

—De acuerdo... gracias —Exclamó Reyko sonriente, inmediatamente se dirigió a la salida que le ofrecía Po y no resultó visible para los otros furiosos que permanecían en el comedor, en esos instantes ellos se dirigían a visitar a Tigresa, su amiga herida.

Mientras que Po se quedaba lavando los platos empezaba a pensar...

—Por que sentía eso cuando Reyko se acercaba, era una sensación fría, gélida, como tener a Tigresa emitiendo el mismo aura que hace un tiempo pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, que lo hacía más intimidante aun, era difícil comprenderle, como alguien podía emitir 2 diferentes "formas" al mismo tiempo... no lo sabía, ¿Acaso eran sus instintos de Guerrero Dragón jugaban con él?, a pesar de todo, su forma no era "mala", simplemente era como una extraña frecuencia en el sonido de su voz, pero no era malo...

=== En el Durazno sagrado de la sabiduría ===

—Eh... hola maestro... — Dijo Reyko curioso de lo que salía de su boca, el maestro SHifu estaba parado en el borde del "precipicio" justo unos pasos después del glorioso árbol de Durazno florecido.

—Hola, sabía muy bien la comida que preparaste— Dijo el maestro SHifu sonriendo.

—Muchas gracias, para que... —Decía Reyko, hasta que fue interrumpido.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme? — Preguntó bruscamente el maestro Shifu, su rostro había adquirido una gran seriedad.

—Pues... ¿usted? —Preguntó Reyko, ese ambiente misterioso que tenían estos maestros resultaba perturbador...

—Pues... ¿tu? —Replicó Shifu, Reyko comprendía que alguien debía hablar y el maestro Shifu no parecía muy dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Em... ¿Soy un buen estudiante? —Preguntó Reyko, esto debía pararlo.

—Tienes dedicación y buen ánimo, además de ser muy ágil, pero no te he visto pelear con alguno de los furiosos —Dijo Shifu, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa, ahora vería que tal era Reyko en combate.

—Si... entonces, creo que mejor esperamos unos minutos, acaban de comer... así que quizás... no... estén de tan buen humor para entrenar un rato... —Dijo Reyko, no tenía confianza en sus palabras o en lo que fuera a ocurrir.

—Muy bien, entonces pelea conmigo. —Dijo el maestro Shifu, avanzó unos pasos y Reyko retrocedió unos cuantos.

—Espere... ¿Ahora?, ¿Aquí? —Preguntó Reyko, con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido.

—No Reyko, vamos al patio... —Dijo Shifu, que continuó su camino con Reyko desplazándose a un lado del Durazno en reversa.

—De acuerdo... —Respondió Reyko, el asombro todavía existía en sus ojos, una cosa era enfrentarse con un Furioso, pero enfrentarse con quien les enseñó a todos parecía más desafiante, con el maestro Shifu tomando camino por los territorios accidentados de la montaña, el camino que debía seguir Reyko cambiaba.

—Sígueme Reyko. —Dijo Shifu, ya había tomado cierta distancia del Jaguar y casi parecía perderse entre las nubes que llegaban hasta lo mas alto que pudieran estar, lo que habían hecho en estos instantes era rodear la construcción, que parecía ser sin duda el mejor camino de aquí al patio, que no era mas que el área exterior de entrenamiento.

—Allí voy maestro... —Decía Reyko, caminando torpemente por ese paso que se formaba, no era de confianza después de todo, es decir, es muy fácil caerse por allí y no ser recordado jamás.

===En el área exterior de entrenamiento===

Shifu había caminado hasta el centro del "ring", donde Reyko llegaba unos pasos atrás de el y se detenía con una moderada distancia, el sol parecía estar un poco mas encendido en este sector, quizás vengativo de no poder iluminar otras secciones y a la gente con mas libertad.

—Entonces... en guardia. —Dijo Shifu muy confiado, el jaguar no respondió y una vez mas accedió a su posición de batalla, la que había usado anteriormente en el juego con Tigresa, movió el pie izquierdo hacia delante y preparó sus manos, una vez mas semejaba un vaquero sin equipo y a Shifu le había hecho gracia la forma en la que el jaguar había empezado, generalmente sus estudiantes ya tenían posiciones definidas para empezar un combate, pero ésto... parecía improvisado.

Shifu se acercó corriendo a el en primera instancia y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para asestar una patada el jaguar "empujó" hacia arriba ambas piernas del maestro Shifu con un leve golpe usando su mano derecha en puño, desviando perfectamente el golpe, a continuación con el maestro en el aire decidió golpear con el arco de la mano izquierda, de esta manera, tirando al maestro SHifu a una moderada distancia de él.

El maestro Shifu cayó curioso por el movimiento que había realizado... ¡no le había dolido en absoluto!, el estilo que el estuviera utilizando no era para dañar, era extremadamente sutil, quizás demasiado, —Está muy bien Reyko, ¿podrías ser un poco más... brusco? —Dijo Shifu, quería conseguir que utilice su estilo original, el que podría predecir se parecería al de Tigresa, pero no estaba seguro, es un guerrero que ha llegado de ningún lugar en específico, solo ha aprendido con lo que podía, no pudo evitar que el recuerdo fugaz de Oogway llegara a su mente.

—De acuerdo... —Dijo Reyko, pero ni bien terminanda la frase y el ya se había lanzado contra el maestro cargando con solo dos pies, el maestro pensó en hacer un contraataque, pero justo cuando estuvo en frente de el decide frenar de golpe y cambiar su acción por un golpe con la mano derecha a palma abierta, golpe que es desviado por un movimiento rápido de la mano izquierda del maestro, a continuación Reyko lanza un rodillazo rápido, del cual Shifu se defiende con la otra mano como bloqueo, pero el jaguar desliza su pierna bloqueada con gran agilidad y fuerza haciendo obvia la caída del maestro Shifu, que sujetado desde la mano derecha es desplazado hasta el lado derecho de Reyko con un arrastra por parte de su mano, para concluir asesta una fuerte patada de ese lado lanzándolo lejos.

—Es suficiente... —Dijo Shifu sonriente pero aun en guardia, ahora a una distancia prudente de Reyko.

—Perfecto —Dijo Reyko abandonando cualquier intento de pelea en ese momento.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, cada vez me da mas intriga de que podamos aprender de ti... —Dijo Shifu mientras se dirigía al palacio nuevamente, dejando a Reyko solo bajo el poderoso sol de la tarde, por ahora ya no hay mas que hacer.

====De noche en la aldea====

El maestro Shifu descendía por fin las escaleras del palacio de Jade seguido por todos sus estudiantes incluido Reyko, Tigresa ya había abandonado sus vendajes y Víbora parecía estarle susurrando algo.

—¿Estás segura? —Preguntaba Víbora preocupada, observaba de pies a cabeza a Tigresa, quizás no debía estar allí ahora.

—No se cuantas veces te lo he dicho desde que empezamos a bajar las escaleras Víbora, pero no hay problema, todo está bien, ¿ves? —Respondía Tigresa seria, mientras que aplastaba el piso incesantemente bajo su pie derecho y apuntaba con su mano derecha para que su amiga cobrara atención allí.

—Si, pero has hecho eso como excusa para decirme que estás bien desde a mediados de la escalera, no estoy segura Tigresa... —Continuaba susurrando Víbora preocupada.

—Solo vamos a estar en la aldea con el maestro Shifu, no creo que haya de que preocuparnos en exceso... —Dijo Tigresa mirando a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados, donde ya se mostraba cierta incomodidad de que ella se esté preocupando demasiado por su estado, quizás tuvo que haberse quedado para no causar tantas dudas, pero... ¿Qué hacía una maestra del Kung Fu sola en el palacio de Jade, en su habitación mirando el techo, esperando que todos los demás regresen de quien sabe que cosa en la aldea?, además si los individuos enfermos siguen en un ambiente enfermo, seguirán enfermos.

—De noche parece mas activa que de día... —Dijo Reyko refiriéndose a la gran cantidad de individuos que curioseaban en las calles en ese momento, las linternas chinas que estaban ubicadas en fila por sobre las cabezas de todos los individuos y se continuaban de construcción en construcción.

—No siempre es así Reyko, ahora mismo hay un festejo de... algo que no estoy muy seguro, ¿Mantis? —Preguntó Grulla, quizá el furioso supiera algo de por qué ocurría.

—¿Es qué no bajas a la aldea jamás?, están festejando eso de la comida... —Respondió Mantis, no estaba seguro de lo que decía, y la mirada curiosa que tenía Grulla cambió por una de semidesilusión.

—Arte culinaria, festival de Arte Culinaria, Mantis... —Interrumpió Po arqueando una ceja, con lo que parecía ser la respuesta correcta.

—Si, eso... — Dijo Mantis, afirmaba lo que decía el Guerrero Dragón.

—¡Miren eso! — Decía sorprendido Mono, por las calles circulaba un gran Dragón falso, era rojo y tenía unas velas encendidas en lo que sería la espina dorsal, quizás eso le daba la chispa de asombro a Mono, no era usual encontrar velas decorativas en un dragón, generalmente eso terminaba en feos accidentes, sin embargo había llamado la atención de todos los guerreros, que sonreían plácidamente al ver los movimientos que hacía para brindarle más alegría al festival.

—Emm... muy bien, parecen que van a estar felices por aquí, así que, disfruten del festival, coman algo... tengo asuntos que atender con el padre de Po... —Dijo Shifu, que había tomado la delantera y empezaba a caminar hacia la aldea, alejándose de su grupo protegido.

La noche sin duda había sido un muy buen momento para celebrar estos actos, todo parecía encajar correctamente en esos instantes, los guerreros habían ingresado ya en la aldea, Mono y Grulla estaban observando anonadados al Dragón y sus movimientos, mientras que Víbora y Tigresa observaban unos malabares que realizaban un par de cerdos, estaban rodeados de gente realizaban un muy excelente trabajo, Reyko parecía perdido mirando todo por donde caminaba con Mantis al hombro, mientras que Po...

—Hey, mira Reyko. —Dijo Mantis apuntando con su mano derecha a una fila de 7 sillas ubicadas detrás de una muy larga mesa, pero mas llamó la atención ver como entre los 3 conejos de un extremo y 3 cerdos del otro se sentaba Po, posteriormente varios platos se pusieron sobre las mesas, justo en frente de donde estaban sentados.

—¡Empieza el concurso de comida! —Dijo un cerdo con una voz aguda y entusiasta ubicado justo al lado derecho de la mesa, al terminar su frase golpeó un Wong.

—Los jueces probarán la comida... —Dijo otro cerdo con voz mas grave, inmediatamente quienes estaban sentados empezaron a comer, a excepción de Po, que tenía cara de no saber donde se había metido exactamente, no había llegado allí por voluntad propia...

—Por un momento pensé que era una competencia de quien come más... —Dijo Mantis medio decepcionado, quizás eso hubiera sido mas entretenido para verle, además sabía muy bien el gran comensal que era Po, hubiera ganado con facilidad.

—Si... yo también, no parece que Po vaya a estar incómodo de igual manera. —Dijo Reyko, aun mirando como se efectuaba el concurso, los jueces probaban dos o tres cucharadas de comida y escribían algo en un anotador que mientras el segundo cerdo había hablado fue otorgado a los jueces por parte de un conejo que recorrió ágilmente el espacio detrás de las sillas.

—¿Qué tal si buscamos al maestro? —Preguntó Mantis, volteando todo su cuerpo en dirección a Reyko.

—¿Porqué no? —Preguntó Reyko animado, no hay razones para no buscarlo, no les dijo que debían evitar contacto con el, —Tenía cosas que hacer con el padre de Po ¿no es así? —Preguntó, al mismo tiempo empezaba a caminar, posiblemente en dirección al restaurante, no había visto al padre de Po en otro lugar.

No estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para tener un largo recorrido hasta el lugar, la competencia de comida estaba tan solo a un cruce del restaurante, en el que a la distancia observaban como Tigresa y Víbora parecían ocultas detrás de un lado del portal, se dieron cuenta de que Reyko se acercaba con Mantis e inmediatamente Víbora movió la punta de su cola en ademán de negación como Tigresa los brazos, al mismo tiempo movían la boca, con la vaga de esperanza de que los guerreros tradujeran el mensaje, Reyko se detuvo, quedando junto al furioso en el otro extremo del portal.

El jaguar arqueo una ceja en señal de "¿qué ocurre?", y Víbora apuntó con su cola en dirección al interior del restaurante, Reyko empezó a asomarse lentamente, tratando de ver que era lo que ocurría, así Mantis que se había colocado en su cabeza con la misma intención, en el leve instante que pudieron observar, alcanzaron a ver en la mesa del fondo a la derecha a Shifu que estaba dando las espaldas a la entrada y ademas alcanzaron a observar al ganso encargado, pero tenía su mirada baja, de manera que no les notó, los guerreros se devolvieron a donde estaban "seguros", en el otro extremo las dos furiosas también lo hacían.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Susurró Reyko, lo suficientemente alto para que pueda ser escuchado.

—Nos gustaría saber lo mismo. —Respondió Víbora del otro extremo, pero levantó demasiado la voz, de manera que Tigresa le chitó fuertemente, Víbora solo la miró inocentemente en respuesta.

—Pasen estudiantes... —Exclamó el maestro Shifu, se sentía un muy buen humor en su voz, quizás demasiado para una persona que estaba siendo espiada, los estudiantes se miraron entre si curiosos por lo que se daba y empezaron a entrar caminando muy delicadamente.

—¡Oh!, no sabía a que se refería el maestro Shifu cuando habló jejeje —Dijo el señor Ping Sonriendo, pero aún con la mirada baja, los estudiantes se acercaron a los individuos y observaron entre ambos, ubicada sobre la mesa: El tablero de un juego muy tradicional en la aldea.

—¿Así que todo era un juego? —Preguntó Tigresa entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a su maestro de forma acusadora

—Jamás se termina de aprender... —Dijo el Maestro Shifu sonriendo, mientras que al mismo tiempo movía una pieza en el juego, la frase que había dicho quizás era argumento suficiente.

—Pero ¿por qué quería mantenerlo oculto de todos? —Preguntó Víbora un poco enojada, no le había hecho gracia tanto misterio por un juego.

—Yo no he querido mantenerlo oculto... —Respondió Shifu mientras observaba como el ganso parecía calcular y conocer cada movimiento posible por parte de el.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Po? —Preguntó el señor Ping, finalmente realizando su movimiento, que pareció intrigarle al maestro Shifu.

—Estaba curioseando por allí y terminó de juez en el concurso de comida... —Respondió Mantis sobándose la barbilla y mirando al cielo.

—Papá has visto a... oh... —Balbuceó Po, quien entraba sujetando en alto 8 palos que atravesaban 8 duraznos respectivamente, 4 en cada mano e ingresaba ala invitación.

—No es por nada, pero, ¿qué haces aquí?, recién ahora me decían que eras juez de comida... —Dijo el señor Ping levantando la mirada con una placentera sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba como Po se acercaba con las duraznos en sus manos, —¿Y para qué es eso? —

—Pues pasé el relevo... y estos duraznos... son para ustedes... —Dijo Po, mientras empezaba a repartir los duraznos, los cuales estaban rellenos cuidadosamente de una crema dulce, era un pequeño manjar de festival, usual para conseguir ganancias, pero después de darle a Víbora, Mantis, Shifu, Tigresa, Reyko y su papá, quedaban 2, todos habían recibido sonrientes las comida, era un momento de tranquilidad no tenían por que haber negaciones.

—¿Y esos dos? —Preguntó Tigresa, con la misma mirada sospechosa que había usado en su propio padre, Po ya había engullido uno justo cuando terminó de hablar Tigresa.

—Emm, Mono y Grulla no deberían comer, están muy voraces últimamente... —Respondió Po apenado y con la boca llena, pero ya no había marcha atrás, Tigresa sonrió por lo bajo, en verdad esos dos estaban muy comilones, al panda le había resultado gratificante robarle a la maestra Tigresa una sonrisa.

—¿Saben?, vamos a estar por aquí un rato, así que por favor diviértanse, aprovechen el festival, especialmente tu, Reyko. —Dijo Shifu, después de darle una mordida a su Durazno relleno.

—Si, lo haré, aunque se me hace un poco extraño ver tanta actividad por allí y... —Decía Reyko sin embargo fue interrumpido por un sonido de derrumbe muy cerca, levantó sus orejas y volteó, comenzó a caminar fuera del restaurante un poco rápido, los demás furiosos le seguían caminando mas lentamente pero movidos por la curiosidad, el maestro Shifu volteó y el señor Ping pareció asustarse.

—¡Hey Reyko!, ayúdame por favor... —Decía el señor Pong a 4 metros de la entrada del restaurante dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, una carreta había colapsado en el suelo desprendiéndose de la rueda, por suerte el contenido se había mantenido en su lugar, consistía en un montón de piezas de madera que a simple vista carecían de orden Reyko se acercó muy rápido y se agachó en frente de la carreta, el cerdo forcejeaba un poco el cuerpo caído de la carreta, pero cuando Reyko estuvo junto a su lado solo levantó con la mano izquierda el pliegue de madera y lo volvió a juntar sobre el mecanismo de la rueda.

—Listo... —Dijo Reyko serio, cuando observó que ya no había problemas con la carreta.

—Muchas gracias, me sacaste de un apuro... —Dijo el cerdo sonriendo, mientras que apresurado reanudaba su marcha hacia las escaleras.

Todos los guerreros a excepción del maestro Shifu habían observado como Reyko había ayudado al cerdo, que curiosamente se dirigía al palacio de Jade, se acercaron a donde estaba el jaguar levantándose del suelo.

—¿Qué creen que vaya a hacer? — Preguntó Víbora sorprendida, el camino que el cerdo había tomado llamó demasiado la atención, detrás de todos ellos el maestro Shifu se asomaba en el portal del restaurante.

—No se preocupen, todo está en orden, vayan a divertirse por allí —Dijo el maestro Shifu, en ese instante se regresó a los interiores del restaurante a cuerpo completo, no siempre se le escuchaba diciendo eso al panda rojo, o al menos los furiosos sabían que eso no era usual.

—Entonces... ¿vamos? —Dijo el panda, en ese instante había llamado la sonriente atención de todos los amigos por los que se rodeaba.

=== Actividad de festival ===

Reyko observó un juego típico de festivales, derriba todas las botellas apiladas a una determinada con una pelota y gana un premio, habían 5 apilaciones, Reyko las derribó todas... 3 veces, ganó un oso que se parecía a Po, se lo regaló a Tigresa, un sombrero chino, se lo regaló a Po, y un suéter para Víbora, aunque en realidad era un calcetín muy elegante.

Po se metió en un concurso de quien comía mas rápido 20 Dublings, el ganó, dejando a 3 cerdos decepcionados de sus habilidades, ganó una minisuscripción a la tienda de Dumblings, podría conseguirlos gratis por una semana, Mantis había disfrutado de la primera dotación que se le dio en ese mismo instante.

A Grulla y Mono le prestaron el dragón y recorrieron el lugar por un buen tiempo con el, hasta que no lo quisieron devolver cuando se los pidieron y empezó una pequeña persecución, Víbora tuvo que detenerlos.

Tigresa estaba observando unos bailes folclóricos realizados por un par de gansos que se movían muy ágilmente, lo disfrutó hasta que la invitaron a participar del baila y salió casi huyendo del lugar.

La noche terminó con los guerreros regresando por las escaleras mientras eran observados por Shifu sonriente junto al padre de Pong del mismo modo.

—Es probable que mañana podamos volver a jugar, así que muchas gracias, que descanse... —Dijo el maestro Shifu, conforme daba unas palmadas en la espalda del Ganso que le respondía de la misma forma.

El recorrido hacia el Palacio de Jade era realmente tranquilizante con la luna justo encima de éste, el brillo natural que emitía era mas que suficiente para evitar dar tropezones, Po tenía puesto su sombrero, sobre el cual se ubicaba Mantis, Víbora serpenteaba en su calcetín mientras que Mono y Grulla miraban curiosamente la prenda, Tigresa sostenía al panda de felpa en su brazo derecha y lo hacía descansar contra su cuerpo, resultaba una almohada muy cómoda, en un instante ya estaban en el interior del Templo caminando por el pasillo habitacional.

—Buenas noches. —Exclamó Tigresa mientras se metía en su habitación y cerraba la puerta, los demás inmediatamente respondieron de la misma forma y se metían en sus cuartos, sin embargo allí afuera estaban Grulla, Shifu y Reyko.

—Bien Reyko, no puedo permitir que un nuevo estudiante duerma en el suelo. —Dijo Shifu con una muy leve sonrisa en su rostro, en ese instante Grulla abría la puerta de su habitación y observaba dentro como el colchón de descanso había sido reemplazado por una cama Litera, ubicada en la esquina superior izquierda, un nivel arriba, otro abajo, de esa forma se repartía la cama, además una pequeña escalera se extendía desde el nivel mas alto hacia abajo.

—Mi parte es la de abajo... —Dijo Grulla sonriendo y aleteando levemente.

—Muchas gracias, a ambos... —Dijo el jaguar sonriente, y muy humildemente realizó una reverencia.

—Que descansen. —Dijo Shifu con la última sonrisa del día, empezó a cruzar el pasillo habitacional y Reyko ingresaba en la habitación, subía las escaleras y se acostaba con la mirada en el techo, que estaba relativamente cerca de el, las cosas se movían muy bien para el jaguar, y estaba completamente agradecido por todo, cerró los ojos y por fin descansó.

====Al siguiente día ====

No hubo Wong de aviso, los estudiantes pudieron dormir plácidamente, pero en esos instantes que debían ser aprovechados con el descanso, ciertos individuos permanecían despiertos:

La maestra Tigresa no podía descansar así sin más, resultaba interesante pensar en Reyko, quien aunque recién lo había conocido había forjado un laso de amistad instantáneo y de tensión media, resultaba un muy agradable individuo, y quizás mucho más humilde de lo que debía ser originalmente, pero algo que llamaba la atención era el tacto con el, era suave, daban ganas de abrazarlo y sujetarlo como una almohada, cuando pensó eso Tigresa arqueó una ceja con su mirada en el techo, frunció el ceño nuevamente y continuó, ¿Por qué resultaba así para ella?

El panda pensaba en lo curioso que era el comportamiento de Tigresa, de repente se había hecho mas humilde, y menos orgullosa, creía más en los amigas, creencia que quizás había abandonado hace mucho tiempo, aunque el no sabía la historia completa, muy fácilmente se pasaban inadvertidas, cosas que resultaban extremadamente importantes a la hora de conocer con quienes se vive diariamente, jamás había compartido mucha intimidad con Tigresa, sin embargo la consideraba su amiga y podía confiar en ella, esperaba que eso mismo piense ella de el.

¿Pero y Po?, ¿no resultan iguales con diferencia de raza y ciertos talentos específicos?, en verdad era extraño y difícil pensar en eso, pero así era, ¿su caldo tenía algo que le hiciera pensar eso?

El jaguar decidió deslizarse sutilmente por la escalera sin hacer ruido alguno, el maestro Grulla descansaba plácidamente con su sombrero cubriéndole el rostro y una gran sábana todo el cuerpo, con pasos muy delicados Reyko salió de su habitación, ya listo para empezar un nuevo día.

Cuando salía y cerraba la puerta tras de si, se encontraba con que la maestra Tigresa estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—Buenos días, Reyko... ¿qué hacías en el cuarto de Grulla? —Preguntó Tigresa asombrada y un poco erizada, el jaguar le había sorprendido.

—Buenos días, maestra, el maestro Shifu preparó una cama doble, así que compartimos habitación... —Respondió Reyko, también un poco asombrado, caminaba para estar a nivel de la maestra Tigresa.

—Oh, comprendo... —Exclamó Tigresa, la expresión de su rostro cambió a una mas calmada, pero de manera muy lenta.

—Entonces, ¿tiene hambre? —Preguntó Reyko, así podía empezar todo el día con buen pie.

—No, no suelto tener mucho apetito en las mañanas hasta después de un rato...—Exclamó Tigresa observando el suelo con indecisión.

—Ya veo, ¿salimos?, dudo que se pueda seguir una conversación por aquí... —Replicó Reyko, mientras volteaba hacia lo que era la salida hacia el patio de entrenamiento.

—Si... vamos... —Respondió Tigresa a la invitación, después de todo solía entrenar allí por unos instantes hasta que se debía reunir con su grupo nuevamente.

—¿Y que uso le ha dado al oso de felpa? — Preguntó Reyko mientras caminaba junto a Tigresa por el resto de la construcción hasta que llegaron a la entrada.

—De adorno a mi habitación, aunque no se de que sirve, nadie mas que yo entra allí... —Dijo Tigresa entrecerrando los ojos levemente, finalmente estaban en el patio.

—Oh... será solamente para usted al menos... —Dijo Reyko sonriendo, con Tigresa a su lado empezaron a caminar por el borde del área donde se hacían los ejercicios.

—Si... —Respondió apaciblemente Tigresa sonriendo. —Disculpa... podrías dejar de tratarme de "usted", no es necesario... —Dijo Tigresa, desviaba su mirada al suelo, al mismo tiempo que movía sus hombros durante la expresión, una leve sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro.

—Ah... de acuerdo, entonces... veo que no has tenido problemas con los golpes que recibiste...—Respondió Reyko serio, ya habían llegado a una esquina del escenario de pelea y empezaban a girar juntos para continuar el camino.

—Eso está mejor...—Pensó Tigresa, sabía en su interior que había dado otro paso para conservar una amistad más plena, —Si, he tenido peores golpes... —Exclamó sonriendo y brindando una amplia sonrisa al jaguar, la cual fue bien recibida por el felino.

—Me alegro... —Exclamó sutilmente Reyko, miraba a Tigresa de forma muy tierna, y la poderosa maestra sonreía.

—Gracias, tu no tuviste problemas muy serios ¿verdad? —Preguntó Tigresa, aún sonreía, era extraño como su boca mandaba sobre su mente y su forma habitual de ser en ese preciso instante.

—No, solo un leve golpe... —Respondió concluyente el jaguar, también sonreía y miraba a Tigresa directamente cuando ella también lo hacía con el, es completamente difícil de comprender las reacciones autónomas, completamente. —Es un muy bonito amanecer el que viven diariamente, hace frío, pero no es insoportable... —Añadió, desviaba su mirada al cielo y después a sus alrededores, habían llegado a la otra esquina y giraban para continuar caminando juntos.

—Si, aunque todos aquí hemos llegado a ignorarlo ya... el hábito de lo que ocurre también entra en la rutina... —Dijo Tigresa, desviaba su mirada, pero aun con esa débil sonrisa en sus labios.

—Jejeje, tienes razón, es por eso que las cosas buenas no deben pasar muy seguido, rápidamente nos olvidamos de lo buenas que son... —Dijo Reyko, miraba al suelo mientras sujetaba la mano derecha con la izquierda a sus espaldas.

—¿Sabes?, éste sitio me trae muy buenos recuerdos... —Dijo Tigresa, como caminaba al lado derecho de Reyko, quien estaba junto al sitio, tuvo que llevar la mirada dirigida justo en frente del jaguar.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Reyko, atrapando la mirada de Tigresa, que le observó con el mismo aprecio que observaba al sitio, una mirada traviesa y amigable.

—Solía entrenar aquí con... el maestro Shifu, el me adoptó de niña, así que entré en la disciplina del Kung Fu muy rápidamente, le he dado toda mi vida...— Dijo Tigresa cerrando los ojos, reviviendo en un instante y con alegría cada ejercicio que realizaba, de repente sintió como la mano del jaguar sujetaba la suya, inmediatamente se "incomodó" un poco, abrió los ojos y volteó a ver al jaguar que estaba a una mayor distancia que hace un rato...

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Reyko serio, ya había girado en la otra esquina y Tigresa caminaba de más, estaba inconscientemente alejándose del lugar y del jaguar, ante el gesto Tigresa sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a Reyko, cuando volvieron a estar juntos Reyko le soltó la mano y continuaron con su recorrido.

—Cada rincón del palacio debe ser un lugar especial para ti... —Dijo Reyko, se escuchaba seriedad y débil tristeza en su voz, además su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, sus párpados un poco caídos.

—Si... —Respondió Tigresa, debía regresar a la tierra...

—Entonces... ¿Cuál fue el peor momento del Kung Fu para ti? —Preguntó Reyko, su expresión cambiaba a una mas despierta en ese instante.

—Mi peor momento...—Susurró Tigresa enfocando su mirada en el suelo con los ojos entrecerrados.

====Flashback====

—Maestro, ¿está señalándome a mi? —Decía hace tiempo una confusa Tigresa, con un enorme panda a su lado izquierdo.

—No, a el...— Respondía el maestro Oogway sonriendo.

====Fin del Flashback===

—Emm... una vez fui víctima de la fatiga, me quedé inconsciente por unos momentos, el maestro estaba a mi lado cuando pasó, aún recuerdo la cara que puso cuando parecía que me caía, fue hace muchos años... —Respondió Tigresa nerviosa y avergonzada por la actitud que hace un tiempo había tomado, y ya que lo pensaba, fue ridículo, quizás una razón para reírse en el presente, pero no se atrevía a tocar el tema, —¿Y el tuyo? —Preguntó ruborizada de tal manera que el jaguar de seguro notaba.

—Un error al romper láminas de madera... —Dijo Reyko bajando la mirada, se podría decir que es uno de los errores más desastrosos que puedan ocurrir, especialmente en público...

De repente el maestro Shifu cruzó la puerta seguido de los demás furiosos y el guerrero Dragón, hizo unos ademanes con los que llamó a ambos felinos, que ha paso acelerado se dirigieron hasta el maestro, se sentía un poco extraño que se hayan "escapado" un rato, durante la mañana el entrenamiento continuó normalmente en el salón de entrenamiento, Reyko y Po tuvieron un leve y rápido enfrentamiento en el que todo resultó bien con ambos brindándose una reverencia, era el típico ejercicio en el que no puede haber un ganador o perdedor.

Para la hora del almuerzo descendieron a la aldea y comieron en el restaurante del padre de Po, Shifu había dado la invitación innegable, ésta vez solo Po colaboró en la cocina, después de todo es cosa de preparadores de fideos y no parecía ser el fuerte de Reyko, el panda llevaba puesto el sombrero que le había sido dado por parte del jaguar blanco, hacía sol y le encontró uso, no se podía decir lo mismo sobre Víbora y mucho menos sobre Tigresa, el oso de felpa permanecía en su habitación.

Muchos individuos se alegraron al ver al maestro Shifu reunido con todos sus estudiantes en el restaurante, no era usual verlos por allí, al regresar al palacio Reyko le dio curiosidad las trampas que habían en el salón de entrenamiento, especialmente la que lo había atrapado, lo volvió a atrapar, ésta vez Po lo ayudó a salir de allí con el peso que ejercía sobre una de las tiras, lamentablemente el jaguar tuvo que sufrir un mayor apretón antes de liberarse por completo.

===En el pasillo habitacional====

Víbora se metió en la habitación de Tigresa por curiosidad, alcanzó a ver el oso de felpa y le llamó la atención, se lo llevó a su habitación, Tigresa alcanzó a ver lo que hacía, pues llegaba al pasillo en ese instante, se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga, entró por la fuerza, la furiosa estaba jugando con el oso lanzándolo por los aires, le quita el peluche y se dirige a su habitación, solo abrió la puerta, lanzó el peluche dentro, y cerró, Víbora parecía un poco triste con eso, Tigresa la miraba como si fuera una detective a un presunto criminal.

===En el cuarto de Mantis===

Reyko tenía 4 agujas clavadas en su brazo derecho, aparentemente todo estaba en orden, pues Reyko no gritaba de dolor en el piso, estaba sentado frente a Mantis que le explicaba con un plano como se realizaba el ejercicio, en un segundo le pasa una aguja a Reyko, quien la recibe con dudas, le había dicho que realice un intento, y la inserta muy cerca del cuello, de repente Mantis cae al suelo paralizado, el jaguar llama a Grulla debido a... justamente lo que acaba de hacer, Grulla que estaba a tan solo unos metros escribiendo acude rápidamente abandonando lo que hacía, de repente Mantis se levanta riéndose a carcajadas, no era algo muy gracioso para el par de guerreros que habían caído en la broma.

===Durante el atardecer en el patio===

—¿No crees que deberías ser más... delicada... ¡Agh! —Gritó Po, fue golpeado por un disco de madera muy consistente, al cual después del impacto tuvo que recoger, —¡Ah! ¡está bien, para! —Continuó al ser golpeado por otro en el intento de recogerlo.

—Es un muy básico ejercicio, deberías soportarle, tienes camino que recorrer. —Exclamó Tigresa, era ella quien lanzaba los discos de madera.

—Se me hace difícil, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo Po a 2 metros de distancia de la furiosa, si habló fue por que ella se había detenido.

—Yo lo hacía con el maestro Shifu cuando era niña, si puedes. —Dijo Tigresa, que recibía en el instante uno de los discos de madera por parte de Po, en ese instante se lo devolvió con bastante fuerza, mejor dicho, lo golpeo con él.

—¡Agh!, si... pero no soy un felino con reflejos naturales, ¡considérame! —Se quejó Po.

—Pero eres el guerrero Dragón, deberías poder... —Respondió Tigresa de forma sutil y lenta y cruzándose de brazos, quizás esa pequeña burla lo motivaría al Panda.

—Lo intento, ¿está bien? —Respondió Po lanzando otro disco de forma lenta a Tigresa.

—Está bien... descansa 5 minutos... —Dijo Tigresa, suspiraba al finalizar la frase, el panda al escucharla se sentó en el suelo rápidamente.

—Woo... gracias... —Exclamó Po resignado casi totalmente.

—Has mejorado bastante... —Dijo Tigresa acercándose, pero permaneciendo parada.

—¿Ah si? —Preguntó Po tratando de sonreír con la respiración muy agitada.

—Si... aunque todavía pareces una diana a blanco y negro... —Dijo sonriendo débilmente Tigresa.

—No se puede hacer algo para evitar eso ¿verdad?— Preguntó Po extendiendo sus brazos en signo de "¿Dónde venden pieles nuevas?"

—Pero estás bien así, sería extraño verte diferente... —Exclamó Tigresa entrecerrando los ojos y desviando la mirada por unos instantes, para después fijarla de nuevo en el panda.

—¿En serio? creo que debería perder peso... —Dijo Po bromeando, consiguió una débil sonrisa por parte de Tigresa, que se observaba mucho más hermosa con el color ladrillo del cielo, color que asentaba muy bien en Tigresa y hacía que su perfil se viera realmente atractivo, los mismo juegos de sombras colaboraban más a esa imagen de la maestra, Po bajó la mirada, Tigresa notó que el panda se había ruborizado cuando decidió no mirarla, ella se incomodó un poco, era extraño, no sabía muy bien el por qué de esa sensación, era demasiado difícil de ¿aceptar?, ¿comprender?, asimilarla quizás, la pieza no encajaba en aquel auténtico rompecabezas.

—Creo que fue suficiente, levántate y continuemos. —Dijo Tigresa tomando distancia de nuevo, el panda a sus espaldas se levantaba cansado, no descansó el tiempo que Tigresa le había asignado, pero era por su propio bien.

—De acuerdo... —Dijo Po, casi al mismo tiempo de terminar su frase un disco se dirigió en dirección a el, pero falló rotundamente por unos 30 centímetros, pasando justo al lado de su hombro izquierdo, —¿Será el hambre lo que hizo que fallase ese tiro? —Preguntó ingenuamente, su objetivo era claro.

—Si... quizás...— Respondió Tigresa desviando su mirada de la del panda, pero era una pequeña mentira, era mucho más de lo que el panda podía imaginar.

—Entonces vamos, de igual manera ya pensaba en hacer la cena mas temprano. —Dijo Po sonriendo, quizás se salvaba de continuar con los ejercicios.

—Está bien... —Dijo Tigresa con mueca de "no queda más...", al mismo tiempo se acercaba a Po.

—No no no, yo me encargo... —Dijo Po recogiendo los 4 discos de madera que tenía a su alrededor, el propósito de Tigresa era hacer eso, como ya estaba hecho solo continuó su camino en dirección al palacio, era hora de cenar.

===En la cocina después de unos minutos===

Los furiosos y el maestro Shifu estaban sentados en la mesa, y el guerrero Dragón hacía acto de aparición desde la cocina con los platos con caldo sobre sus brazos, servía todos los platos y se sentaba en su lugar.

—Hey Reyko, ¿vienes ya? —Preguntó Po haciendo bocina con su mano derecha, nadie comía todavía.

—Me voy a tardar unos segundos más, empiecen a comer, este plato va a tomar un poco mas de tiempo que el anterior... —Exclamó Reyko desde la cocina.

—De acuerdo... —Dijo Po, confirmándole de esta forma que le había escuchado, en ese preciso instante aparecía Reyko con los diversos platos listos y ubicados de la misma forma que Po sobre sus brazos, a pesar de tener proporciones mucho menores, no tenía problemas de equilibrio, los furiosos observaron con alegría el nuevo plato que les traía el jaguar, inmediatamente empezaron a comer con la presencia de Reyko junto a Po en la mesa, curiosamente no hubo conversaciones en esos minutos que parecieron segundos, demasiado enfoque en la comida quizás.

—Permiso. —Dijo Reyko levantándose de su asiento y cargando ambos platos vacíos, había terminado de comer rápidamente, —Buen provecho... —Añadió mientras recorría el camino de vuelta a la cocina, —Espero que hayan disfrutado de la comida —Concluyó mientras salía completamente del segmento en dirección del pasillo habitacional, había resultado extraño, no fue el comportamiento habitual de Reyko, parecía incluso apresurado, los furiosos se miraron mutuamente con muecas de curiosidad y asombro, pero después prosiguieron normalmente, no parecía haber problema.

Cuando terminaron de comer, los furiosos y el maestro Shifu dejaron los platos en las mesas, pero no notaron lo que Po si había notado: De entre todos los platos sucios estaban también los de Reyko, de las ocasiones en las que se había servido comida, el jaguar siempre lavaba los platos, no era algo muy extraño, pero quizás merecía ser tomado en cuenta, los furiosos ya se habían dispersado al igual que el maestro Shifu, Po decidió no prestar mucha atención.

===En el durazno sagrado de la Sabiduría===

La luna estaba llena y tomaba lugar en el cielo despejado y entre las estrella, sentado al borde del precipicio está Reyko, que tiene cara de no sentirse muy bien, su mirada está perdida en el vacío.

—¿Estás bien Reyko? —Escuchó el jaguar, una voz que resultaba muy tranquilizadora por la suavidad y sutileza natural de la misma, como si fuera la canción favorita interpretada por el piano y el violín.

—Si... más o menos... —Respondió Reyko volteando a ver a Tigresa, quien se acercaba caminando con una mirada preocupada en el rostro.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Preguntó nuevamente la maestra, en esta ocasión tomaba asiento junto al jaguar.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza, no es algo tan grave como ves... —Respondió Reyko, trataba de minimizar lo más posible la situación, pero su rostro decía algo diferente, sus párpados parecían cansados cuando Tigresa le pudo observar.

—Creo que sería mejor que te acuestes, ¿por qué decidiste venir aquí? —Preguntó Tigresa, por un momento no parecía muy correcta la decisión de Reyko.

—El fresco aire nocturno que se mueve con la luna como está no debería ser tan dañino... —Respondió Reyko, si, aire fresco... el jaguar tenía razón en parte.

—¿No crees que ya fue suficiente?, vamos... —Exclamó Tigresa levantándose y esperando el mismo movimiento por parte de Reyko.

—Si... quizás... —Respondió Reyko, al levantarse pareció titubear los movimientos de sus pies, pero abrió sus ojos lo suficiente como para compararlos con la luna en lo alto, Tigresa desvió ruborizada su mirada hacia el suelo, esa comparación resultaba muy... extraña para ella, sin embargo volvió a mirarle con solo mover sus ojos hacia Reyko, quien empezaba a caminar de vuelta al palacio, ella caminó de nuevo junto a el.

Y así la pareja felina siguió caminando cruzando la cocina, lugar en el que ni siquiera Po se encontraba y los trastes quedaban sin tener alguien que se encargue de ellos, Reyko enfocó su mirada en ellos, pero Tigresa le tocó el hombre dos veces rápidamente llamando su atención y posteriormente negó con la cabeza, su silencioso consejo era el mas correcto, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a los pasillos habitacionales, donde se detuvieron al estar en frente a la habitación de Grulla, ahora también la de Reyko.

—Jejeje, aquí me quedo, muchas gracias por la compañía. —Dijo Reyko sonriendo, estaba consciente de que ella le estaba cuidando.

—Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo Tigresa en tono de advertencia, como si fuera una mamá cuidando de que su hijo no suba al tobogán más alto, o que no se dirija a la parte más profunda del lago.

—Lo tendré, que descanses... gracias de nuevo. —Exclamó Reyko con una mirada de timidez y casi vergüenza, sin embargo, Tigresa respondió con una mirada de satisfacción, ante ese gesto ambos sonrieron, el jaguar entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta, la maestra Tigresa tomó rumbo a su propia habitación mientras lo hacía.

Abrió las puertas e ingresó, se acostó y arropada observaba el techo con los ojos bien abiertos hasta que su enfoque se desvió a los alrededores de la habitación, resaltando de entre los demás objetos estaba el Panda no muy lejos de ella, lo miró sonriendo, era curioso tener un regalo así sin más, cerró los ojos aun sonriendo inconscientemente y se dispuso a dormir, aunque hace más que fuerza de voluntad para dormir.

Al siguiente día

El sol no salía muy resplandeciente esta vez, ni si quiera se encontraba en el cielo, las nubes se habían impuesto ante el gran astro convirtiendo el cálido clima en uno auténticamente hostil, al menos para los individuos que no les guste el frío en exceso, el viento que se arrastraba por la ciudad desierta llevaba consigo unas muy pocas gotas de agua a manera de acompañamiento.

—El clima no tiene por que ser así —Dijo Tigresa, estaba al borde de las escaleras hacia la aldea y se frotaba uno de los brazos con el otro ocasionalmente, como para evitar que lo notasen.

—Las épocas cambian, tarde o temprano debe haber un cambio... —Respondió Reyko a su lado, trataba de observar la aldea, pero una leve neblina cubría todo, incluso el mismo palacio de Jade se había envuelto en ésta.

—A más de uno debería inquietarles, no es un cambio muy usual. —Replicó Tigresa, refiriéndose a los aldeanos que deberían estar preparando suéteres y diferentes clase de abrigos.

—Reyko, ¿no tienes frío?, eres quien menos parece tenerlo... —Dijo Po, su voz contenía cierta inquietud, ¿otra destreza quizás?, ni si quiera el mismo podía oponerle demasiada resistencia al clima.

—He estado en muchos lugares fríos, así que no me resulta muy incómodo, claro, hasta cierto punto en que el frío parece agujas entrando en tu cuerpo y se requiere del abrigo de inmediato... —Dijo Reyko sonriendo, les había contado un fragmento de su vida.

—Woo... ya me gustaría estar adaptado a diferentes temperaturas... —Dijo Po emocionado, después de todo, ¿a quien no le gustaría que el mas caluroso día sea completamente apacible?

—Bueno, no es necesariamente "adaptación", es más como que resistirías un poco mas de tiempo la temperatura, en cierto punto le dices adiós a todo y el clima empieza a reclamarte, así que es un poco difícil jejeje —Dijo Reyko sonriente, a pesar de ser una debilidad.

—Ohh... —Exclamó Po desanimado, quizás se ilusionó con algún momento llegar a ignorar por completo una temperatura.

El día continuó frío, incluso a mediodía, el Valle de la Paz estaba cubierto por nubes, ni siquiera Shifu se animó lo suficiente como para hacer entrenar a los estudiantes, incluso había escogido una bata más gruesa que las solía usar para recorrer el palacio tranquilo, sin embargo los furiosos no son individuos que se detengan por frío solamente, además el seguir las recomendaciones del maestro Shifu era opcional, Po entrenó con grulla y Reyko en un equipo de 2 contra el y se defendió lo suficientemente bien de los dos guerreros, resultaba difícil de creer pero su nivel era mejor de lo esperado, Tigresa y Víbora tuvieron también un encuentro, la gran versatilidad de Víbora resulta una gran combatiente para la felina, Mantis le había hecho sudar la gota gorda a Mono a pesar de su minúsculo tamaño, después del medio día Shifu se decidió a bajar a la aldea, Po le hizo compañía pues quería saludar a su padre, Reyko bajó con Mono y Grulla, quienes le terminaron de enseñar todo lo que no conocía de la aldea, Tigresa se quedó en el palacio asegurándose de que Víbora con su manía no se meta en su cuarto.

Antes del atardecer todos los guerreros que se encontraban hasta hace un rato en la aldea regresaron al Palacio de Jade, encontraron a Tigresa y Víbora muy agotadas en el patio, parecía que la manía de Víbora había hecho que todo llegara mucho más lejos, aunque ya esta lo suficientemente cansada como para seguir, ambas furiosas fueron a dormir sin comer, realmente estaban bastante cansadas, aunque a Tigresa se la notaba especialmente tranquila.

===Al siguiente día.===

Reyko despertó a todos con un extremadamente ruidoso escándalo en el salón de los guerreros, había llegado el pato del Palacio y el jaguar pensaba que se trataba de un ladrón, afortunadamente Shifu explicó todo salvándole la vida al mensajero que estuvo a punto de morir haciendo su trabajo... esa situación por la que pasan constantemente los suyos, lo invitaron a desayunar, esperaban que eso le regresase por completo el alma al cuerpo, este día había empezado mucho mas cálido que el anterior y SHifu estaba consciente de que los guerreros no habían entrenado mucho... Reyko la tuvo muy difícil con Mantis, quizás jamás haya enfrentado a un guerrero de su tamaño, aunque se defendió suficientemente bien, terminó cediendo y fallando en la pelea, no estuvo mal, Mantis sería con quien mas dificultades habría a la hora de pelear para cualquiera que se le enfrentara, Po tuvo un enfrentamiento con Mono en el cual resultó ganador, el panda solo encontraba vía hacia arriba en su camino de Kung Fu, Víbora y Grulla realizaron una carrera para ver quien completaba primero la prueba de obstáculos, ganó el guerrero con alas, Víbora parecía desgastada, el maestro Shifu decidió aplicar un nuevo entrenamiento con Tigresa, mucho más calmado, pero quizás resultase ser el auténtico reto para ella.

Todos resultaron muy cansados para el mediodía, pero disfrutaron más de la comida en las que sus dos profesionales habían trabajado, en esta ocasión Mono y Grulla se encargaron del lavado de platos, un nuevo plan de rotación le quitaba trabajo a Po, pero era la primera vez que lo hacían y el resultado no fue muy bueno, de todos modos Po y Reyko trabajaron en el lavado de platos, los primeros furiosos estaban un poco avergonzados por eso, no les era usual realizar ese tipo de actividades.

La tarde continuó en la aldea con una pequeña pelea entre jabalíes de la cual los guerreros se encargaron, Reyko ganó mas reconocimiento en ese lugar, era su primera vez envuelto en estos asuntos, sin embargo todo era un pequeña pelea callejera entre grupos, había tomado su tiempo por supuesto.

De regreso al palacio se hizo de noche, Víbora en carrera imparable se metió al cuarto de Tigresa y tomó el peluche, pero la maestra furiosa no tuvo tiempo para escapar pues a quien le estaban robando el juguete había aparecido en el umbral de la puerta extendiendo la mano derecha, Víbora solamente cedió el muñeco y se esfumó del lugar en dirección a su habitación.

Po y Reyko prepararon la cena, la sirvieron y se unieron a comer rápidamente, quizás tendrían que hacer algo con esto, turnarse o algo así, terminaban mas llenos de lo que debían y Mono especialmente caía en el pecado de la gula, solía ir a la cocina y "recargar", había que hacer algo con eso...

Fueron a sus habitaciones y durmieron, no pasó mucho tiempo de que las luces se habían apagado y se escucha un muy fuerte golpe venir del cuarto de Grulla.

—Lo siento Reyko...— Exclamó Grulla arrepentido, sus disculpas fueron fácilmente escuchadas por todos los individuos, no se habían dormido instantáneamente, curiosamente no hubo respuesta, se supone que debía ser escuchada... no se le dio mucha importancia y todos durmieron

===Al día siguiente===

Po desapareció del Palacio, no debía estar muy lejos, no PODÍA estar muy lejos, Reyko se encargó del desayuno, Mono sospechó de que habían notado que estaba comiendo demasiado y esto se empezaría a frecuentar, el jaguar el desayuno, el panda el almuerzo, el jaguar en la cena, el panda en el desayuno, y que ya no habría comida extra... solo pensarlo... era terrible, pero todo estaba bien por ahora...

El maestro Shifu se preocupó del comportamiento de Po, no era usual para quien le gusta aprovechar el tiempo extra de sueño desaparecer con despertarse más temprano, no era normal, mandó a todos los guerreros a buscarlo apenas terminó el desayuno, lo encontraron en el restaurante de su papá, las mesas tenían pequeños contenedores con Dublings, la dotación que había ganado le estaba siendo útil para colaborar con el restaurante, invitó a todos los guerreros a comer unos cuantos y lo hicieron, cuando finalmente Po notó que era momento de irse, guardó unos cuantos en una pequeña canasta para llevárselos al maestro Shifu, todos los guerreros volvían a casa.

El Maestro Shifu se tranquilizó al ver que Po regresaba, además el regalo que traía con el no le parecía malo en absoluto, lo agradeció, sin embargo, puso a Po a trabajar mucho mas intensamente que los demás, la preocupación tiene su precio, tendría que subir y bajar las escaleras 10 veces... Reyko corrió a su lado y conversaban mientras lo hacían, eso hizo que el deber fuera mucho mas llevadero y lo concluyó... al anochecer, el jaguar tenía trabajo extra esta vez...

===Al día siguiente===

Era la mañana entrada, y el sol resplandecía poderosa y al mismo tiempo piadosamente sobre el valle de la paz, las figuras que mas destacaban en la aldea eran las de dos felinos sentados el uno al otro en un banco de madera pegado a una pared exterior en una casa, ambos sonreían muy plácidamente.

—Es curioso, te has adaptado rápido a la aldea... —Decía Tigresa sonriendo, de muy buen ánimo, quizás jamás se la haya visto así.

—Si, no es muy difícil, es decir, es como sentirse en casa... —Respondió Reyko un poco ruborizado.

—Tu... estás en casa... — Dijo Tigresa sonriendo de forma más sutil

—Muchas gracias —Respondió el jaguar bajando la mirada y desviándola levemente de la felina.

—Me pregunto que habrás aprendido... —Dijo Tigresa mirando al frente perdidamente.

—Bastante... —Respondió Reyko, mirando el perfil de Tigresa, no parecía tener anhelos de brindar más datos.

—Y... no lo tomes a mal...—Se interrumpió Tigresa, bajaba la mirada avergonzada.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Reyko muy impulsivamente, esto hizo que Tigresa tuviera mas incomodidad al hablar, pues movió sus manos un poco inquieta.

—¡Hey —Se escuchó a lo lejos, esa voz le resultaba conocida a Reyko.

—Ten más cuidado...— Exclamó Grulla preocupado, permanecía pegado a una pared de una casa vecina justo a la derecha de la que estaba en frente del par de felinos.

—Lo siento, el cerdo me sorprendió...—Dijo Víbora susurrando demasiado alto, estaba justo detrás de el.

—¿Quién es?—Preguntó Grulla, casi para si mismo, le llamaba la atención que se acercase a donde estaban los dos felinos y Reyko se levantara para hablar con el.

—No tendríamos que saberlo si hubiéramos decidido no espiarlos... —Dijo Mantis, ubicado entre Víbora y Grulla, un poco de pesimismo se escuchaba en su voz.

—Pero no decidimos eso... —Dijo Mono, quien estaba encima de Víbora, colgaba del techo de la casa.

—He estado bastante bien señor Pong, los maestros me recibieron bien... —Dijo el jaguar sonriendo, el cerdo que tenía en frente también lucía de muy buen ánimo.

—Escuché que un tigre blanco había ayudado a resolver un problema hace un momento, ¡inmediatamente pensé en ti! —Exclamó el señor Pong muy feliz.

–Muy buena inducción. —Dijo Reyko en tono de felicitaciones.

—Eh, disculpe, ¿interrumpo algo? —Dijo el señor Pong al observar como Tigresa sentada miraba la conversación sonriente.

—¿Qué?, oh, no, no se preocupe... —Dijo Reyko negando con la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Están saliendo?, por que no quiero interrumpir, emm... ¡hasta luego! —Exclamó el señor Pong, estrechó la mano con Reyko, aunque parecía que estaba por arrancarla de su lugar, Tigresa movió su oreja izquierda levemente al escuchar la pregunto del cerdo, se tornó seria...

—De acuerdo... —Dijo Reyko sonriendo, aunque era improbable que el cerdo le haya escuchado, pues ya había caminado a marcha rápida lejos del lugar y se sumergía en la aldea.

—¿Quien era? —Preguntó Tigresa, con una mirada de sospecha en su rostro observaba al Jaguar que regresaba a tomar asiento junto a ella.

—El señor Pong, lo conocí cuando llegué aquí... — Dijo Reyko tratando de observar que ruta el cerdo había tomado exactamente.

—Oh... ¿Y qué decía? —Preguntó Tigresa, conservaba su mirada y ese tono de voz un tanto... aterrador, pero sutil...

—Ah... —Balbuceó Reyko con una mirada perdida en el rostro de Tigresa y los ojos bien abiertos, —¿Qué decías tu?, me quería preguntar algo, ¿verdad? —Dijo Reyko, no evadía el tema, al menos no tan directamente, bueno, no era su objetivo principal desviarlo.

—Está bien... ¿Piensas... volver a viajar? —Preguntó Tigresa, mirando directamente a los ojos del jaguar, estaba levemente ruborizada y notó lo mismo en el jaguar por unos instantes...

—Ehh... si..., si, si pienso viajar, oh... —Dijo Reyko su rostro curioso había cambiado por uno preocupado casi aterrado, —Tengo algo que hacer, ¿podríamos continuar después? —Preguntó levantándose.

—Si, no hay problema... —Dijo Tigresa bajando la mirada aun ruborizada, pero con preocupación en su rostro, la típica que se ve en alguien a quien se le acaba el tiempo para algo.

—De acuerdo, hasta luego... —Dijo Reyko empezando a caminar en dirección a las escaleras que se observaban de largo a la derecha, aceleró su marcha hasta que empezó a correr a 4 patas, dejando a Tigresa sola en el banco, parecía incómoda...

—Fin del capítulo—

Bueno, ese es el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, Dios les Bendiga, agradezco a todos los que leen mi historia, acepto cualquier comentario o crítica, que pasen bien.


	6. Capítulo 6: Sensaciones extrañas

Hola a todos, espero que disfruten de este capítulo, les agradezco a todos por su visita.

Capítulo

—¿Cómo pude olvidar mi mochila? —Se decía a si mismo Reyko, que ya ingresaba en el Salón de los Guerreros, pero solo para ser sorprendido por Shifu. —Oh... Hola Maestro... —Exclamó deteniéndose en seco en la entrada.

—Hola Reyko, de seguro ya sabías que me imaginaba que eras un guerrero del Viento, te falta mejorar tus técnicas de pasar desapercibido... —Exclamó sonriente Shifu, jugaba con una daga que parecía más un estoque pequeño y elegante, con un mango verde Jade y una hoja oscura.

—Muy inteligente maestro, pero... ¿Tuvo que revisar mis cosas? —Preguntó Reyko desanimado, su método no había sido muy ortodoxo.

—No necesariamente, te vistes como los principiantes del arte, tu estilo de pelea basado en esperar... te delataste solo y ésta confirmó mis sospechas... —Respondió Shifu lanzando el cuchillo hacia Reyko, aunque éste fue lo suficientemente ágil como para evitar que fuera apuñalado por accidente.

—Muy bien hecho... —Dijo Reyko lentamente y sonriendo.

—Gracias, pero, ¿ustedes no suelen aparecer para cosas buenas siempre verdad?, al menos no POR cosas buenas... —Dijo Shifu mirando de forma sospechosa al jaguar.

—No somos así de ingratos siempre, maestro, esta vez es algo diferente... —Dijo Reyko, defendía el orgullo de lo que era.

—¿Ah si?, ¿qué? —Preguntó Shifu mas dócil.

—También me enviaron con una invitación, "entrenamiento especial" dijo mi maestro, serían una especie de curso vacacional... —Dijo Reyko sonriendo y mirando la daga, el borde que separaba la hoja del mango tenía una decorado que semejaba el viento rodeando la hoja.

—Y no podemos negar esta invitación... ¿En qué momento empacamos? —Dijo Shifu mirando muy atentamente al jaguar.

—Vaya eso fue muy rápido... — Exclamó Reyko sorprendido.

—¿Disculpa? —Cuestionó Shifu arqueando una ceja.

—Solopensabaenvozalta —Dijo Reyko rápida e incomprensiblemente, —Cuando estén listos... — Añadió mas calmado.

—De acuerdo, reune a todos los que están en el pueblo, habría que discutirlo. —Dijo Shifu, Reyko solo contestó asintiendo positivamente con la cabeza, Shifu lanzó el encaje de la daga y el jaguar guardó su arma rápidamente, corrió a 4 patas retirándose del lugar, pero lo hacía demasiado lento...

===En la Aldea===

—Salió corriendo muy rápido, parece que Reyko va a tener problemas... Tigresa no es muy paciente... —Exclamó Víbora asombrada y mirando a las escaleras, donde se podía admirar a la distancia una figura que las recorría muy rápidamente.

—Si... pero no ha mostrado esa cara últimamente, aunque quizás está a punto de conocerla jejeje. —Rió Mantis, Víbora, Grulla y Mono lo miraron de mala forma y Mantis bajó la mirada decepcionado de su actitud.

—Creo que es hora de volver... —Dijo Grulla, daba los primeros pasos en dirección a la escalera.

===En el portal antes de las escaleras ===

Reyko estaba a punto de tocar los escalones de la escalera con sus pies, y se dirigía corriendo a 4 patas con una sonrisa muy plácida en su rostro, de repente su rostro cambia a representar el mismísimo miedo a la muerte.

—Jaguar... ¿cómo te atreviste a dejarme esperando allí? —Preguntó Tigresa mirando sospechosamente a Reyko, esos ojos ámbar resultaban muy acosadores cuando querían.

—Pue- —Fue interrumpido el jaguar.

—No parecía que volvías hacia donde yo estaba. —Ahora Tigresa deducía... o quizás le haya escuchado al conversar con el Maestro Shifu.

—Si lo hacía... —Respondió Reyko levantándose y desviando la mirada de la maestra Furiosa, Tigresa solo mostró una sonrisa conforme entrecerraba los ojos, le parecía gracioso que al mostrar inseguridad se pareciera bastante a Po... ah... y una vez más lo hacía, comparaba al jaguar con el panda...

—¿Alguna cosa que quieras decirme? —Preguntó sonriendo mas relajadamente la maestra Furiosa.

—Perdón... —Dijo el jaguar inclinándose un poco hacia donde Tigresa, pues estaba un par de escalones mas arriba que ella, —Y que el maestro quiere hablar con todos ustedes, así que tengo que ir a ver a los demás maestros...—Añadió sonriendo casi con malicia, antes de rodearla y continuar bajando las escaleras, eso dejó muy curiosa e intrigada a Tigresa, que volteó a ver al jaguar, pero, ya no le podía ver...

===A mediados de la escalera===

—Yo creo que tiene algo muy importante que hacer con eso... —Decía Mono, cuando de repente...

—Si, y que interesante la conversación de la Maestra Tigresa, aunque fue difícil escucharles... —Decía detrás de todos una voz muy bien conocida, o al menos ya escuchada.

—¿Eh? —Cuestionó Mono volteando a ver.

—Reyko, pero ¿cómo? —Preguntó Víbora titubeando al ver al jaguar parado detrás de todos ellos, parecía enojado.

—Mi padre siempre me decía que era de terrible educación escuchar las conversaciones en las que uno no debía participar... —Clamó Reyko fingía enojo, pero lo hacía bien.

—Lo sentimos Reyko... si interrumpimos algo... —Dijo Víbora muy apenada mientras se acercaba un poco al jaguar con los ojos muy apagados.

—No...no... —Decía Reyko mientras negaba con la cabeza constantemente.

—Espera... tu nos estabas escuchando también... — Dijo Grulla interrumpiendo.

—¡Si!, es verdad, entonces tu también hiciste mal... —Dijo Mono sonriendo, ahora era el jaguar, el que resultaba mal individuo.

—Si... tienes razón, ohh... —Decía Reyko mientras bajaba la mirada arrepentido, el argumento había sido utilizado en su contra, —De acuerdo... tengo que buscar a Po, el maestro Shifu quiere hablar con todos, así que... ¿Saben dónde está Po? —Preguntó más animado.

—En el restaurante de su papá creo —Dijo Grulla mientras subía unos escalones, pero dirigiendo su atención al jaguar.

—De acuerdo, ¡gracias! —Exclamó Reyko mientras reanudaba su recorrido.

===En el restaurante del papá de Po ===

En una mesa están sentados el señor Ping y Po, uno frente al otro, el segundo parece desanimado completamente y está con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, utiliza su brazo como almohada para evitar lastimarse.

—¿Pero por qué tan inquieto Po?, es un nuevo amigo ¿no? —Preguntó el señor Ping mientras miraba curioso a su hijo.

—Si, pero es simplemente tan... perfecto... se lleva bien con todos, incluso con el maestro Shifu, cocina bien... —Se quejaba el panda, en su voz había el tono típico de alguien a punto de llorar.

—Pero entonces... se parece a ti... —Dijo el señor Ping con una sonrisa, tal que había "azucarado" su tono de voz.

—Pero el... es mejor... —Continuó Po desanimado.

—Po, si el es tu amigo no te vas a dedicar a observar como es y como no, es tu amigo, y lo importante es como se lleve contigo y las personas que tu aprecias... —Dijo el señor Ping, aunque su tono había cambiado a una especie de castigo.

—Ahh —Se lamentó el panda.

—¿Han probado tener un encuentro amistoso en Kung Fu uno a uno?, eso podría servir para que te relajes un poco y dejes de "buscar la propina en el plato vacío" —Exclamó el señor Ping levantándose y dejando solo a su hijo, eso hace falta para conseguir respuestas usualmente... Po levantó la cara y alejaba sus brazos de la mesa.

—Po, el maestro quiere hablar con ustedes, tenemos que ir... —Dijo Reyko mostrándose en pleno umbral de la entrada.

—¿Ah si?, ok, ya voy, pero... ¿Me podrías hacer un favor Reyko? —Preguntó el panda sonriendo.

—Si, ¿por qué no? —Respondió Reyko levantando los hombros, de un instante al otro se vio a si mismo al inicio de las escaleras, que estaban justo detrás de Po.

—Bien, ponte en guardia, Reyko... —Exclamó el Panda mientras se preparaba para una pelea.

—De acuerdo... —Dijo muy seriamente Reyko, el buen ánimo de hace unos instantes había desaparecido, dejando como resultado a un inexpresivo jaguar que inspiraba miedo, su pie derecho estaba a una moderada distancia del izquierdo, yacía un poco agachado y sus manos estaban abiertas al frente de su pecho , con un leve movimiento hacia al frente y hacia atrás por parte de ambas manos.

El panda se abalanzó contra el jaguar con un golpe muy bien asestado a la mandíbula de su ahora enemigo, después dirigió otro golpe a su estómago, sin embargo, fue sostenido por ambas manos de Reyko, pero no solo eso, empezó apretar su puño demasiado fuerte, el panda estaba a punto de gritar que pare, pero de una patada en la rodilla logró que el jaguar perdiera el balance se deslizara hacia la derecha donde trató de asestar otro puñetazo que fue interrumpido por ambos pies de Reyko...

—¡Detengan esta barbarie! —Se escuchó a la distancia, ambos guerreros voltearon a ver abandonando sus movimientos de pelea al instante.

—Señor Ping... —Susurró Reyko.

—Papá ¿que haces aquí? —Preguntó Po acercándose al ganso.

—Eso mismo estaba por preguntarte hace un rato... —Respondió el señor Ping con la mano derecha en la cadera y con la izquierda apuntando con el índice repetidas veces al panda.

—¿Hace un rato?, ¿estabas aquí?, no te vi... ¿por que no nos paraste entonces? —Replicó Po preocupado.

—Por que se estaba poniendo interesante... —Exclamó el señor Ping un poco incómodo, —¡Esto se debe solucionar con una competencia de comida! —Continuó.

—Lo lamento señor Ping, pero tendría que ser después... el maestro Shifu requiere de Po... —Dijo el jaguar respirando con dificultad, mientras se retiraba del lugar presurosamente.

—¿Po? —Cuestionó el señor Ping.

—Si... tengo que papá... —Exclamó el panda, parecía decepcionado de si mismo, recordó el instante en que golpeó con demasiada fuerza la mandíbula del jaguar.

—De acuerdo... —Dijo el ganso sonriendo, observaba como su hijo salía corriendo hacia las escaleras, y como unos cuantos escalones más arriba estaba Reyko caminando un poco apresurado.

Y así se mantuvieron por unos instantes hasta que Reyko se alentó un poco...

—No me sorprende que le hayas ganado a Tai Lung... —Dijo Reyko, una extraña preocupación se escuchaba en su voz.

—¿En serio?, lamento si fui un poco brusco... —Dijo Po decepcionado de su actitud, algo le decía que había hecho mal...

—No... era una pelea después de todo... —Remendó Reyko mirando a Po con preocupación.

—Pero era amistosa... —Replicó Po con la mirada por los suelos y decepcionado realmente de si mismo.

—Pero una lucha a fin de cuentas... — Concluyó el jaguar, regresando su mirada al frente.

Fin del capítulo

Gracias por leer, tengan cuidado, que Dios les Bendiga.


	7. Chapter 7

Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por la gran tardanza , pero es que en verdad estuve con varias cosas , que hacer , el Colegio quita un poco de tiempo , sin mas cosas que decir que rogar disculpas , les doy el siguiente capítulo .

Capitulo 7

En la Madrugada

La Luna estaba cayendo , en las afueras del templo se escuchaba el murmullo del viento recorrer cada pared , cada rincón ...pero había algo mas ...ademas del viento en esa madrugada , estaba Reyko caminando , estaba vestido con la ropa del Templo y un suéter color café oscuro con mangas y cuello color marrón claro , se lo veía bastante serio , se sentó en las escaleras y suspiró .

"Si tan solo tuviera mas tiempo" Dijo Reyko mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos una nota escrita de forma rara , parecía indescifrable , solo la miró un rato y la volvió a guardar .

Ya estaba empezando a amanecer , el cielo ya retiraba su color negro para poner como tapizado un color blanco , con una ligera brisa , que parecía rejuvenecer cada rincón del valle de la Paz .

"Buenos días Reyko" Dijo Shifu que pasaba a sentarse al lado de el

"Buenos días " Dijo Reyko mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa .

"Entonces... Las maletas ya están hechas ¿en qué momento nos vamos? " Dijo Shifu sonriendo .

" Pues después de desayunar ... hablando de eso voy a preparar el desayuno ..." Dijo Reyko mientras se levantaba y entraba en el templo .

"Mmmmmmm " Shifu quedó pensativo por un momento hasta que decidió entrar al Templo.

En el Templo

"Hey , ¡Hola Reyko!" Dijo Po bastante alegre

"Hola , ¿cómo estás? , veo que te me adelantaste con el desayuno " Dijo Reyko observando que la mesa ya estaba hecha

"Pues si , bueno es hora de comer¿ no? , vamos". Dijo Po mientras se dirigía al comedor .

" De acuerdo " Dijo Reyko siguiendole con una sonrisa , sin duda compartían el mismo amor por la comida .

Reyko se había sentado , mientras observaba un orden hogareño en la mesa : Un plato central con muchos panes en el y tazas de té con manzanilla , pero aun no habían llegado los demás ... así que se pusieron a conversar para pasar el tiempo ...

" Y ...¿Cómo fue que venciste a Tai Lung tu solo y no pudieron 5 maestros?" Dijo Reyko con una mueca un tanto extraña en su cara y jugueteando con sus manos .

" Pues ...quizás nunca fue preparado para enfrentar a un panda ... eso creo yo ...no lo se..." Dijo Po bajando un poco la mirada .

"Oh ...interesante ... mira quien llegó Jejeje " Dijo Reyko mientras dirigía su mirada a Mono , que venía muy feliz para desayunar , sonriendo y tarareando .

"Buenos días Po y...Reyko( Diciendo Reyko con un tono un tanto antipático ) ¿cómo están?" Dijo Mono mientras tomaba asiento y se unía a la conversación .

"¿Cómo estas tu? ¿listo para las vacaciones?" Dijo Reyko Sonriendole .

"Pues si...pero ¿hay algún detalle qué debamos saber?" Dijo Mono ...aún con ese tono un tanto antipático .

"Abrigos ... hace mucho frío por allá , llueve con frecuencia y graniza de vez en cuando" Dijo Reyko mientras seguía jugueteando con sus manos .

"Wow , un clima un tanto diferente ¿no es así ?" Dijo Po mientras observaba el techo ilusionado .

"¡Bastante diferente! , ya vuelvo ..." Dijo Mono mientras se dirigía a su cuarto en el camino saludó a Tigresa y Víbora que se reunirían con Po y Reyko .

"¡Hola! buenos días ¿Cómo están chicos? Dijo Víbora alegre mientras tomaba asiento .

"Pues conversando sobre el viaje...¿y ustedes ? " Dijo Po casi no logrando mostrarse tranquilo con la emoción dentro de el .

"Si , estamos listas , ¿no es así Tigresa?" Dijo Víbora dando a mirar a Tigresa

"Si..." Fue lo único que dijo Tigresa , justo en eso se unen Mantis , Grulla y Mono que ya había vuelto de su cuarto .

"Bueno , con todos completos , hora de comer" Dijo Po , al cual ya se lo veía con hambre de hace rato.

20 minutos después

Ya afuera en la salida del valle de la Paz , estaban todos los pueblerinos reunidos para despedirse de los Maestros y Reyko , no había ningún problema con que se fueran , quedaban algunos guardias de la Prisión cuidando el Valle , por lo tanto : Todo en orden .

Todos se despedían , sin duda los extrañarían .

2 horas después : En algún lugar

"Muy bien , continuemos , cuando veamos el camino mas despejado significa que estamos cerca ...bueno ... mas cerca ..." Decía Reyko mientras se habría paso quitando obstáculos , loma arriba , en una montaña , o por ahora en un camino de piedras , frío y con niebla , ubicado entre dos enormes montañas . Reyko estaba vestido con la misma ropa con la cual había salido del Templo hace unas 2 horas y se había puesto la capucha de su abrigo.

"¿Estas seguro de qué vamos bien?" Dijo Shifu un poco malhumorado , llevaba un Túnica bastante gruesa que lo abrigaba era de color café oscuro fuerte , lo hacía ver como si de una bola de lana se tratara.

"Yo creo que estamos perdiendonos" Dijo Grulla un tanto preocupado .

"¿Cómo crees? Reyko sabe a donde va , ¿no es así Reyko?" Dijo Po tratando de darle apoyo a Reyko , estaba vestido con su Pantalón característico y un enorme suéter color blanco que lo hacía ver bastante mas grande .

" Yo creo que nos perdimos hace rato " Dijo Mono , tratando de bajarle la moral a Reyko.

"...algo anda terriblemente mal..." Fue lo único que dijo Reyko (saliéndose del tema) al observar el cielo y ver como estaba lleno con nubes que amenazaban con venirse abajo en cualquier momento.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Dijo Po .

" No hay tiempo! , Rápido , vengan ! Dijo Reyko mientras empezaba a apartar piedras en lo que parecía la entrada a una cueva .

En ese mismo instante empezó a llover a cántaros , no había forma de estar bajo está lluvia , literalmente las gotas golpeaban la tierra .

" Entren ! " Dijo Reyko , el cual ya estaba empapado completamente.

Todos entraron , raro era el que quería estar al aire libre con esta lluvia ..., Cuando ya todos estaban dentro , Reyko empezó a construir una vez mas el muro de piedras por el cual habían entrado , parecía que estaba hecho apropósito .

La Cueva se había quedado algo oscura con la "Reconstrucción" del muro que la tapaba , pero Reyko había dejado una parte abierta , así que el oxígeno y un poco de luz , no eran problema .

"Bien , no podemos continuar ...pero tampoco nos podemos quedar aquí y peor aún mojados ... , esta cueva es una entrada a un canal de túneles que podrán guiarnos a mi pueblo "Dijo Reyko mientras sacaba unas cuerdas de su mochila , era bastante larga ...quizás demasiado ...

"Y ...¿por qué no nos guiaste a esta cueva antes?" Dijo Tigresa un poco enojada .

"Por que este es el camino largo ...creí que podíamos llegar a mi pueblo antes que la lluvia , jejeje " Dijo Reyko con una sonrisa , ademas empezó a hacer el As de guía ( nudo que amarra la cintura de manera que no puede ser estrangulada la persona , ni suelta )

" ¿ Por qué haces eso Reyko ? " Dijo Grulla .

" Hay bastantes probabilidades de perdernos , no nos podemos separar . Po ... ven aquí. " Dijo Reyko , quien empezó a hacer unas "maniobras " con la cuerda para atar a Po , pero por cuestiones de talla ...tuvo que darle unas vueltas .

" Bien , si traje suficiente cuerda .." Dijo Reyko

" ¿Es una indirecta? " Dijo Po , mirandolo con una ceja arqueada.

" No ...mmmm , bueno , ¿quién sigue?" Dijo Reyko dando a mirar al maestro Shifu .

" De acuerdo . " Dijo Shifu , sabiendo la razón de la atención de Reyko .

Y continuó así Reyko , con Grulla , Mono , hasta llegar a ...Víbora.

" Mejor quédate en la mochila de Grulla , allí dudo que te pierdas jejeje" Dijo Reyko sonriendole a Víbora .

"Mmmm" Dijo Víbora , por fortuna lo recibió como algo gracioso y no ofensivo , después de todo no era con objetivo de ofender.

"Mántis ... ¿Sobre el hombro de Po ?" Dijo Reyko .

"Ahh, De acuerdo . " Fue lo unico que Dijo Mántis

" Bueno , me toca a mi ." Dijo Tigresa bastante seria .

" Si , bueno ... simplemente quédate quieta " Dijo Reyko , al rato que empezaba cuidadosamente a rodear a Tigresa con la cuerda , por lo que tuvo que "abrazarla" para hacer el nudo , en eso , ella ... retrocedió de mas , por lo que quedó entre los brazos de Reyko completamente , al instante Reyko ; que estaba calmado , se ruborizó , pero estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para que alguien lo notara.

Había bastante espacio entre cada uno , lo suficiente para garantizar libertad de movimiento , y así empezaron , primero estaba Reyko , puesto que el debía guiar , después Po , Shifu , Grulla , Mono y Tigresa de ultima , Víbora estaba en la mochila de Grulla así que no había ningún problema .

Reyko empezó a caminar y todos lo seguían , el lugar estaba bastante oscuro , pero Reyko sabía donde caminar , lo conocía todo muy bien , siguieron caminando hasta que Reyko se detuvo , tocó el piso por un rato como si estuviera identificándose , y continuó .

" Muy bien estamos cerca , ¿cómo va todo por allá Tigresa? " Dijo Reyko ... sin obtener respuesta alguna .

" Reyko , ¡Tigresa no está !" Dijo Po , mirando hacia atrás y tratando de palmar si encontraba a Tigresa .

" ¡Tampoco está Grulla , ni Mono!" Dijo Shifu , Dando a ver a Reyko .

" No puede ser... , ¡eran cuerdas diferentes! , bueno , eso explica por que eran tan largas." Dijo Reyko con cierta vergüenza .

" Se quedan aquí , ya vuelvo , hagan lo que hagan no se muevan , yo conozco estos lugares , y creo saber donde se quedaron." Dijo Reyko , mientras se soltaba de la cuerda y regresaba en el camino .

Reyko empezó a correr de regresó , no avanzó mucho y se encontró con Grulla y Mono , los cuales no parecían muy felices , ellos afortunadamente no estaban ni tan perdidos ni tan lejos , por lo que les dio unas indicaciones y ya pudieron ir solos a reunirse con Po y el Maestro Shifu .

Continuando con su camino para encontrar a Tigresa , llegó casi a donde habían iniciado toda su aventura en las cuevas , fue girando cada esquina que veía para ver si allí estaba Tigresa , el lugar se ponía oscuro de verdad , ni sus ojos de Felino podían llegar a abarcar la oscuridad en la que estaba , tanta oscuridad le empezó a sofocar hasta darle permiso a la desesperación para entrar .

" ¡TIGRESA!" Gritó Reyko desesperado , como si ya no hubiera alternativa .

" ¿Reyko? " Decía Tigresa , pero no se la podía ver .

" ¿Tigresa? , no te veo , ¿dónde estas?" Dijo Reyko Con curiosidad , de repente sintió como si le tocaran el hombro , lo cual alteró los nervios del Jaguar , haciéndose notar en su apresurada respuesta a voltearse .

"¿ Te asustaste?" Dijo Tigresa de forma seria , ya había dejado votada la cuerda en algún lado .

" ... Me tenías preocupado , Tigresa " Dijo Reyko calmándose .

" Me puedo cuidar sola , no soy una niña ." Dijo Tigresa , mientras daba la espalda a Reyko .

"Lo se , pero , me preocupo por que te quie... bueno , será mejor que me sigamos ." Cambió de tema Reyko .

" Espera un momento , ¿se puede saber que era lo que estabas por decir? " Dijo Tigresa seria , volteando a ver a Reyko .

" Nada , sujeta mi brazo , es hora de salir de aquí " Dijo Reyko .

" De acuerdo..." Dijo Tigresa , al agarrar el brazo de Reyko sintió que estaba frío , quizás en verdad se había asustado , Ella sabía lo que había querido decirle Reyko , pero simplemente lo ignoró .

Reyko continuó su camino , debes en cuando miró hacia atrás para ver si todo estaba en orden con Tigresa , y a cada rato se encontraba con la mirada indiferente de ella , pero , en cierto modo era mejor eso a tener que irla a buscar de nuevo.

" ¡Tigresa! " Dijo Po mientras miraba alegre a Tigresa , esta le sonrió amigablemente , las cosas entre Po y Tigresa ya no eran como antes .

" Bueno creo que debemos continuar " Dijo Shifu sonriendo , estaba alegre de que no hubiera mas inconvenientes , aunque se noto en su mirada algo de curiosidad .

" Por un momento nos preocupaste " Dijo Mono .

" Ahora esperemos que esta cueva tenga salida" Dijo Grulla , lanzandole la indirecta a Reyko.

" Si , si la tiene , falta poco" Dijo Reyko esta vez un poco alejado.

Siguieron caminando , esta vez Reyko tuvo una especie de " obsesión " con mirar hacia atrás , a cada rato , hasta llegar a una especie de habitación en la que había una daga tirada en el piso , Reyko la reconoció , sonrió y la guardó en su mochila .

" Es de un viejo amigo , jejeje , Bien subamos por aquí " Dijo Reyko mientras señalaba unas escaleras

"Falta poco¿ verdad? " Dijo Tigresa a Reyko , tratando de lograr una sonrisa , la cual dio origen a una mueca rara.

" Si , ya casi estamos allí " Dijo Reyko devolviendo una sonrisa , le quitó las cuerdas a los furiosos y a su nuevo Maestro , en eso empezaron a subir las escaleras , quedando para ultimo Reyko .

Esta vez terminaron en una especie de habitación , en la que había una vez mas un muro de piedra similar al primero , Reyko avanzó para quitarlo y dar paso libre a los Maestros , para dar vista a un pasillo que tenía en lugar de paredes y techo , árboles y hojas , La temperatura era realmente baja , se podía ver el aliento al hablar , los hojas dejaban filtrar unos rayos de Luz , dando lugar a un hermoso cuadro , el piso tenía algunas plantas no desarrolladas del todo , todos esos detalles le daban un toque adorable .

" ¡Esto es precioso!" Dijo Tigresa , no pudo contener la emoción de decirlo , en verdad era hermoso.

" ¡Nunca te vi tan emocionada Tigresa! " Dijo Víbora alegre , era agradable para ella ver tan feliz a su mejor amiga .

" Vaya a Tigresa le gusta bastante este lugar , ¿alguna vez había estado tan alegre?" Le preguntó Po a Mantis , pero con voz baja para que no escuchara , de todos modos estaban un poco alejados del resto.

" Yo , nunca la vi tan feliz , se ve bonita alegre ¿no es así ?" Le preguntó Mántis a Po .

" Si , bastante " Dijo Po perdiéndose en la imagen de Tigresa .

"Je je je je " Se río Mantis al ver a Po tan distraído Con Tigresa .

Mantis aprovechó en saltar del hombro de Po , y empezó a caminar por su cuenta , Víbora por su lado se quedó en la Mochila de Grulla , se podía decir que tenía mejor vista desde donde estaba , se puso a explorar el lugar , aunque estaba muy frío el ambiente , un calor natural rodeaba a todos , era como si se sintieran en extremo contacto con la naturaleza , y ella los abrazara a cada uno rod(eandolo)s con sus largos brazos y haciendolos respirar un aire tan fresco y reparador .

" Bueno , no nos podemos quedar aquí por mucho , es bonito , pero debemos continuar nuestro camino " Decía Reyko , el cual trataba de " Reagruparlos" .

"Pero esto no se puede ignorar y ya , es demasiado bonito ." protestó Tigresa contra Reyko , vaya que estaba maravillada con tal cuadro.

" Eh... De acuerdo , tomemos un descanso aquí , traje algunas frutas " Dijo Reyko mientras sacaba un bolso de su mochila , el cual contenía las frutas , sin mas rodeo , se sentó , abrió el saco y dio opción libre a coger las frutas , Po tomó un Durazno y le dio una gran mordida , Shifu se comía una manzana , Grulla , Víbora y Mono decidieron comer Uvas , Mantis se comía las uvas como si de pequeñas manzanas se trataran para el , Tigresa cogió También un Durazno , todos estaban sentados en círculo , Pero Reyko no comió nada .

" Hey , ¿por qué no comes Reyko ?" Dijo Po , mientras terminaba su Durazno y se dirigía por el siguiente .

"Se supone que estoy brindando , ademas ya había comido en el camino y no se dieron cuenta jejeje" Dijo Reyko , el cual parecía mas que satisfecho .

" Te pareces a Po , la diferencia es que el Roba galletas no las consigue ." Dijo Mono , mirando a Po .

" Si , pero ya no lo hago " Dijo Po en su defensa .

" Digamos que es así" Respondió Mono .

"Jejeje , 'Brrrrr , hace frío!" Dijo Víbora

" Si , y ni se imaginan la noche , hasta dan ganas de lanzarse en las fogatas de campamento" Dijo Reyko .

"Y ...¿cómo hacen para mantenerse calientes?" Dijo Tigresa con una mirada de curiosidad .

"Las casas están cubiertas por un aceite vegetal que solo se halla aquí , eso sirve como protección térmica " Respondió Reyko .

" ¿Aquí cae nieve?" Preguntó Shifu , mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Reyko .

" Pues , a veces , espero que no le incomode " Dijo Reyko , mirando un tanto preocupado .

" No , no , solo preguntaba." Respondió Shifu.

"Bueno es hora de seguir caminando , debemos llegar antes del anochecer si no queremos que nos mate el frío ...literalmente " Dijo Reyko mientras se levantaba , y le daba la mano a Tigresa para ayudarla a levantar , ella se mostró indecisa por un momento mirando a otro lado cuando Reyko le brindó la Mano , pero ,"" No puedo decirle que no ..."" Pensó Tigresa Y aceptó la oferta de Reyko , Agradeció y se fue a mirar un árbol como para evitarlo .

""Mmmmm"" Fue lo único que pensó Mono al ver tal cuadro .

" Bueno , Hora de movernos " Dijo Reyko al rato que volvía caminar delante de todos por el bonito sendero .

" Gracias " Dijo Shifu , Reyko llegó a caerle bastante bien .

" Fue un Placer , Maestro " Dijo Reyko mientras daba a ver para atrás.

Siguieron caminando por tal sendero , una pequeña brisa acompañaba al viento que acariciaba a todos , el Sol se aproximaba a su gran caída , Unas cuantas piedras llegaban a hacer el camino un poco molesto a tal punto que en unas partes debían hacer pequeños brincos para evitarlas .

"Ouch! " Gritó Po al caer su pie de lleno en una piedra .

" Te dolió bastante ¿no es así?" Dijo Reyko con un rostro serio .

" Ouch... bastante , son tan afiladas ..." Dijo Po mientras se miraba el pie.

" Con estas piedras se suele hacer cuchillos, no es chiste, " Dijo Reyko mientras cogía una de estas y la observaba.

" ¿Ah si ?" Preguntó Po .

" Si , pero se las debe ...patentar ... por así decirlo ." Dijo Reyko al rato que continuaban su camino .

Continuando por el camino , vieron como se hacía mas despejado , poco a poco , los arboles empezaron a dejar espacios grandes entre si , a no mucha distancia un portal se hacía notar por todos los que estaban allí , en la parte superior del portal destacaba una frase : " El Kung Fu es libertad , Libertad es Vida " , el portal estaba hecho de madera , gruesa , fuerte , no se veían imperfecciones .

Al pasar de ese portal , todos vieron una aldea con habitantes de todas las especies , habían Conejos , Cerdos ,Lobos , Zorros , pero una especie que destacaba principalmente eran los Felinos , Habían Leones , Tigres , Jaguares , Leopardos ; No había ninguna discriminación todos vivían en un ambiente claro de amistad y colaboración , el León ayudaba al cerdo , Los niños Leopardos jugaban con conejos en las calles , las casas eran muy parecidas a las del Valle de la Paz , a diferencia de que estas tenían unas cajitas pegadas a las paredes , en las cuales se guardaba el correo , al lado izquierdo estaba el Mercado , al lado derecho habían restaurantes , mientras que recto , el camino continuaba , bastante hasta dar a una gran construcción , estaba localizada en una especia de valle , por lo tanto estaba un nivel debajo de las demás construcciones , pero era inmenso , tenía a los alrededores plantas ornamentales : Orquídeas , flores , rosas , la construcción era un Dojo , En el techo había un gran Dragón Alado ubicado en el ángulo de unión de dos planas de cerámica que sería el Techo , sus paredes hechas de piedra, tenían unas pequeñas joyas de poco brillo , en la entrada al Dojo encima de la puerta había una inscripción que decía : "EL Kung Fu : Luz para las civilizaciones " , estaba hecha de esas mismas piedras sin brillo , un gran patio estaba en las partes de atrás habían 2 grandes palos .

" Aquí estamos " Dijo Reyko Sonriendole a la aldea .

" Que Bonita aldea " Dijo Shifu , admirado por la amistad que había entre cada uno de sus habitantes .

" Hey Reyko " Dijo Una voz extraña .

" Hmm?" Dijo Reyko mirando a los lados .

" Reyko , ¡Ya volviste! " Dijo un Zorro color marrón oscuro , ojos cafés , y vestido con una armadura verde oscuro sin brazos y un pantalón negro , La armadura tenía una dragón negro grabado en todo el pecho , por detrás otro dragón .

" Jejeje , que tal Musashi , seguro ni te has dado cuenta , Toma " Dijo Reyko , al rato que sacaba la daga que había encontrado en las cuevas y se la entregaba al Zorro .

"... Gracias Reyko , me has salvado jeje, por cierto , ¿quienes son tus amigos? " Dijo el Zorro mientras observaba detalladamente a cada uno .

" Son , Los 5 Furiosos , El Maestro Shifu y el Guerrero Dragón " Dijo Reyko mientras les señalaba a cada uno .

Ellos lamentablemente ni tuvieron tiempo a presentarse , puesto que el Zorro cambió su forma de actuar repentinamente.

" ¡EL GUERRERO DRAGÓN! , No puede ser , el Panda es el Guerrero Dragón , ¡Que emoción! , !Por favor permítame saludarlo¡" Dijo el Zorro eufórico al rato que estrechaba innumerables veces la mano de Po .

"Hey , cálmate " Dijo Reyko .

" Lo siento , perdí la cordura , es un placer conocerlos , Me llamo Musashi , pido disculpas por mi comportamiento" Dijo el Zorro con la cara toda sonrojada , al rato que hacía una reverencia .

" Si necesitan de algo , busquenme , les podría ser de ayuda " Dijo el Zorro , "Reyko , será mejor que te dirijas al Dojo , te veo después , me tengo que ir " Concluyó el Zorro al rato que se salía del lugar , para tomar rumbo al mercado .

"Interesante tu amigo " Dijo Grulla sonriendole a Reyko .

" Jejeje , si , bueno es hora de ir al Dojo , allí se los recibirá " Dijo Reyko con una sonrisa.

" En verdad estaba feliz de verme , ¿será un fan?" Dijo Po Hablando con Reyko .

" Admirador , no fan , bueno , si , quizás Fan jejeje " Dijo Reyko.

" ¿Quien lo diría? " Dijo Tigresa de forma seria .

"De seguro , admira hasta su cama" Dijo Grulla un poco celoso .

" Hey , no se pongan celosos , todos hemos tenido nuestros momentos , ya le tocaba a el ." Dijo Víbora tratando de aplacar la furia de los demás furiosos .

"Jejeje , vamos " Dijo Reyko

Continuaron con su camino hasta el Dojo en el camino , algunos mercaderes les ofrecían cosas como ropa , joyas , sombreros , incluso minerales extraños levantandolos en alto para que todos lo vean , ya llegando al Dojo en la puerta les recibe un personaje bastante particular .

"¡Reyko! " Gritó una Tigresa al rato que le daba un abrazo al ya mencionado , Un poco mas pequeña que Tigresa , de color Rosado claro , casi blanco , Vestía igual que el Zorro , solo que llevaba dos encajes para dos dagas que tenía allí .

" ¡Lira! Tiempo sin verte ,¿ cómo has estado eh ?" Dijo Reyko mientras se deshacía el abrazo y la miraba al rostro.

" Pues bien , pero todo ha sido aburrido , no ha habido nada interesante que hacer " Dijo Lira .

"Ohh , bueno , te presento a los 5 Furiosos , Al guerrero Dragón y a mi nuevo maestro , El maestro Shifu" Dijo Reyko señalandolos a todos una vez mas .

" Es un placer conocerlos a todos , soy Lira , Reyko ha sido mi amigo desde que estamos en el Dojo " Dijo Lira haciendo una reverencia , " Oh , así que por fin le veo la cara al Guerrero Dragón , jejeje , te imaginaba como un León grande y musculoso , pero está mejor así , te ves simpático" Concluyó Lira con una amigable sonrisa .

"Ga- Gracias " Dijo Po temeroso.

"Jejeje , bueno nos vemos después , Los esperan dentro , ademas tengo cosas pendientes" Dijo Lira con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba del lugar .

"Muy amable tu amiga , Reyko " Dijo Shifu mientras observaba como fue caminando en dirección al Mercado , quizas a buscar a Musashi

" Si , le caí bien ¿no es así?" Dijo Po .

" Si , es bastante amigable ... bueno , pasen " Dijo Reyko haciendo un ademán hacia la puerta del Dojo .

"Hora de conocer a tu Maestro Reyko " Dijo Shifu , al rato en que habría la puerta , dejando ver un gran salón marrón con escaleras a ambos lados , en el medio había una estatua de un gran Tigre sosteniendo una lanza en posición de ataque , la cual apuntaba hacia el cielo la punta y hacia la tierra la cola ( Diagonalmente ) , 2 velas encendidas a lado de cada pie del Tigre , todos subieron por las escaleras de las derecha , una gran alfombra roja en el centro resaltaba , al fondo encontramos a una Pantera Negra de espaldas y en Posición del Loto , Llevaba el mismo conjunto de ropa que Lira y Musashi , la diferencia es que los dragones de esta armadura eran Dorados y tenían alas , estaba meditando , inhalando y exhalando lentamente , había tanto silencio en la Sala que la respiración de aquella Pantera se podía escuchar claramente , El Maestro Shifu hizo un ademán de " Quedense aquí " a todos los furiosos y al Guerrero Dragón , EL Maestro se acercaba caminando lentamente hacia la Pantera , de repente , esta se levanta , dejandolo en seco al Maestro Shifu , Se voltea y deja ver unos hermosos ojos Verde-Esmeralda , era Un poco mas alta que Tigresa y mucho mas alta que el Maestro Shifu , se acerca lentamente al Maestro Shifu , el cual estaba petrificado mirandola casi con la ojos bien abiertos y la boca caída .

" Es un placer conocerlo , Maestro Shifu , me llamo Cristina " Dijo la Pantera con una voz mas suave que la de Tigresa , Al rato que que hacía una reverencia .

" El pa-placer es mío Maestra " Dijo Shifu , Devolviendo la Reverencia .

" Por favor , traiga a sus estudiantes , sígame" Dijo la Pantera mientras se volteo y se acerco a la pared frente a la que estaba mirando .

Todos estaban detrás de la maestra Pantera , esta , estaba mirando la pared , y de repente lanzó un golpe de palma abierta contra el centro de la pared , esta se movió a la derecha dejando mostrar una sala en la que estaban varias armas ubicadas en las paredes , La Maestra invitó a todos a pasar con un ademán , cuando todos entraron , finalmente ella habló .

" Me alegra que haya aceptado mi invitación Maestro " Dijo La maestra Pantera .

" Me alegra que la haya mandado , debo felicitarlo por su estudiante , muy disciplinado " Dijo Shifu de forma seria .

" Gracias , yo debo felicitarlo por los suyos , en verdad se escuchan historias de ellas , tienen buena fama " Dijo la maestra .

" Bueno , no quiero mostrarme grosero , pero¿ a qué nos llamó?" Dijo Shifu con curiosidad.

" Pues , para conocerlo a usted , sus estudiantes y... el Guerrero Dragón ... " Dijo la Maestra , mientras pasaba a enfocar su mirada a Po .

"Un Placer conocerlo , Guerrero Dragón. " Dijo La Maestra Pantera mientras hacía una reverencia hacia Po , el cual solo supo responder la referencia y decir , " Gracias , igualmente " .

" Bueno , no creo que solo nos haya invitado para conocernos " Dijo Shifu .

"Me gustaría intercambiar ideas , conectar a nuestros estudiantes , para formar a unos verdaderos Maestros del Kung Fu " Dijo La Maestra Cristina , la cual se estaba tornando un poco nerviosa , por la excesiva pedida de explicaciones por parte de Shifu .

"Oh , me parece muy buena idea , siempre quise saber como otros maestros enseñaban , y cosas así , uno no se puede quedar estancado " Dijo Shifu apoyando la idea .

" Excelente , dejemos que nuestros estudiantes se conozcan , Maestro , ¿ Podría llevarlos con los demás? " Dijoo la Pantera Dirijiéndose a un Gran León que estaba parado en la puerta sin que nadie se diera cuenta .

"Será un placer " Dijo El León con una sonrisa.

El León atravesó la sala , llamó a los Furiosos , y al Guerrero Dragón , todos lo siguieron detrás de otra puerta , dejando al Maestro Shifu y la Maestra Cristina solos , llegaron a un pasillo con pinturas de paisajes a los lados , mientras caminaban comenzaron a hablar .

" No me cayó muy bien , ¿por qué solo se enfocó en Po ?" Dijo Tigresa incómoda , esto incomodó aún mas al ya mencionado .

" Nahh , no es nada de que intrigarse" Dijo Víbora .

" Pero tener preferencias , siempre es malo para los Maestros" Dijo Grulla , en su tono se escuchaba cierta envidia .

"Disculpen , que interrumpa , pero ella no es mala , a veces simplemente es descuidada" Dijo El León , defendiendo a la Maestra.

"Y Usted , ¿qué es para ella ?" Dijo Mono .

" Soy su viejo amigo , la conozco desde siempre prácticamente " Respondió el León

" Y ¿por qué recibes ordenes de ella ? Dijo Tigresa un tanto necia .

" Simplemente le hago un favor , por que es mi Amiga y no me cuesta nada" respondió el León .

" Tigresa..." Dijo Víbora , haciéndole señas de que se controlara.

" Ya llegamos , detrás de esta puerta se encontrarán con los demás estudiantes , saluden a Reyko de mi Parte , Ah! , por cierto me llamo Raúl , jeje , perdonen mis modales , pasen bien ." Dijo el León , con una reverencia , se fue del lugar.

" Bueno , vamos a conocerlos " Dijo Po un poco nervioso , pues , no sería sorprendente encontrar a peleadores con la actitud de Tigresa , o quizás , como Reyko , lo segundo , era... sin duda algo mejor , Po empujó la puerta y se pudo observar un gran patio , en el cual estaban 4 guerreros , 2 de ellos estaban conversando , estaban vestidos con la Armadura del Dojo , Uno era un Tigrillo , era mas pequeño que Reyko y tenía un dorado pelaje con manchas negras , estaba conversando con un Lobo delgado pero se notaba gran fuerza en el , este , era Gris , con pecho blanco y una larga franja blanca recorría su cabeza , en el otro lado estaba una Zorra , tenía un cuerpo esbelto , casi que parecía frágil , como si se fuese a quebrar en cualquier momento , estaba riéndose con una blanca Leona , la cual , tenía una gran musculatura en sus brazos , una mancha blanca en su pecho y hermosos ojos café claro , obviamente su entrenamiento era diferente , quizás a estos , en verdad les enseñaban al Kung Fu como una forma de vida pacífica , mas no a pelear y vencer .

"Hey , mira " Le dijo El Tigrillo al lobo .

"Nuevos , ehh ?" Dijo el Lobo mientras se levantaba .

" ... Hola , me llamo Po " Dijo el Panda , nerviosamente .

Al ver esto , Mantis , intervino , de manera que el se encargaría de presentarlos .

"Disculpen , las molestias , somos los 5 furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón [Diciendo esto mientras señalaba a Po] , ¿ quienes son ustedes ?

"Mi nombre es Kakku , gusto en conocerlos" Dijo El Tigrillo con una sonrisa

"Yo soy Freiheit , " Dijo el Lobo con una reverencia.

"Nah , siempre andas hecho el formal , ¿ No es así ? , -le dijo la Zorra al Lobo - "Por cierto , es un placer conocerlos soy Sheena " Concluyó la Zorra

" Yo soy Angela , es bonito tener visitas de otros lugares , casi nunca ocurre esto " Dijo la Leona .

"Wow , pero , si es la Maestra Tigresa , ¡soy su admirador!" Dijo El Tigrillo -Por usted entré en el Kung Fu - Concluyó el Tigrillo mientras miraba a Tigresa como si de una Estatua de Oro gigante se tratara .

"¿Cómo me conoces Kakku?" Dijo Curiosa pero halagada Tigresa

"Pues , es casi imposible que alguien no conozca a los 5 Furiosos" Respondió Kakku .

"Kakku tiene razón , siempre hay una hazaña de los furiosos andando de Boca en Boca" Dijo Sheena .

"Curiosamente , me parece haberte visto antes Guerrero Dragón " Dijo Freiheit

" Espera , solo dime Po , Po , Solo Po " Dijo el Panda

"De acuerdo , Po , Creo que te vi antes ..." Dijo Freiheit mirando a Po con los ojos entrecerrados y una ceja arqueada .

"Será mejor que lo dejes Freiheit , lo puedes ... intimidar jejeje " Dijo Angela abrazando a Freiheit para desviar su atención .

" Y , ¿no es la maestra ... un poco joven ? " Dijo Mantis

"Cierto...el Maestro Shifu tiene ya su buen tiempo " Dijo Mono .

"Pues , parece muy joven , pero , en verdad tiene su buen tiempo , su aspecto Joven es bastante sostenido" Dijo Tigrillo .

"Me acuerdo que desde que mi hermano estaba recién empezando con el Kung Fu ella era la Maestra del Dojo y ha ido mejorando con el tiempo ... nunca para " Dijo Sheena .

" Y ... ¿ Quién es tu hermano ? Dijo Tigresa , curiosamente se estaba sintiendo cómoda con otros practicantes del arte .

"Pues , se llama Musashi , se la pasa andando por allí , aunque no de vago , el fue el que me metió en esto jejeje " Dijo Sheena con un tono de orgullo por su hermano .

" ¡Ah! , lo acabamos de ver apenas llegamos , me pareció bastante agradable" Dijo Tigresa con la mirada baja , no se le daba bien decir eso , quienes la rodeaban podían pensar mal .

"Bueno , a veces es paranoico" Dijo Freiheit sonriendo entre dientes .

"Hey , de quien estas hablando es mi hermano y muy bien puede hacerte cerrar la boca lobito" Dijo Sheena con sus manos en la cintura , pose típica de enojo .

" Cambiando de tema , ¿quién es su maestro? " Dijo Angela , era mas conveniente evitar discusiones .

"Es el maestro Shifu " dijo Tigresa , " Desde siempre me enseñó el arte del Kung Fu " Concluyó .

"Oh, si he escuchado bastante del Maestro Shifu , fue Pupilo del Maestro Tortuga " Dijo Kakku .

" ¿ Por qué no le llamas por su nombre? " Preguntó Víbora .

" ¡ Hey ! , Veo que ya se conocen " Dijo Reyko entrando por la puerta , ya estaba vestido con la armadura del Dojo .

"¡Reyko! tiempo sin verte " Dijo Kakku alegre .

" Solo fueron unos días" Dijo Reyko mientras estrechaba la mano suya con la de el .

" Ya se extrañaba que estés molestando por allí " Dijo Freiheit mirandolo como cosa rara .

" No te creas Santo " Dijo Reyko .

"Tu tampoco " Respondió Freiheit mirandolo con cara de padre que le da una lección a su hijo .

" En verdad me alegro de verte bien , Musashi se aburría con los juegos de Freiheit " Dijo Sheena .

" También estoy alegre de verte Sheena , y el aburrimiento de Musashi no tiene necesidades de explicación ... conociendo a Freiheit ..." Dijo Reyko , murmurando lo del final .

" Ahhh " Dijo Freiheit en un suspiro " Mejor voy a hablar con los nuevos aquí , ¿no es así Guerrero Dragón ?" Dijo Freiheit , con un rostro triste , tratando de ocultar su sentir , quizás triste , el nunca fue tan entendido como los demás , solo por que era diferente.

" No te sientas mal Freiheit " Dijo Angela , " Y dime Reyko ¿crees que te vuelvas a adaptar a nosotros ? jejeje" concluyó Angela .

" Pues no lo se , la Maestra tiene otros planes para esta ocasión con los Furiosos " Respondió Reyko , " Ha de ser interesante " Concluyó .

Tigresa miraba lo bien que se llevaba Reyko con sus amigos , sintió envidia , puesto que a ella nunca la habían tratado así y pensó que quizás fue por que ella nunca los valoró , sin duda , este nuevo paraje en su vida la iba a cambiar .

FIN DEL CAPITULO .

Gracias a todos los que han leído este fic , espero que disculpen( por favor , por favor !) la tremenda tardanza , pero tuve grandes cosas que hacer , espero que les haya gustado , y les estoy eternamente agradecido , hasta el próximo capitulo .

Fin del capítulo 7

Eso no es todo , decidí dividir el capítulo para que sea menos agotador , Agradezco a todos , los que me han Leído y me siguen Leyendo , ahora que tengo la computadora lista de nuevo , seré mas constante... ademas , pido disculpas por la tardanza


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Los dos maestros estaban sentados uno al frente del otro , la Recamara de la Maestra Pantera consistía en 4 paredes con una moderada distancia entre ellas , una ventana sin rejas que daba a ver unos árboles en el campo de entrenamiento , unas cortinas estaban recogidas a un lado , de manera que la luz entraba plenamente , a un lado pegada a la pared : Se encontraba una cama de madera suavemente tendida , pegada a la cama el cajón de ropa y un gran espejo sobre este , al lado opuesto un escritorio , varios pergaminos recogidos en una canasta y plumas para escribir con sus respectivos tinteros , en el centro de la habitación había suficiente espacio para que varias personas se sentaran .

"Bueno , maestra ¿ qué planea hacer con mis estudiantes? , la verdad es que me da curiosidad esto de "repartir conocimientos" " Dijo Shifu sentando al frente de la maestra .

"Pues verá , quiero aprender mas sobre esto , la verdad , es que desde que el Gran Maestro se fue ha sido difícil mantenerlos a todos "entretenidos" , el siempre sabía que hacer cuando ya todas las ideas se acababan , siempre sacaba algo nuevo , quizás es ese parte de mi problema , ya se me acaban las ideas con ellos , no puedo mandarlos a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez , el cuerpo se adapta y después hacer eso es muy común" Dijo la Pantera con la mirada baja mientras servía un poco de té en dos vasos con bordes dorados , bastante formales .

Al maestro Shifu esto le sonó extraño y al mismo tiempo fue como una "iluminación" : El siempre había mandado a hacer los mismos ejercicios una y otra vez , nunca pensó que eso fuera un problema , había caído en la rutina hace mucho y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta , nunca se preocupó por eso , le dio vergüenza , que en otro lado alguien estaba preocupada por buscar cosas nuevas y el estaba bien cómodo en la Rutina , Su maestro se debía sentir decepcionado de su tan tardía respuesta .

"¿Maestro? " Dijo la Pantera al ver a Shifu como congelado mirandola .

"Disculpe maestra , pero creo no poder ayudarle , estoy en la misma situación , y lo peor , es que sin darme cuenta "

En el campo de entrenamiento .

" Y dime Freiheit , ¿cómo ha estado todo aquí ? " Le decía Reyko conversando en una esquina , mientras los otros conversaban uniendose en grupos .

"Ah Reyko , estamos haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez , la maestra ya lo ha conversado con nosotros , las ideas se acaban , por no decir que se acabaron " Dijo el lobo entretenido jugando con sus dedos .

"Freiheit , que será de este pequeño grupo ¿ ehh ? " Dijo Reyko mirando el suelo .

" ¡Hey! ¿qué hacen ustedes allá ? vengan integrensen con alguien " Dijo Angela con las manos en la cintura .

" Allá vamos Angela " Dijo Freiheit mientras se movía paso a paso hacia Angela y se sentaba junto a ella al momento que volvía a jugar con sus dedos .

Prácticamente todos formaron pares entre ellos aunque eran los propios de la ciudad que decidían con quien unirse puesto que empezaban una conversación y cómodamente se sentaban .

La maestra Tigresa y el Tigrillo estaban uno al frente del otro , todos habían formados pares para comunicarse .

"Así que , maestra Tigresa usted estuvo en un orfanato " Dijo el Tigrillo de forma inocente a Tigresa .

" Si , ¿sabes? para ser muy joven tomas mucha profundidad en los temas " Dijo Tigresa mirandolo con una ceja arqueada .

"En pocas palabras , soy curioso ¿no ? " Dijo el Tigrillo sonriendo

"Si , je ... ¿ y tus padres ? " le preguntó Tigresa al Tigrillo .

"Pues , están en un largo viaje , por eso me encomendaron a la maestra , ella es amiga de la familia , es como una segunda madre para mi jejeje " Le respondió .

"y ¿qué me dices de Reyko?" Preguntó Tigresa mientras observaba al ya nombrado reunido con Angela y Freiheit.

"Pues siempre fue extraño , tuvo dos padres prácticamente , y es como si no tuviera memorias correctas de ambos , es como si mezclara sus recuerdos , sin embargo , es un gran amigo , siempre nos ayuda en todo y es un peleador asombroso , ha aprendido el estilo del Zorro , aunque es un poco normal , la pasa bastante con Musashi y ambos han aprendido el uno del otro " Respondió el Tigrillo , " Y ¿que es el Panda para ti?" Preguntó .

" Es ... un amigo" Respondió Tigresa .

" La verdad , es que no creí que fuera en verdad el Guerrero Dragón , me lo imaginaba , un poco diferente jejeje" Dijo el Tigrillo

"Nadie podría creerlo hasta que lo vea" Dijo Tigresa de manera un poco sarcástica mientras observaba detalladamente el lugar .

"Acupuntura y golpe a los nervios , wow , técnicas bastante avanzadas" Decía Sheena la Zorra .

"Si , y ¿qué técnicas especificas usan ustedes ?" Dijo Mantis mirando a Sheena .

"Pues , en vez que a los nervios , usamos ataques "psicológicos" , comportamientos extraños , por ejemplo , una Sonrisa , consiste en hacerla lo mas macabra posible de manera que inquiete al contrincante y quede desconcertado , es interesante , aunque a veces no funciona puesto que se recibe una respuesta agresiva del contrincante , pero bien hecha , incluso después de la agresión recibida , el contrincante queda "marcado" que es así como le decimos a su inquietud" Respondió Sheena .

" mmmm , me pareció una vez escuchar de eso , era una historia de un titiritero que con la sonrisa de su títere atormentaba a sus enemigos , muchos de ellos se suicidaban , dice la historia" Dijo Mantis interesado en el tema .

" Ahhh , si también escuche esa historia , bueno es algo similar , aunque decían que el títere tenía 10 demonios dentro , eso es lo que cambia la cosa , nosotros provocamos inquietud , no deseos de suicidarse jejeje " Dijo Sheena riéndose .

" Bueno evadiendo eso en algo se parecen ¿ no ?" Dijo Mantis sonriendo .

" Si , jejeje " Rió Sheena .

"¿Te gustaría qué te haga acupuntura ?" Preguntó Mantis

" Bueno " Respondió de una manera un tanto reservada Sheena .

"Creo que ya te he visto ... en serio " Le decía Freiheit a Po con los ojos entrecerrados .

" Y ¿en dónde ? " Preguntó Po con curiosidad

" Me parece que éramos mas jóvenes , mucho mas jóvenes , unos niños prácticamente " Dijo Freiheit .

" No recuerdo haber tenido encuentros cercanos con lobos antes" Respondió Po .

"Mmmm , bueno , cambiando de tema , ¿qué se siente ser el Guerrero Dragón? " Pregunto Freiheit interesado .

"Pues es inexplicable , es ...increíble ..." Respondió Po recordando sus momentos en la cocina de su "papá"

" Jejeje , ya me lo imaginaba , pero debe ser triste para los que se crearon ilusiones , ¿no crees ? " Dijo Freiheit .

" Si ...debió ser triste " Dijo Po con una triste expresión en su rostro .

"¿Qué pasa? " Preguntó Freiheit al notar la triste cara del Panda .

"Es que en verdad , le quite la ilusión a alguien " Dijo Po con la mirada baja .

"¿ a quién ? si se puede saber " Dijo Freiheit .

"No se lo digas a nadie , a Tigresa , ella siempre quiso ser la Guerrera Dragón , entrenó toda su vida para eso , y llegué yo ..." Dijo El panda .

" Pero el destino quiso que así fuera , si no hubiera sido así , ¿qué hubiera pasado con su valle?" Dijo Freiheit .

"Tienes razón , pero , a veces no puedo evitar sentirme triste por ella" Dijo el Panda aún con esa cara tan triste .

"Tienes que olvidarte de eso , puesto que , ahora no hay ningún problema con ella , ¿verdad?" Dijo Freiheit .

" Yo trato , pero , ella , ¿ya se habrá olvidado de eso?" Preguntó el Panda .

" De seguro , es una gran Maestra por lo que noto , bastante controlada" Dijo Freiheit .

" ¿Cómo lo sabes ? recién la conoces ..." Protestó el Panda .

" Pues , tengo esa curiosa "habilidad" de saber como es una persona con solo ver como camina , mira , habla , es bastante buena" Dijo Freiheit .

" Wow ,¿ puedes leer la mente o algo así? " Dijo el Panda alegrándose .

" Bueno la verdad que no tengo ninguna habilidad , pero se predecir con certeza los movimientos de un contrincante , no se si eso cuenta como leer la mente jejeje" Dijo Freiheit riéndose en murmullos .

" Jejeje , era demasiado bueno para ser verdad" Dijo el Panda .

" Bueno la verdad , que se hacer eso mas o menos , así , es mas o menos verdad jejeje , y dime , ¿ qué te gusta hacer cuando estás nervioso?" Preguntó Freiheit .

" Voy a ser sincero , me gusta comer , se que suena ridículo pero así me controlo " Dijo un poco avergonzado el Panda .

" No es nada malo , cuando estoy nervioso a mi me gusta temblar jejeje " Dijo Freiheit riéndose , " La verdad es que a veces eso me preocupa" Dijo esta vez poniendose serio .

" Jejeje , sabes , me agradan bastante ustedes , son muy amistosos , y abiertos a diferencias " Dijo Po terminando con una sonrisa directa al Lobo .

"jeje , gracias , pero la verdad es que tenemos que hacer así , si no fuera así , no aprenderíamos , nos quedaríamos estancados , no aceptaríamos nada distinto " Dijo el Lobo respondiendo a la sonrisa .

" ¿Tienes Hambre? " Preguntó de manera tímida el Panda .

" Si , voy a ver si encuentro unos bocados por allí , ya vuelvo " Dijo Freiheit mientras se levantaba y salía por la puerta , a través de la cual estaba entrando Lira .

"Hey ¿ qué tal ?" Dijo Freiheit , mientras apresurado salía para buscar algunos bocados .

" Hola y ... adios ..." Dijo la Tigresa rosada al ver como Freiheit se salía rápido del Dojo .

" Hola ¿ qué tal ?" Dijo el Panda sentado , pues era el que mas cerca de Lira estaba .

"Ah , Hola , veo que te has familiarizado con el lugar ¿eh?" Dijo Lira mientras se sentaba al frente del Panda y lo miraba directamente a sus ojos verde-esmeralda .

" Si , Freiheit es un gran sujeto , bastante amigable " Dijo Po .

"Si , lo es , pero al mismo tiempo es un poco "especial" " Dijo Lira bajando la mirada un poco.

" ¿ en qué ?" Preguntó el Panda con curiosidad .

"Pues , un poco larga la historia , no debí haber tocado el tema" respondió Lira aún con su mirada baja .

"Hey , no importa , y ¿ Me podrías hablar mas del estilo de ustedes?" Preguntó Po con curiosidad .

" Bueno , ¿ por dónde quieres empezar ?" Pregunto Lira con una tierna mirada hacia el Panda .

" Pues , ¿ qué tal con esos cuchillos? " Dijo el Panda mientras apuntaba uno de los Cuchillos que tenía Lira en el Cinturón de su pantalón .

" Bueno , significa el Juramento de honor que se hace al llevarlos , Proteger al bueno que necesite de ayuda , no permitir tiranía , ni abusos " Respondió Lira al rato que sacaba uno y se lo daba delicadamente al Panda , el cual miraba por todos lados el cuchillo , notando que tenía moderado peso .

" Wow " Fue lo único que dijo el Panda .

" Jejejeje , si , también depende del número de cuchillos que tengas , tu rango como " Guerrero del Viento" , yo tengo 2 , eso significa un rango mayor que el promedio .

" Mas que Reyko , woa" .Dijo Po de la misma forma como cuando le entregaron el Pergamino del Dragón.

Mientras conversaba con Kakku , Tigresa observó como Po estaba bien feliz hablando con Lira , esto , le hizo surgir un sentimiento extraño desde lo mas profundo a Tigresa , a tal punto que la hacía sentir incomoda , de manera que hasta corregía su forma de sentarse a cada rato , notó que su inquietud se hacía cada vez mas clara para Kakku , así , que trató de controlarse , y pensar : ¿ Porqué? , ¿será por qué siente celos de que ya no es a ella a la que observa como un ídolo ? , el mismo le dijo que era su Fan , pero ¿ Por qué tendría que incomodarse? , Quizás se sentía sobrevalorada , mucho orgullo es malo , pero se sintió mal pues había perdido la atención del que una vez consideró un Panda tonto , pero quizás ahora : Un Amigo .

" ¿ Maestra ? " Dijo Kakku al verla despistada a Tigresa , pues parecía una autentica muñeca con la cabeza a un lado y la mirada perdida .

"¿Ehh ? , ¡Perdón Kakku! , no era mi intensión , me distraje" Dijo Tigresa casi negando su estado de pausa .

" Jejeje , No hay problema Maestra , a mi me pasa cuando Hablo con Freiheit , ya sabe , el Lobo , pierdo el " hilo de la conversación , A veces me siento mal por el " Dijo Kakku .

"¿ Por qué ?" Dijo Tigresa abriendo bastante los ojos con curiosidad.

"Lo has observado yo , un poco muy callado , de mucho disfrute de la soledad , Ah! , y un poco ... diferente ..." Dijo Kakku susurrando a Tigresa .

"Pues , no me he fijado , a lo mejor observo mejor y después te digo que pienso " Dijo Tigresa un poco ajena a la situación .

" Si , será lo mejor Maestra , y .. ¿qué opina de todo nuestro lugar ?" Dijo Kakku mirandola fijamente con una dulce e inocente sonrisa .

" Es muy bonito , pero vaya frío que hace , no soy capaz de quitarme este suéter" Dijo Tigresa mientras se acariciaba los brazos -" Solo lo haría para entrenar , por lo que veo estás ya bien adaptado a este clima " Concluyó Tigresa mientras acariciaba amistosamente el hombro derecho de Kakku con su mano derecha .

" Jeje , si , estoy adaptado , pero , hay veces en las que ocurren tormentas que con sus temperatura enfrían la taza de Té mas caliente en un segundo " Dijo Kakku mientras hacía ademanes con las manos .

" ¿ qué tan seguido ocurren estas tormentas?" Preguntó Tigresa abrazándose a si misma .

" 1 vez por semana , en esta temporada suelen durar varios días seguidos , así que todos tienen sus reservas de alimentos y demás cosas por si acaso" Dijo Kakku bajando la mirada un poco .

" Y ... ¿Ya ha o-ocurrido una?" Preguntó Tigresa un tanto inquieta .

"No , eso significa que se aproxima algo fuerte , pero estamos preparados , ¿ Pasa algo ?" Dijo Kakku , concluyendo con la pregunta .

" No me gustan las tormentas " Dijo Tigresa bajando la mirada .

" A mi tampoco , pero viviendo con ellas , uno se acostumbra , es un poco raro " Dijo Kakku .

" Me lo imagino " Dijo Tigresa a Secas .

"Hey , Kakku p¿odrías venir a ver mi brazo? " Dijo Sheena de forma extraña .

" Je , ya voy , permiso Maestra , disculpe que la deje sola " Dijo Kakku mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia Sheena , de la cual solo se escuchaba s voz .

" Ahh" Dijo Tigresa con un suspiro .

" Hey , ¿ Qué tal ? " Dijo Reyko que tomaba asiento rápidamente al frente de Tigresa .

" Ah , Hola Reyko" Dijo Tigresa sin mirarlo .

" Veo que conociste a Kakku" Dijo Reyko sonriendo .

"Si , es muy agradable" Dijo Tigresa tratando de fingir una sonrisa .

"Es como un hermano menor para mi , a veces es muy parlanchín , pero eso le hace especial " Dijo Reyko feliz .

" Si , así le veo , por cierto , tu amiga , Lira , tiene facilidad al socializar ¿ehh ?" Dijo Tigresa

" Ah ... si , es bastante conversadora y curiosa , buenas cualidades a la hora de "Hacer amigos "" Dijo Reyko bajando la mirada .

"Te veo un poco triste , ¿ pasa algo ?" Dijo de forma seca Tigresa .

Reyko solo suspiró , y bajó la mirada , Tigresa al notar eso , comprendió que debía ser un poco mas suave con el , no podía hundirlo mas en su mal sentir "

" ¿ Pasa algo ?" RepitióTigresa de una forma mas cariñosa , y tocando la mano de Reyko , este , solo la miró , agarró su mano y con la mirada baja aún , " Mi amigo , Musashi tuvo que salir , su hermana menor fue golpeada por unos abusadores mientras estaba en la escuela , está en su aldea un poco lejos de esta , no quiere que Sheena se entere , pienso en mañana ir a donde el , para ir a ver como esta su hermana , espero que no haya pasado a mayores " Dijo Reyko , " Voy a pedirle permiso a la Maestra para que me deje ir a verla " Concluyó la última frase ilusionado .

" ¿No te molestaría si yo te acompaño?" Preguntó Tigresa también un poco triste .

" Gracias" Dijo Reyko a secas .

A Tigresa se le vino por la mente si ella alguna vez se había preocupado por sus amigos , las familias de sus amigos , o por lo que hicieran , lo que no hicieran , sea lo que sea , ahora tenia su oportunidad de cambiar las cosas con sigo mismo y el primer testigo de su cambio sería Reyko , No existen los Accidentes , Los problemas y las crisis son nuevas oportunidades , esos eran los lemas del Maestro Ogway .

Po a lo lejos observó la escena que ocurría con Reyko y Tigresa , a ella nunca la había visto actuar de esa manera , jamás , quizás Reyko en verdad estaba cambiando la personalidad de Tigresa , Po , pensó como los cambios ocurren de las formas menos esperadas posibles .

" Emmmm" Fue lo unico que pudo murmurar Lira al Sentirse ignorada por parte de Po el cual estaba mirando el aire , con la cabeza inclinada un poco hacia arriba , y la boca lentamente abriéndose , dejando entonar una loca sonrisa .

" Ops , lo siento , pensé en otra cosa , pero no te lo tomes personal , simplemente fue una distracción" dijo Po avergonzado .

" mmmm ... y dime ¿ Tienes pareja ? , sería un poco raro que alguien como tu no la tenga" Dijo Lira mirando sus garras con los ojos entrecerrados .

" Pu-Pues no , y ga-gracias por el cumplido" Dijo Po inquieto y un poco erizado , " Creo" susurró .

"Ohm , y , ¿ cómo era tu vida antes de entrar en todo esto del Kung Fu?" Dijo Lira con una tierna mueca en su rostro .

" Pues , siempre estuve en esto del Kung Fu , pero , yo cocinaba en el restaurante de mi papá" Dijo Po recordando sus momentos en la cocina .

" ¿ Cocinas ? , que bien , es bonito que los hombre también aprendan a cocinar " Dijo Lira sonriendo .

" y ¿ Cómo era tu vida antes del Kung Fu? Preguntó Po esta vez .

" Pues , es bastante personal , pero yo te hice la pregunta y respondiste , Ahhh ( suspiró ) , Vivía en otra villa y mi padre y hermano mayor me maltrataban , un día mi " papá" vino ebrio y me golpeó , bastante... , la maestra dijo que me encontró casi muerta en unos arbustos " Dijo Lira mirando directo a los ojos de Po , ese recuerdo cruel no parecía moverla ahora .

" Que triste , lamento eso " Dijo Po , que no pudo sostener la mirada .

" Pero , ya pasó ... , nunca mas me encontraron , la maestra se aseguró de que así fuera " Dijo Lira seria .

" Tu hermano nunca hizo nada por ti " Dijo Po aún con su mirada caída .

"No , trató de abusar de mi varias veces , pero siempre huía de el , no consiguió nada de mi" Dijo Lira , se notaba un poco de enojo en sus palabras .

" y..." Po fue interrumpido .

" Ahora de seguro el está muerto , sus propias compañías lo habrán matado " Dijo Lira , aún con ese extraño enojo.

" Cálmate " Dijo Po al rato que agarraba a Lira por los hombros , " Nunca te dejes llevar por malos sentimientos , eso te transforma en lo mismo que ... Tai Lung" Concluyó .

" Tienes razón ... pero lo que te digo es toda la verdad " Dijo Lira , "Gracias por ... eso " Dijo Lira mientras quitaba de sus hombros los brazos de Po , Delicadamente , acarició sus manos al terminar el movimiento .

"No- hay problema " Dijo Po .

" Hey , ya volví" Dijo Freiheit mientras tomaba asiento una vez mas junto a Po , " Oh , hola Lira , ¿quieres comer un poco ?" Se dirigió a Lira mientras le enseñaba unas uvas .

" De acuerdo Freiheit , gracias " Dijo Delicadamente Lira mientras cogía un rácimo de uvas

" Hey , tu también come por eso es que me di una caminata " Dijo Freiheit refiriéndose a Po.

"Jejeje , cierto , gracias Freiheit " Dijo Po mientras cogía otro racimo y empezaba a comer.

" Es un placer , de paso yo también me alimento jejeje " Dijo Freiheit que cogía una por una desde la tazón grande y honda que había traído .

"

" Bien Jóvenes , hora de trabajar " Dijo La maestra Pantera que los sorprendió a todos allí , el Maestro Shifu le seguía desde atrás , y se posó a su lado.

" Pero apenas nos estábamos conociendo" Dijo Grulla con un ademán de "Hey!" con sus alas.

" Se conocerán MÁS mientras me escuchen Furiosos ,su Maestro y yo vamos a compartir el mandato de todos ustedes , harán todo lo que nosotros les digamos , aunque bueno eso técnicamente ya lo hacen , vamos a tener un ejercicio bastante especial así que hagan parejas .

Po se unió con Lira dejando a Freiheit solo .

" Emmm , creo que me quedo con Mantis esperando que me quite todo esto " Dijo Sheena mientras sentada hacía ademanes a Mantis de que se acerque ( se había alejado para escuchar a Los Maestros ) puesto que tenía el brazo lleno de agujas de acupuntura y necesitaría ayuda de cierto experto para sacárselas .

Tigresa se unió con Reyko .

Mono con Angela .

Kakku con Grulla

"Bueno , Maestros , me he quedado solo " Dijo Freiheit , mientras se sentaba como si se estuviera tirando en el piso en vez que tomando asiento , los demás no pudieron evitar escapar unas cuantas risitas por la situación del pobre Lobo , al Observar esto , la Maestra ...

" ¿ de qué se ríen ? , ¡el se ha salvado!" Dijo la maestra en defensa de Freiheit , el como compensación se tomaría un descanso mientras los otros hacían ejercicios , "Iremos a la pista , así que vengan " Concluyó la maestra Pantera mientras salía de la "recámara" y se dirigía a las afueras del Dojo , la parte despejada que era prácticamente una carretera rodeando el Dojo , era la "pista" .

"Se atarán los pies , uno el izquierdo y el otro el derecho , ustedes decidan de que lado es mas apropiado para ustedes , le van a dar solo 1 vuelta al Dojo juntos , nada mas " Dijo La Maestra Pantera , el Maestro Shifu solo se quedaba observando .

" No tengo piernas , así que me voy con Freiheit ¡HaHa!" Dijo Víbora animosa .

" Bien yo voy del lado izquierdo , le tengo mas confianza a mi izquierda , a menos que tu quieras cambiar " Le dijo Reyko a Tigresa .

" No hay problema , está bien " Dijo Tigresa mientras se ponía en su posición , a continuación Reyko ató la cuerda que le dio la Maestra Pantera.

" ¿de qué lado quieres ir Lira ? , ya sabes , para mayor comodidad , para evitar problemas ... " Decía Po .

" No importa , tu decide " Dijo Lira un tanto desinteresada .

" Tu decide " Dijo Po .

" Bueno , del lado Derecho " Dijo Lira , para evitar la típica discusión que se podría venir.

"De acuerdo " Dijo Po , poniéndose del lado izquierdo , Inmediatamente Lira ató la cuerda .

" Entonces yo voy de este lado " Dijo Grulla poniendose en posición .

" Me incomoda este lado Maestro Grulla" Dijo Kakku Cambiando la posición en que lo había dejado Grulla.

" A mi también , pero tu eres mas joven , así tu aprenderás mas " Dijo Grulla tratando de buscar una excusa .

"Pero usted es mas experimentado , aprendería mas viendo a un experto" Se defendió Kakku .

" No , en serio , aprendes mas practicando " Dijo Grulla , esta vez un poco nervioso .

" Podría practicar mas tarde " Contestó Kakku audazmente

" Deberías hacerlo ahora " Se defendió Grulla .

" Maestro... " Dijo Kakku con una mirada de " Bromea ...¿ verdad?"

" De acuerdo ve tu de este lado " Dijo Grulla resignando su defensa .

" De acuerdo " Dijo Kakku sonriendo por haber conseguido su objetivo , ató la cuerda rápido , no quería ser engañado .

" Ahhh " Suspiró rendido Grulla .

" Seré Breve , ¿ qué lado desea Maestro ? " Dijo Angela directamente .

" El derecho" Dijo a Secas Mono .

" Listo " Dijo Angela , se puso en posición y ató la cuerda .

"Muy bien , hagan una fila Maestros ...y Kakku ... Ahora prepárense a mi señal " Dijo la Maestra Pantera al verlos ordendo en Fila , al moverse para la formación todos notaron la incomodidad que esto conllevaba , especialmente Kakku y las largas piernas de Grulla , esto requería de una buena coordinación y excelente trabajo en Equipo .

"¡Adelante!" Dijo la Maestra Pantera , a la voz de ella todos se empezaron a mover o al menos trataban de hacerlo , Lira y Po , andaban bien , bien lento , pero lo suficientemente coordinados como para no caer súbitamente , Pero , a Tigresa y a Reyko no les iba tan bien...

" Hey , espera Tigresa " Dijo Reyko el cual estaba con las piernas estiradas gracias a Tigresa que empezó muy rápido .

" Vamos , no puedes ser tan lento " Dijo Tigresa mirandolo en el suelo .

" De acuerdo , ahora si " Dijo Reyko , que se había incorporado totalmente , y esta vez se movían mas a la par , aunque Lira y Po ya llevaban una ventaja .

" ¡Espere Maestro !" Decía Kakku desesperado , pues prácticamente estaba siendo arrastrado por Grulla .

" Vamos , levanta" Dijo Grulla , el cual se había detenido solo para la reincorporación de Kakku , para después volver a arrastrarlo como si la cadena de un prisionero fuera.

" Maestro , será mejor que nos empecemos a mover " Dijo Angela dirigiéndose a Mono .

" Nos va a costar , vamos " Dijo Mono , sin mirar a Angela y empezando a moverse , lentamente , a la par de Angela .

Mientras Lira y Po se habían adelantado bastante , Reyko y Tigresa ya los alcanzaban , un poco mas lento , pero , se movían de manera mas constante , Grulla y Kakku iban bien , pero se detenían a cada rato para acomodarse pues llegaba cierto punto en el que ambos se incomodaban , Mono y Angela eran los últimos , no se movían tan bien , eran demasiados lentos .

Como era de pensar , Po y Lira llegaron primero , después Reyko y Tigresa , Grulla y Kakku no se soportaron , eran demasiado diferentes , Mono y Angela llegaron después de Reyko y Tigresa .

" Ah ( suspira ) , les falta compartir el sentir ajeno , tratar de que su esfuerzo no solo les beneficie a ustedes , sino también a su compañero , deben ser menos individualistas y tengo pensado algo para eso " Dijo Shifu dando a mirar a todos , vemos como los furiosos y sus nuevos compañeros se desatan las cuerdas y se dispersan , La Maestra les había hecho ademanes para eso , Pero Reyko y Tigresa se quedaron , Reyko se acercó lentamente a la Maestra , para explicarle cierta situación , un pedido , una humilde petición de un estudiante a su maestro .


	9. Chapter 9

Pido perdón ( DE NUEVO) por la tardanza y agradezco su paciencia, no creo tener algo mas que decir, por lo tanto allí va el capítulo.

-Maestra, ¿ Le puedo pedir un favor?- Preguntó Reyko nervioso , la forma de actuar de ella a veces se alteraba drásticamente , sin embargo sus decisiones siempre terminaban siendo las correctas.

-Claro que puedes , pero hacerlo dependerá de la situación que planteas- Respondió la Maestra seriamente .

-Bueno ... ¿podría ir a la aldea de Musashi?, tiene problemas y no lo puedo dejar solo- Dijo Reyko con una mezcla de nerviosismo y tristeza , así mismo , ansias por la respuesta de su maestra .

-No , lo siento- Respondió la maestra de manera fría , quizás era eso lo que menos se esperaba .

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Reyko asombrado , sus ojos bien abiertos y sus orejas levantadas .

-Reyko , yo se que quieres asegurarte que todo esté en orden , pero si ta vas , Sheena se dará cuenta de la situación , se irá también , y quien sabe lo que esto pueda encarrilar , se que está mal ocultarlo , pero el mismo Musashi ha optado por eso , lo siento- Dijo la maestra un poco triste por la situación .

-De acuerdo...- Respondió Reyko alejándose un poco decepcionado se dirigía al Dojo , y Tigresa le siguió el paso .

-Lo siento- Fue lo único que Tigresa pudo decir , o al menos se le ocurrió , no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse en ese momento , un poco de tristeza se notaba en su rostro.

-De todos modos iré- Respondió Reyko , se escuchaba una gran decisión en su voz .

-Desobedecerás a tu maestra... -Dijo Tigresa con un tono de acusación .

-Si , pero tengo que ver que ocurre , no es necesario que me acompañes, no te metas en problemas - Dijo Reyko con el mismo tono de voz, esta vez ya entraban en el Dojo, donde los demás parecían conversar.

En este preciso momento Tigresa se encontraba entre la espada y la pared , es decir , si uno quiere cambiar , no cambiará , se le dará la oportunidad para que pueda cambiar , así es como la Divina Providencia funciona , no le puede fallar a sus amigos , ella misma quería cambiar y era hora de empezar a hacerlo .

-Voy contigo- Dijo Tigresa susurrando y sujetando a Reyko del brazo.

-¿Segura?- Preguntó Reyko arqueando la ceja derecha .

-Si- Dijo Tigresa a secas .

-Gracias- Respondió Reyko , por un momento no lo podía creer , -Esta noche , cuando todos estén dormidos, te veo en el mercado, si no estoy allí cuando tu llegues espérame solo un poco- Añadió de manera concluyente, observó como a lo lejos se aproximaban el Maestro Shifu y su maestra, así que se reunieron con los demás, tratando de no levantar ninguna sospecha.

-Entonces, creo que esto les enseñará a ponerse en la situación de los demás, deben recordar que el trabajo en equipo es muy importante- Dijo Shifu con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, -Quizás eso es lo que hace falta para que en un momento se pueda "trabajar solo"- Añadió pensativo.

-Está anocheciendo así que es hora de descansar, suele hacer mucho frío por lo que es preferible no salir para evitar enfermedades- Dijo la maestra Pantera, quien observaba a todos de manera calculadora, -Maestros, los llevaré a donde descansarán- Añadió, inmediatamente empezó a caminar hacia las afueras del dojo, los estudiantes del maestro Shifu y el mismo maestro le empezaron a seguir, fueron cruzando hacia el mercado y giraron a la izquierda, circulaban menos individuos que cuando entraron por primera vez a la aldea, algunos leones estaban guardando mercancías en carretas hechas de madera, el aire se había enfriado bastante, la diferencia era muy clara, y pensar que la misma cálida mano que acariciaba el rostro de todos podía llegar a ser tan fría, ahora las caricias casi que dolían.

Todos se abrazaban a si mismos, sin embargo la Maestra Pantera no lo hacía, se había adaptado a un clima impío, la resistencia también es parte del Kung Fu, y en ese preciso instante los maestros observaron como carecían en parte de ella, unos cuantos faroles(Como los de la película) encima de las puertas de las casas estaban encendidos, ese pequeño farol hacía que una leve sensación de calor permaneciera en el aire, la maestra Pantera gira repentinamente a la izquierda, y da a ver una especie de casa, la parte de enfrente consistía en una puerta deslizable, junto a ésta una ventana de cada lado a una moderada distancia, el techo era plano, el maestro Shifu tomó la iniciativa y entró a la casa, el piso completamente de madera especialmente pulida, parecía brillar, al mirar al frente observó en el fondo una pequeña mesa, al mismo tiempo notó que estaba en un pasillo y a distancias moderadas se encontraban siete puertas, que correspondían a las distintas habitaciones.

-Como en su hogar, que descansen- Dijo la maestra Pantera, quien se volteó para caminar al dojo.

-Bueno, ya escucharon- Dijo Shifu sonriendo, se hizo a un lado y con una leve reverencia dio permiso a que sus estudiantes entren, primero entró Po quien buscó la habitación del fondo a la derecha, entró y observó que era casi igual que el Palacio de Jade, pero había otra puerta al fondo de esa habitación, era el sanitario.

-Que descansen- Dijo Po quien se despedía con la mano desde su habitación.

Los demás sonrieron y empezaron a seleccionar su habitación, Grulla escogió la que estaba al frente de la de Po, Mono la que estaba junto a Grulla, Mantis la que estaba en frente de la de Mono, Víbora la que estaba junto a la de Mantis y Tigresa en Frente de Víbora, mas próxima a la puerta de entrada , estaba una solitaria puerta que era la del Maestro Shifu, quién había entrado último cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Unas cuantas horas después en el mismo lugar-

De manera sigilosa una puerta se abría, y desde ella salía Tigresa escabulléndose muy silenciosamente, caminaba despacio y calmada, ya casi estaba en la puerta.

-¿Vas a algún lado?- Pregunta Víbora detrás de ella, con una mirada de "Se lo que pretendes".

-Emmm- "Dijo" Tigresa, quien no sabía que contestarle a Víbora, es decir, ¡se estaba fugando!.

-No te preocupes, se que vas a hacer, Freiheit lo dijo todo, es... demasiado conversador, fue fácil deducir que ocurriría después.- Dijo Víbora con una mirada mas tranquilizante, -Simplemente ten cuidado allí afuera, ¿De acuerdo?- Añadió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias- Dijo Tigresa quien finalmente había encontrado la palabras correctas, Víbora solo respondió con una sonrisa y observó como su amiga abría y cerraba la puerta, desapareciendo de su vista.

Mientras caminaba el frío hizo que su cuerpo se estremezca, no podía volver atrás, lo único que causaría sería ruido que despierte a su Maestro y que ambos "jefes" tomen cuenta de sus estudiantes, decidió seguir su camino, a lo lejos observó a cierta figura esperando con una mochila en su espalda y el mismo abrigo que tenía hace un rato, lentamente esa imagen se fue acercando mas y mas.

-Gracias por venir, no te preocupes por el frío, traje un abrigo extra-Dijo Reyko seriamente, cualquiera podía observar como la Maestra Tigresa se moría del frío, una leve sacudida se podía observar en sus manos y piernas claramente, incluso con la noche, cosa que no era estorbo para estos felinos, las lámparas ahora permanecían apagadas, por lo que no había nada que conforte el alma, -¿Nos movemos?- Preguntó de forma que brindaba mas una respuesta que una interrogante.

-Unos cuantos minutos y una medio larga caminata después-

Estaban subiendo una especie de cordillera, a su alrededor solo habían grandes formaciones rocosas como las de antes de llegar a la aldea utilizando el canal de túneles, Tigresa ahora poseía un abrigo blanco, similar al de Reyko con la excepción de que tenía una capucha, ella lo seguía, mirando el cielo preocupada, no se podía ver la luna, no habían estrellas y parecía tener un color rojo muy extraño.

-Esto no está bien ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Tigresa, el miedo parecía escucharse en su voz, muy leve, pero presente.

Un sonido, un golpe, un estruendo invadió el cielo, empezó a llover, pero no eran aguas calmas, casi parecía golpear sin piedad la tierra.

-Sujétate de mi Tigresa- Dijo Reyko, quien trató de mirar el cielo, las gotas de agua empezaron a humedecer su rostro, Tigresa se agarró con fuerza del abrigo que utilizaba Reyko, un poco mas de fuerza y empezaría a desgarrarlo, solo quería dejar de escuchar el cielo inclemente, los estruendos y golpes, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, como si la estuvieran destruyendo, esperando lo peor.


	10. Chapter 10

**-Capítulo 10-**

Las gotas de lluvia se hacían mas y mas fuertes, su temperatura bajaba cada vez mas, empezaban a agredir a Tigresa y Reyko, este último parecía un poco nervioso, el no poder encontrar refugio alguno en una situación desesperante como esta debería ser una de las razones de su "problema.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Reyko?- Preguntó Tigresa casi gritando, el sonido de la lluvia se estaba convirtiendo en el rugido de la tormenta, algo de enojo recorría la mente de Tigresa, quizás por esto es que no fue tan amigable, no le gusta meterse en problemas que puede fácilmente evitar.

-Deberíamos de...-Trató de decir Reyko, no completó su frase puesto que cayó en un agujero, arrastrando a Tigresa junto a el, cayó en cuatro patas, Tigresa cayó a su derecha y en dos patas, observaron como habían llegado a una especie de túnel,como los que les permitieron llegar a la aldea, sin embargo no parecía que se hayan dedicado a el, se aproximaron un poco al fondo que estaba al lado derecho, sin embargo la estructura se continuaba hacia abajo, todo el canal terminaba justo donde habían caído, no tenía continuidad, un proyecto que salió mal y terminó siendo mas una trampa que un refugio, pero podría ser uno temporal en la situación de Tigresa y Reyko.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Tigresa enojada, miraba desde donde habían caído y algunas gotas de lluvia se dieron la travesía de estar en su rostro, se adentro un poco en el canal para evitar mojarse de mas y Reyko le siguió.

-Un accidente, sin lugar a dudas- Dijo Reyko de forma seria, aunque no parecía tomarlo muy en serio, dicho esto recibió una mirada de "¿En serio?" por parte de Tigresa, la ceja arqueada es mas que suficiente para decir eso.

Tigresa y Reyko terminaron frente a frente, uno a cada extremo lateral del canal, al ser este un poco estrecho, sus piernas estiradas se rozaron algunas veces, desde el agujero que se había formado provenía una leve iluminación, se podría decir que la luna estaba por allí en algún lado.

-Fue atemorizante- Dijo Tigresa, pero no había mucho miedo en su rostro.

-Es atemorizante- Replicó Reyko, -Han habido casos en que han ocurrido derrumbes y uno que otro ha conseguido heridos graves- Añadió mirando el agujero por el que habían caído y el techo del canal.

-No podemos estar aquí por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Tigresa, quien se había acurrucado consigo misma, había recogido sus piernas y se estaba abrazando a si misma, se frotaba de tanto en tanto.

-No podemos, este canal parece ser mas un error, por lo que descuidaron la estructura- Dijo Reyko, el permanecía con la pierna derecha estirada y la otra recogida, y sobre esta última apoyaba el respectivo brazo, no parecía tener algún problema con la temperatura y fue notado claramente por Tigresa.

-¿Acaso no tienes frío?- Preguntó Tigresa curiosa e intrigada, ¿acaso Reyko estaba mas entrenado que ella?

-Si tengo, pero me he adaptado a este clima, mi umbral de tolerancia es diferente- Dijo Reyko bajando la mirada, -¿Porqué preguntas?- Preguntó interesado.

-Emm, nada, solo curiosidad- Dijo Tigresa, observaba el techo y las paredes, como distracción para Reyko, esperando que no descubriera sus verdaderos motivos, sin embargo no parecían servirle y quizás con ese gesto solo había logrado que Reyko sospeche, todo lo contrario a sus intenciones.

-¿Escuchas?- Preguntó Reyko, quien levantaba sus orejas.

La lluvia parecía calmarse, el ruido de las gotas de agua se hacía menor, sin embargo el rugido del viento prevalecía.

-Entonces, es hora de retomar el paso, no debemos perder tiempo- Dijo Tigresa, inmediatamente camino hacia donde habían caído, aparcó el centro de la ubicación y salta hacia una pared, de pared a pared, así hasta que sale del agujero, Reyko repitió el proceso, afuera, observó como Tigresa se había adelantado moderadamente, parecía haber perdido la preocupación anterior, quizás el agua era lo que en verdad le perturbaba, Reyko trata de alcanzarla, pero ella acelera mas aún, esa actitud deja un poco sorprendido a Reyko quien por un momento detiene su paso, Tigresa nota esto y voltea.

-No debemos tardarnos, ¿no?-Dijo Tigresa sonriendo mientras el viento acariciaba su pelaje y la hacía ver hermosa ante los ojos de Reyko, quien solo sonrió y apresuró su paso para caminar a su lado.

El sol se levanta prominente en la aldea y la actividad empieza poco a poco a ser notable, pero en el hotel del maestro Shifu y los furiosos la actividad es extraña en relación a la normal, Shifu estaba acostado en su lugar de descanso, sin embargo estaba despierto, esta vez debería relajarse, no llegaría a ser capaz de traer su Wong para despertar a sus estudiantes, es posible que ellos estén preparados y esperando alguna señal para salir y saludar, pero esta vez los dejaría descansar, -Se lo merecen- pensó, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de dormir de nuevo.

-¿A qué hora sonará el Wong?- Dijo Po hablando consigo mismo, estaba ya levantado y preparado para la rutina, -Será que...oh...-Pensó Po, -Justo cuando me preparo se le ocurre descansar- Dijo Po quejándose, sujetaba su cabeza con sus manos, que infortunio.

Po se sienta y toca sus pies, se para y estira tratando de alcanzar el techo con sus manos, se acuesta y hace el movimiento de títere en el suelo, como está observa a su alrededor, parpadea un par de veces y cierra los ojos.

La Maestra pantera pasea por los alrededores del Dojo, por donde sus estudiantes y los furiosos habían practicado aquel ejercicio de trabajo en equipo, sonrió, algunos pequeños conflictos como el hecho de que Grulla haya arrastrado a Kakku se le cruzaron por la mente.

-Hola maestra, buenos días- Dijo Kakku animosamente quien se aproximaba por detrás, ella había volteado para verlo.

-Buenos días Kakku- Dijo la Pantera sonriendo amigablemente, -Te despertaste temprano- Añadió curiosa, no era usual en el, a veces solía dormir un poco mas que los demás y alguien tenía que despertarlo.

-Si, quería hablar con alguno de los furiosos, pero parece que no se han despertado- Dijo Kakku desanimándose un poco.

-Kakku, no los presiones, es bueno conversar pero no preguntes demasiado, puede que los molestes-Dijo la maestra un poco intrigada, era posible que Kakku ya haya conseguido eso.

-No se preocupe maestra, no he hecho eso, no lo haría...-Replico Kakku un poco ofendido, ¿acaso le había llamado estorbo?

-De acuerdo, ¿y los demás?- Preguntó la maestra mas calmada.

-Están durmiendo supongo, solo Sheena y yo estamos despiertos- Respondió Kakku.

-Y ¿dónde está ella?- Preguntó la maestra mirando a su alrededor con el objetivo de encontrarla con la vista

-Pues, no lo se, entre a su habitación y no la encontré- Dijo Kakku rascándose la cabeza.

-Eh... ¿Para qué entraste a su habitación?-Preguntó la maestra muy intrigada.

-¡Toqué la puerta antes maestra!, no piense mal- Respondió Kakku ruborizado y su pelaje se erizó un poco, a su maestra le pareció gracioso la reacción de su estudiante.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, cálmate- Dijo la maestra sonriendo y continuó con su paseo.

-Eh, ¡Espere!- Dijo Kakku caminando tras ella, sin embargo esta vez no se detuvo, y tuvo que seguirla, -¿No vamos a entrenar hoy?- Preguntó mientras seguía con la persecución.

-Claro que si, pero mas tarde, espero que también les sirva de descanso a ustedes-Dijo la maestra mientras imparable, seguía con su paseo.

-Ok, pero...- Dijo Kakku indeciso...

-Ve a jugar o has algo por el estilo, pero recuerda que luego todos deben estar listos- Dijo la maestra, quien se alejaba de Kakku poco a poco, éste había detenido su persecución.

Esto había dejado sin palabras a Kakku, después de todo, ¿qué podría hacer?.

**-En el cuarto donde los furiosos se habían encontrado por primera vez con el resto de estudiantes...(Salón de reunión)-**

-¿Dónde estarán?- Preguntó Angela, quien estaba sentada en el centro del salón, había formado un pequeño grupo junto a Freiheit y Lira.

-Kakku, curioseando por allí, Sheena es posible que haya comprado algo, le gustan las artesanías que traen de vez en cuando algunos mercaderes, pero...-Dijo Lira, quien empezaba a tomar un sorbo de té de una taza de madera.

-Reyko, ayer le vi hablar con la maestra, pero parece que no consiguió lo que quería, ¿qué será?- Preguntó Freiheit, quien también daba un sorbo de té de una taza, sin embargo ésta era de porcelana.

-Deberías tomarla en una taza de madera, conserva el sabor- Dijo Lira al finalizar finalizar su taza de té.

-Son rumores, no hay que hacerles mucho caso- Respondió Freiheit.

-Hey, hablamos sobre nuestros amigos, podrían parar eso- Dijo Angela, que mostraba enojo y casi como que si les repugnara la actitud de sus dos acompañantes.

-Si, pero hablamos de individuos que si quisieran podrían arrancar los brazos de alguien mas, excepto Kakku, el es muy quisquilloso- Dijo Freiheit de buen humor.

-Hey, buenos días- Dijo Kakku entrando en el salón.

-¿Ves?, ahí está- Susurró Freiheit, dirigiéndose a Angela, -Hola Kakku- añadió mientras volteaba a ver como se acercaba y se hacía un lugar entre Lira y Freiheit.

-De... ¿qué hablaban?- Preguntó Kakku, observando a todos detalladamente.

-De Reyko y Sheena, ¿los has visto?- Preguntó Angela.

-Estaba buscando a Sheena, pero no sabía que Reyko estaba con ella- Dijo Kakku extrañado.

-Bueno, de eso no estamos seguros- Dijo Lira confundida por la posibilidad de que esté con Sheena, no era usual de el salir sin decir nada..

-Entonces... ¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Kakku bajando las orejas.

-Pues... ¿Quieres té?- Preguntó Freiheit amigablemente.

-No me haría mal ¿dónde está?- Preguntó Kakku alzando las orejas y mirando a su alrededor.

-Aquí- Dijo Lira quien ponía frente a ella su taza y levantaba con su mano izquierda una tetera de madera simple desde su lado izquierdo, no tenía ningún decorado en especial, era de color castaño, encima de ella había una taza de madera igual que la de ella, sencilla y sin ningún decorado, la coge con la mano derecha y empieza a servirle el té a Kakku, le pasa la taza.

-Gracias- Dijo Kakku sonriendo.

-No hay problema- Dijo Lira, quien respondió de la misma forma el gesto.

-¿Estás segura qué no quieres tomar té?, puedo ir a ver una taza mas si deseas-Dijo Freiheit dirigiéndose a Angela, terminaba de darle un sorbo a su taza.

-Emm, no, gracias, mejor voy a pasear por ahí, es posible que encuentre a Sheena- Dijo Angela, quien se levantaba y alejaba del grupo caminando un poco acelerada y se acercaba en verdad muy rápido a la puerta de salida del salón.

-Angela..-Dijo la maestra apareciendo por la puerta a la que Angela casi llega.

-Maestra, buenos días- Dijo Angela haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenos días, ¿necesitas ir hacia algún lado?- Preguntó la maestra parpadeando un poco mas de lo usual.

-Ah, salía para buscar a Sheena- Respondió Angela sorprendida, si se levantaba antes pudieron haber chocado...

La maestra siguió caminando esquivando a Angela, - Aquí viene- Dijo sonriendo, mientras se aproximaba a sus otros estudiantes.

-¿Te preocupabas por mi?- Preguntó Sheena quien se acercaba sonriendo con la mano derecha en la boca.

-Ah- Suspiró Angela.

-Está muy bonito ¿eh?- Dijo Sheena mostrándole una medalla en un collar formado con tiras del mismo color de la armadura, la medalla tenía la forma del mismo dragón que el que tenía la armadura de su maestra.

-Si, muy bonito- Dijo Angela volteándose y acercándose a sus compañeros.

-No puede ser que te hayas enojado- Dijo Sheena de forma acusadora.

-Tenemos que reunirnos- Respondió Angela sonriendo, había volteado a ver a su amiga quien empezó a caminar rápido tras ella para alcanzarla.

Todos los estudiantes se habían sentado en fila, y solo su maestra permanecía parada en frente de ellos, los observó a todos, alguien faltaba.

-¿Y Reyko?- Preguntó la maestra, tenía sus ojos entrecerrados, casi como si estuviera observando sus pensamientos.

-Creímos que estaba con Sheena, pero no...- Dijo Freiheit mirando a Sheena.

-Se nos ha perdido- Dijo Angela.

La maestra lleva su mano a su frente y se empieza a rascar inquietantemente con el dedo índice, todos sus estudiantes observaron ese comportamiento...

-¿Maestra?- Dijo Lira arqueando una ceja, -Todo está en orden... ¿verdad?- Añadió temerosamente.

-Si... si lo está- Respondió la maestra, quitando ese gesto.

-No parece...-Dijo Freiheit con una expresión de extrema sorpresa en su rostro, a lo que recibió una mirada asesina por parte de su maestra, inmediatamente se quedó callado.

-Ah... empecemos- Dijo la Maestra sonriendo.

**-Fin del capítulo-**

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, Dios les Bendiga, esperemos que el planeta supere las crisis actuales.


	11. Chapter 11

Observamos que en las afueras de la aldea, junto a la creciente actividad de los mercaderes y el vaivén de los aldeanos... está Po, caminando de manera "discreta" entre los aldeanos, estaba conociendo la aldea, poco a poco, le parecía difícil comprender como alguien se puede establecer aquí sin ningún problema, era extraño, sin embargo el hecho de que el no fuera el único gigantón en la aldea le hacía sentirse cómodo, habían varios leones que superaban en masa a Po, y eso... de alguna manera le hacía sentir bien, no era la presencia de algún sentimiento egoísta, era equidad, se sentía bien no ser el único al que tengan que alzar la mirada para observar, acercándose al frente de el está Víbora, quien ya se había adelantado al panda para curiosear.

-¡Hey Víbora!, buenos días- Dijo Po, saludaba alegremente a una compañera que había resultado alguien que le comprendía.

-¡Hola Po!, ¿Cómo has amanecido?- Dijo Víbora sonriendo, esperaba que no hubiera ningún inconveniente con lo de...

-¿Tigresa anda contigo? o es que le han atraído algunos objetos y está por ahí en algún lado- Dijo Po sonriendo, de alguna manera hubiera sido bueno que se despejara del Kung Fu, por un tiempo, no todo el Kung Fu es vida.

-Emmm- Murmuró Víbora, quien no podía responder con la verdad, era muy probable que Po le dijera al Maestro, pero no se lo diría si se lo pidiera, al mismo tiempo no quería causarle preocupaciones a uno de sus amigos, sin embargo, tarde o temprano todos se enterarían, por lo que la decisión de ella se vería afectada por todo lo que podría ocurrir, -No, no la he visto- Dijo Víbora nerviosa, aunque actuaba muy bien, -Ha de estar dormida- Añadió entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si... es probable- Dijo Po rascándose la cabeza.

-¿No habías pensado en eso?- Preguntó Víbora, poco a poco su mentira estaba adquiriendo mas versatilidad.

-Si, pero no puedo abrir la entrada a su habitación y...- Dijo inconclusamente Po, bajaba la mirada lentamente y evitaba el contacto visual con Víbora.

-¿Y qué?- Preguntó Víbora, esta vez no estaba actuando, en verdad sentía curiosidad por las intenciones de Po.

-Quería invitarla a pasear... tu sabes, suele estar muy tensa, además tenemos este tiempo libre aquí que vale la pena aprovechar para conocernos mas y eso- Dijo Po un poco nervioso, o al menos eso parecía por la actitud extraña que había adquirido.

-Oh, si, tienes razón...- Dijo Víbora, un poco entusiasmada, ¿acaso Po quería invitar a salir a Tigresa?, es decir, "invitar a pasear", puede entrar práctica y fácilmente en los parámetros de "una cita"

-Si la ves, ¿le podrías decir qué quiero hablar con ella? por favor- Dijo Po levemente suplicante, juntando sus dos manos e inclinándose un poco.

-Por supuesto- Respondió Víbora, para después observar como el Panda sonreía y asentía la cabeza, y acontinuación seguir divagando por un lado y el otro, en verdad quería encontrarse con ella, le parecía curioso que una persona buscara tanto a otra que no considera tener un vínculo amistoso muy fuerte, pero las cosas habían cambiado... después de todo la forma de saludar a una persona puede hacer que cambie la perspectiva de las cosas, así como el cuarto en el que tenemos un adorno en el centro: Dependiendo de la esquina lo veremos de una forma diferente... -¿Habré hecho bien?- Pensó Víbora, después de todo no había mentido con gran gravedad, aunque, una mentira... es una mentira.

Po caminaba a través de la aldea, y seguía con su búsqueda, estaba en los alrededores del Dojo, y permanecía muy "nervioso", su atención a todo a su alrededor era sobrenatural, mientras caminaba a los lados de la construcción pudo observar con gran claridad esas frases de nuevo, pero no les prestó mucha atención y siguió su camino, observaba las huellas que se habían quedado en el suelo de tierra y recordaba con humor todo lo que había ocurrido allí, aunque le parecía gracioso todo esto, de repente un extranjero llega y les invita para vacaciones, desde cierto punto de vista, no parecía tener sentido, escucha como pasos se acercan a el desde atrás y de repente.

-Hey, ¡hola Po!- Dijo Lira mientras se acercaba con un leve trote hacia el panda y se ubicaba a su lado derecho.

-Hola, buenos días, me sorprendiste jejeje- Dijo Po, quien en verdad se sintió como si fuera perseguido.

-¿Uh?, lo siento, ¿Qué haces levantado?, es decir, un poco temprano ¿eh?- Dijo Lira arqueando una ceja, quizás su sistema era mas diferente de lo que parecía.

-Pues, es hora de costumbre de levantarse, sin embargo el Maestro no se despertó...- Dijo Po extrañado por la situación, era mas extraño en cuanto mas se pensaba en eso.

-Parece que el se está tomando las cosas con mas calma que ustedes, deberían seguir su ejemplo- Dijo Lira, sin embargo no miraba a Po directamente, parecía mirar al suelo o al cielo, como si no estuviera muy segura de si lo que dice es lo correcto.

-Si ¡creo que si!- Dijo Po, terminando su frase con una leve risotada.

-Bueno, entonces... te gustaría pasear por los alrededores de la aldea, en una parte mas profunda del bosque hay un ojo de agua muy bonito, deberías verlo- Dijo Lira, quien aparentemente quería relajarse un rato, por un momento parecía que ellos progresaban mas que los Furiosos, tenían tiempo libre antes de "empezar el día", y se podría decir que eran... ¿mejores?, no, todavía no se podían sacar esas conclusiones.

-Estaría bien, ¿dónde es?- Preguntó Po.

-Pues... afuera- Dijo Lira muy silenciosamente y con una mirada de sorpresa dirigida hacia Po, por un momento fue como un espacio en blanco en la partidura de piano, era... un punto... muerto... ¿ah?.

Lira tomó a Po del brazo y lo empezó a halar usando una caminata un poco acelerada, sin embargo, nada agresiva, Po se vio sorprendido por el gesto que ella había realizado, estaban e dirección a una especie de sendero formado entre plantas, y cuando finalmente estuvieron allí, Lira siguió un camino por su propia cuenta, aunque éste, ya se incluía en medio de la maleza, pero Po le siguió, eso si, teniendo cuidado de no golpearse o tropezarse, era un camino bastante difícil.

Y así siguieron, entre piedras y plantas, si miraban atrás ya no podían distinguir estructura alguna del pueblo. de igual manera no es que les interesara, de repente y con un rápido movimiento Lira tomó lugar atrás de Po y tapándole los ojos con sus manos le dice.

-Hemos llegado- Dijo Lira con un tono de voz muy suave, que parecía entrar en los oídos de Po como si fuera toda una obra de arte musical, lo dijo como un susurro y justo en el oído del panda, el cual pudo sentir el pelaje de su "guía" en su rostro, -Te aseguro una cara de sorpresa por tu parte- Añadió la Tigresa.

-¿Y por qué tanto misterio?- Preguntó Po, quizás Lira estaba exagerando con todo esto del ojo de agua.

-Bueno, mira- Dijo Lira, al mismo tiempo quitaba las manos de los ojos de Po y se ubicaba de forma muy sutil a su lado.

Po miraba asombrado el lugar que se había formado en medio del bosque: una laguna de mediano tamaño y al fondo podía observar como un pequeño estero se abría paso entre algunas piedras, de manera que el chorro de agua parecía venir casi desde el centro de la tierra, varias piedras estaban dispuestas ornamentalmente alrededor del borde de la laguna, parecía un pedazo de Paraíso con el único rayo de luz que descendía sobre el.

-Que... hermoso...-Dijo Po, no pudiendo contener el asombro que le causaba ese lugar, era simplemente precioso, -Pero... ¿cómo?...- Balbuceó.

-Es mi pequeño escondite, un lugar que me permite tomar las cosas con tranquilidad- Dijo Lira sonriendo y mirando hacia la laguna, poco a poco empezaba a acercarse con Po tras ella, así hasta que estuvieron justo en el borde.

-¿Cómo descubriste este lugar?- Preguntó Po.

-Es una historia un poco larga...- Respondió Lira.

-Tenemos tiempo libre...- Dijo Po, tratando de conseguirle la información por la cual había preguntado.

-Pues...- Dijo Lira, mientras caminaba a los alrededores de Po con la mirada en el cielo, como si tratara de buscar la respuesta entre las nubes un poco oscuras, sin embargo, justo cuando estuvo detrás de Po lo empujó hacia la laguna, algo que por un momento pareció una seria actividad física, es decir, ¡estamos hablando de Po!, -¡Ha!- Dijo Lira muy alegremente, como si hubiera conseguido gran cosa, el impacto del Panda contra el agua hizo que gran cantidad de esta saltara incluso mojó a Lira un poco, por lo que se cubrió con su brazo, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Hey!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó cierto panda mojado desde la laguna, con falso enojo en su voz.

-Pensé que sería divertido jejeje- Dijo Lira sonriendo muy coquetamente desde la orilla, inclinándose un poco como si fuera un intento de estar al nivel de Po.

-Al menos ayúdame a salir...- Dijo Po extendiendo la mano derecha desde la laguna, mientras flotaba, o al menos, intentaba flotar.

-De acuerdo, admite que fue...- Dijo Lira, lamentablemente no pudo completar su frase debido a un fuerte jalón por parte de Po, ahora ella lo acompañaba en el agua, había una leve profundidad en el ojo de agua, no era tan inocente como parecía desde afuera.

-¡No puedo creer que caíste!- Dijo Po riéndose, sin embargo esto no pareció tener una reacción muy amigable en Lira, quien ignorando la "gracia" de Po se acercó medio nadando a la orilla, y con ayuda de sus brazos realizó un pequeño "brinco" con el que terminó sentada en la orilla.

-¿Te enojaste?, oh, vamos, ya que estamos aquí nademos un rato- Dijo Po mientras se acercaba al centro del ojo de agua nadando, pero pareció haber algún problema:

Po pareció hundirse por unos instantes, esto fue notado por Lira, sin embargo no realizó movimiento alguno hasta que pudo observar una clara intriga en los movimientos de Po, llegando a ser muy agresivos, Po se estaba hundiendo.

Inmediatamente Lira se lanzó con gran energía al agua, y cuando estaba cerca de Po, quien ahora estaba realizando varios movimientos de auténtica desesperación, se sumergió cerrando los ojos, abriéndolos bajo el agua Lira observaba como unas algas se habían enredado en las extremidades inferiores de Po, desenfundó su daga, y con un rápido movimiento cortó las algas que lo sujetaban, los movimientos desesperados de Po habían cesado, y Lira salió a la superficie, agarró a un inconsciente Po con su mano derecha y valiéndose de la izquierda para salir del la laguna se dirigió a la orilla, lo acercó lo suficiente y salió de la laguna, desde el borde sujetó el cuerpo de Po como si lo abrazara y lo sacó, lo dejó tirado en el suelo y se arrodilló a su costado izquierdo, miró a los lados, como asegurándose de que nadie viera lo que estaba por hacer... con su mano derecha "tiró" la cabeza de Po hacia atrás con mucho cuidado, mientras que con su brazo izquierdo asestaba un fuerte golpe en el estomago de Po, en ese preciso instante, este abrió los ojos con gran fuerza y escupió un chorro de agua a gran presión, si Lira no hubiera conservado cierta distancia, hubiera sido mojada... mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Vaya- Dijo Lira tirándose hacia atrás, cayendo sentada con las piernas estiradas, mientras a sus pies Po se levantaba tosiendo constantemente, esta vez parecía ahogarse con su propia saliva.

-Agh... ¿Qué paso? cof cof- Preguntó Po confundido, aparentemente algo anduvo mal por un tiempo.

-Mejor dicho... que no pasó, casi te ahogas- Dijo Lira mientras se acicalaba y peinaba un tanto apresurada.

- Entonces... me salvaste- Dijo Po, apenas llegando a la conclusión.

-Pues, no llegaste a la orilla inconscientemente- Dijo Lira levantándose, se acercó a Po, sujetó su rostro con sus 2 manos y acercó su rostro al del panda de forma agresiva, estaba observando sus ojos, como si estuviera haciendo un examen médico antes que cualquier otra cosa, Po se perturbó un poco, es decir, estaba excesivamente cerca, se podría decir incluso que violaba lo que es el espacio personal, pero, no parecía molestarle, aún cuando el rubor se podía notar en su rostro, casi que sentía como si el corazón fuera a morirse de repente por la aceleración que tenía, era... extraño tener muy cerca a Lira.

-Hey, ¿qué ocurre?, no pareces estar bien...- Preguntó Lira quien se alejó de Po y mirandolo de pies a cabeza realizo una pequeña hipótesis.

-Hace frío...- Dijo Po, era la excusa mas creíble que pudiera realizar en ese momento, es decir, todas las condiciones se prestaban.

-Tienes razón, de igual manera tu no estás muy adaptado a este ambiente, será mejor que regresemos a la aldea y comamos algo, después de todo nos hemos saltado el desayuno solo para venir aquí- Dijo Lira quien empezaba a darse la vuelta y regresar en dirección a lo que sería la aldea, había un poco de inseguridad debido al hecho de que estaban en medio de la maleza.

-Si es verdad, ya decía yo que me sentía un poco... vacío- Dijo Po, era verdad, se había olvidado de eso, y solo por pasar un momento con Lira, ella parecía ser prioridad en este momento.

Lira empezó a caminar y Po le siguió de lado, era extraño estar junto a ella, era como una versión mas amigable... mucho mas amigable que Tigresa, especialmente para conocerla muy poco tiempo, sin embargo no podría generar un criterio completo, es decir, por ser amable no pudo haber conseguido 2 de esas dagas, que eran una especie de guía para indicar lo poderoso que era un guerrero, o algo así, no estaba muy seguro de eso.

La vio tiritar, parecía tener frío, hay que tomar en cuenta, que estaban mojados, y en un ambiente que no podía ser considerado cálido, en ningún aspecto, sintió por un momento un impulso de pedirle disculpas por haberla halado hacia el agua, sin embargo, esto no parecía pasar de un juego, por lo que no vio la gran necesidad, toda la pequeña travesía había sido muy divertida, es decir, estar con ella parecía hacerlo muy feliz, fue entonces cuando la rodeó con su brazo derecho, ella al inicio lució sorprendida, incluso pareció notar como abría los ojos muy impulsivamente, sin embargo pareció serle de comodidad, se recostó hacia Po y correspondió el abrazo rodeando la espalda del panda con su brazo izquierdo y alcanzando su hombro con su mano, si duda era mucho mas cálido y cómodo viajar así en un muy frío día.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos, buenos días/tardes/noches o el momento en que estés pasando, pues todo momento es bueno, espero que disfruten del capítulo y mil disculpas.

Reyko y Tigresa continuaban el camino lado a lado,(Reyko del derecho, por lo tanto, Tigresa del izquierdo) no parecía haber problema alguno, además Tigresa lucía interesada en todo lo que le rodeaba, caminar en medio del canal montañoso era algo, curioso, novedoso, pero por alguna razón en su mirada había cierta... ¿Extrañez?, es decir, era una especie de incomodidad, además se podría decir que era el ambiente mismo algo que favorecía a esto, estaba un poco nublado, y el fuerte viento llevaba todavía rastros de lluvia en el, muy leves gotitas todavía querían continuar su camino, era curioso, pero no del todo malo.

-El ambiente llega a sentirse muy bien en estas circunstancias- Dijo Tigresa, tratando de romper el leve silencio que se había desempeñado después de invitar a Reyko a acelerar el paso, de una forma muy "amigable"

-Sí, tienes razón, se presta bastante para un paseo, aunque como ya viste... las tormentas suelen dar muy malas jugadas ocasionalmente- Dijo Reyko, quien tenía una sonrisa a medias en su rostro, pero solo realizó un muy leve acto de aparición al mirar a Tigresa para dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Por qué las tormentas se presentan más en esta área?, digo, específicamente aquí...- Dijo Tigresa, continuaba el ritmo de la conversación y tenía claras ganas de hacerlo, estaba consciente de que socializar y "abrirse" un poco a los demás era algo más conveniente y quizás un método más fácil de conseguir amistades.

-Bueno, había una especie de historia por aquí, Freiheit fue bastante detallista al relatarla a todos nosotros, si deseas puedo contártela- Dijo Reyko sonriendo muy amistosamente, había tiempo, así que esta historia no sería un desperdicio.

-Por favor- Respondió Tigresa sonriendo también.

-Él contaba que hace mucho tiempo existían una especie de guerreros que protegían a cualquier individuo en situaciones de necesidad, utilizaban capas, y portaban una poderosa armadura que les protegía el torso y muslos, además de pantalones largos, su ropa estaba constituida por tejidos de una tela... que se le decía impenetrable por arma alguna, se los relacionaba como ancestros del Gran Maestro Viento, pero, una vez fueron atacados por bandidos muy organizados y perecieron en la batalla, los bandidos destruyeron varias aldeas, sin embargo, tiempo después en otro saqueo, se vieron sorprendidos por una poderosa tormenta, la cual hizo que diversos objetos les golpearan con gran fuerza, el mismo viento les asfixió, y así murieron todos los bandidos, al finalizar la tormenta se encontró una de las capas que era utilizada por los guerreros entre los cadáveres, decían que de seguro la tenía algún bandido como en señal de mofa, el rumor dice que lo que mató a los bandidos no fue la tormenta en sí, más bien las lágrimas y la ira de los guerreros por no haber completado su deber, se dice que el Gran Maestro Viento en su niñez, observó como el viento golpeaba a los bandidos, como detenía sus movimientos, y allí nació su estilo de pelea, fluido, poderoso, indetenible e impredecible- Dijo Reyko, todo lo dijo en un tono de voz que parecía sumergido en la historia, casi como si hubiera sido testigo de ella -Ah...- Suspiró, cambiando su humor radicalmente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Tigresa, había escuchado atenta la historia, por lo que no se podía sentir mal por algún factor relacionado con ella.

-Solo me preguntaba que estarán haciendo la maestros y... bueno, TODOS los demás- Dijo Reyko, haciendo especialmente énfasis en "todos", por un momento Tigresa abrió sus ojos casi por completo, acordándose sobre todo lo que había hecho y dicho con Víbora, ¿Acaso su fiel amiga diría algo?, trató de disimular su expresión, pero le era casi imposible, por lo que desvió su mirada al suelo, que lo único que le ofrecía ese punto de vista, eran sus pies y los de su acompañante moverse casi al mismo tiempo.

-Tenemos buenos motivos, pero quizás no debimos haber hecho esto- Dijo Tigresa, en su voz se escuchaba un poco de arrepentimiento, era en parte natural, es decir, ella siempre había sido fiel seguidora de las reglas, romperlas de repente le había sentado muy mal.

-Tu no debes estar muy preocupada- Replicó Reyko, mirando el perfil de Tigresa, quien al verse respondida dirigió una mirada de curiosidad hacia él, -Recuerda que quien no podía salir era yo- Añadió Reyko sorprendido, era curioso que Tigresa no haya notado ese pequeño aspecto que la salvaba de todo problema, -Además, creo que el Maestro Shifu es alguien flexible, no debes tener muchos problemas con el- Concluyó Reyko, sin embargo, en este punto Tigresa sonrió muy levemente, se notaba a leguas de distancia que Reyko no conocía muy bien a maestro Shifu.

El camino rocoso y cuesta arriba continuó solo unos segundos más, pues habían llegado a una especie de valle entre montañas, algo semejante al valle de la Paz, con la diferencia de que el aura que mantenía este lugar, era más fría y gélida, se detuvieron por unos segundos, habían alcanzado su objetivo.

Justo en frente, ellos contemplaban un bosque más que una aldea, árboles hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, con gran diferencia, éstos, tenían hojas grandes, pero entrecortadas en su alargada estructura, troncos gruesos y café oscuro, la tierra a sus pies había cambiado de dura, a sutil y un poco húmeda, pero quizás no era lo que Tigresa se esperaba, había demasiado verde a sus alrededores, las plantas parecían ser una fiebre aquí.

-Cuidado con... mira bien donde pisas- Dijo Reyko, prestándola especial atención al suelo, a sus alrededores, Tigresa se sintió un poco perturbada por la repentina interrupción de frase de Reyko, quizás no eran demasiadas razones para ponerse mal en una situación así, pero más vale prevenir que curar. -Plantas muy coloridas... Son tentadoras, pero evita tener contacto con ellas, suelen estar escondidas entre otras plantas , así que ten cuidado- añadió, Tigresa solo miró al suelo y notó como casi cada centímetro de tierra tenía el vivo y húmedo color verde, esto le abrumaba demasiado y Reyko notó como ella se había quedado casi congelada al estar frente a todas las plantas, y especialmente, no saber donde están las plantas de colores.

-Si quieres te cargo como mochila- Dijo Reyko, con una mueca de intriga y la cabeza muy levemente girada hacia Tigresa

-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- Preguntó Tigresa entrecerrando los ojos con preocupación, por una pequeña comezón no le daría un trabajo extra a Reyko.

-Depende, puede ser desde picazón, hasta ardor, hasta parálisis, así como una especie de alergia, estornudos, tos, debilidad articular, muscular y... psicológica.- Dijo Reyko, mirando al suelo, como avergonzado de algo en especial...

-Flashback-

Vemos en el salón de reunión a Kakku, siendo "escondido" por Sheena y Reyko, en una esquina mientras que Freiheit está corriendo en el centro del salón, en círculos balanceando muy ágilmente 3 espadas, una en cada mano, excepto por la última que está sujetada por sus boca, y pareciera como si en cualquier momento estuviera por desmembrarse así mismo...

-Fin del Flashback-

Tigresa mantenía curiosidad, preocupación, errr, curiosidad...

-Mejor no corramos riesgos- Dijo Reyko, se puso en frente de Tigresa y se agachó un poco, casi necesitaba las manos para apoyarse en el piso, pero solo fue algún pequeño problema de equilibrio, Tigresa no sabía que hacer exactamente, así que se subió a Reyko de un salto, con el cual casi lo tira abajo, pero no hubo mucha inconveniencia por parte de Reyko, ahora Tigresa tenía cada una de sus manos en los hombros de Reyko, sus piernas eran sostenidas por los brazos de su montura, quien no se vio afectado de sobremanera, o al menos, no en su caminar.

Y empezó, paso a paso, no eran muy rápidos, pero si muy firmes, además de que parecían estar calculados levemente, algunos eran cortos, otros largos, y por cada avance que conseguía, se sumergía más entre las plantas, ahora Tigresa observaba a sus lados un par de árboles muy robustos, y el suelo que permanecía inundado de plantas.

-No tienes problema alguno ¿verdad?- Preguntó Tigresa, quien resultaba incómoda, por, irónicamente... lo cómoda que estaba.

-No, solo que no recuerdo bien entre que plantas se han desarrollado tu razón de estar encima mío- Respondió Reyko, volteando la cabeza en un intento de mirar hacia ella -Pero todo va estar bien- Añadió, y aunque Tigresa no pudiera ver, si podía "sentir" una sonrisa.

-Si por accidente pisaras una de esas plantas... ¿qué tendría que hacer?- Preguntó Tigresa "tirando" sus orejas hacia atrás.

-Quedarte allí hasta que yo crea que estás segura, lo sabrás por que de seguro soltaré tus piernas, así empieza la parálisis, con un exceso de fatiga...- Respondió Reyko, en su voz se sentía la seriedad de la situación, no era algo leve y ya, en verdad estaba hablando de mas que un problema, casi algo letal.

-¿Y porqué no hacen algo para evitar este camino tan... difícil?- Preguntó Tigresa, esta vez observando una planta con hojas en forma de flor "pasando" a su lado izquierdo.

-Por que sirve de protección, además los aldeanos también conocen como identificar plantas con estos pequeños "parásitos" entre ellas- Dijo Reyko, aunque se detuvo, señaló a su derecha una planta que a diferencia del verde lleno de vida, tenía un color mas pálido, -Esa, allí tienes un ejemplo de lo que les pasa a las plantas después de estar amarradas a estas cosas por un tiempo, sin embargo es segura, pues estás plantitas mueren con su "huésped"- Añadió informativamente.

Reyko siguió caminando así por un rato, en algunas ocasiones llegaba a realizar pequeños saltos, y aunque Tigresa observase al suelo que su compañero había evitado, no podía distinguir diferencia alguna de esa planta con las "infectadas", no le daba mucha importancia, y seguía observando a su alrededor, el calor del cuerpo de Reyko era... interesante, simplemente el hecho de sentir el calor corporal de alguien mas, su respiración relajada, es muy interesante, y en este clima, resultaba muy cómodo para ella, el era una especie de refugio en esa instancia, finalmente la zona verde se despeja poco a poco, las plantas empiezan a repelerse y la tierra húmeda y marrón oscuro se hace visible.

-Ya puedes bajar, aunque si deseas te puedo seguir cargando-Dijo Reyko, no se escuchaba broma en el tono de su voz.

-Creo que ya debería bajar- Dijo Tigresa, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Reyko, -Muchas gracias- Añadió con la mirada baja, parecía estar algo ruborizada.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para ayudar a mi acompañante- Dijo Reyko, quien dejó deslizar las piernas de Tigresa sutilmente, y ella por fin pisaba tierra nuevamente, la frialdad de ésta, hizo que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera por un segundo, aunque lo suficiente discreto como para que Reyko no lo notara.

Una vez mas Tigresa y Reyko caminaban uno al lado de otro, en frente de ellos un grupo de casa se abría paso entre árboles, era mucho mas pequeña que la aldea en la que se localizaban los guerreros del Viento, sin embargo el diseño parecía ser muy similar, solo habían 7, quizás demasiado poco para ser considerado aldea, pero allí estaba todo, estaban justo encima de la tierra húmeda, era como si no necesitaran de "avances" para sobrevivir tranquilos, las casas estaban orientadas en un semicírculo, y en el centro permanecía una casa mas grande, como si fuera un determinado grado de importancia.

No había un alma en las afueras de la aldea, era demasiado intrigante, entre el frío, la humedad, la nada, una aldea, donde no hay habitantes visibles, Tigresa estaba muy calculadora con la situación, miraba a sus alrededores y estaba nerviosa, -No crees, que esto está demasiado... ¿mal?- Dijo Tigresa, en su voz se escuchaba decisión, como si estuviera lista para empezar una pelea.

-No te preocupes, quizás estén todos en sus hogares, vamos- Dijo Reyko, no parecía muy asustado, pero mientras le hablaba movía sus ojos inquietamente a sus alrededores, quizás algo andaba mal de verdad.

Reyko caminó con mas seguridad hacia la construcción mas resaltante, y ese acto brindaba confianza a Tigresa, quien empezó a seguirle, la inquietud parecía desaparecer en esos instantes de atrevimiento, quizás eso era lo mejor para evitar los miedos, lanzarse a enfrentarlos, y es mas, está comprobado, cuando finalmente estuvieron al frente de la puerta se podía escuchar unos pasos y murmullos de gente, Reyko tocó 5 veces consistentemente, y los murmullos se hicieron mas fuertes, pero solo por unos segundos, puesto que el mas mínimo murmullo había sido silenciado en un instante, los pasos también dejaron de emitir su sonido característico, pero solo había un individuo que se movía, casi se podía sentir las vibraciones en el aire, sus pasos eran lentos y se aproximaban a la puerta, esta se abre muy levemente y en el pequeño filo abirto que queda se puede ver el rostro de Musashi asombrado, -¡Reyko!, emmm ¡Maestra!- Dijo muy apresurado y emocionado a la vez, pero solo volvió a cerrar la puerta, dejando a Reyko y Tigresa mirándose con incertidumbre, pero una variedad de sonidos se escucharon detrás de la puerta, hasta que finalmente se volvió a abrir, -Entren rápido...- Añadió el zorro, esta vez en susurro, como si fuera al oído, Reyko le abrió paso a Tigresa, quien inmediatamente entró, y tras ella Reyko, que brindando cierto apoyo a Musashi cerró la puerta.

Habían entrado en una gran habitación a los lados de las paredes habían bancos de madera, en el lado derecho habían 2 Tigres y 2 Tigresas jóvenes conversando y murmurando, uno varón estaba sentada en el suelo, unos que otros dirigían la mirada hacia la Maestra Tigresa o Reyko, del lado izquierdo estaban 2 Tigres y 3 Tigresas adultos, una de las Tigresas estaba parada y caminando en los límites del banco, de un extremo al otro, moviendo las brazos de forma sutil, y entre éstos, había un bebé tigre envuelto en una tela amarilla, fina, la típica que se utilizaba para el buen cuidado de la piel de los bebes, el fondo de todo estaba separado por una cortina.

Ahora, justo a los lados de la puerta, a cada uno, habían dos postes, cada uno tenía 3 "katanas", de mango negro, y de punta redondeada, el diseño se había destruido, Musashi caminó hacia el poste del lado izquierdo de la puerta y empezó a hacer algo extraño por allí, - De acuerdo, alejémonos un poco- Dijo Reyko, sabio consejo que Tigresa siguió al pie de la letra, ahora observaban de frente toda la parafernalia, cualquiera que entrase sin ser bienvenido se vería rebanado, además el diseño redondeado de las "puntas" evitaba cualquier herido a causa de accidente, Musashi finalizó toda maniobra y se alejó de la estructura.

-Vaya, has venido, y... has traído a la maestra- Dijo Musashi, con una bufanda puesta alrededor de su cuello muy torpemente, parecía mas un nudo, que el delicado giro que rodeaba el cuello, protegiéndolo.

-Si, y... ¿qué ocurre aquí?, ¿dónde está tu hermana?- Preguntó Reyko susurrando, y levantando la ceja izquierda, se podría decir que todos los individuos o casi todos estaban reunidos aquí.

-Emmm... Hasta hace un rato estaba con ella, reunámonos- Dijo Musashi, aún susurrando con Reyko, había realizado un espontáneo giro de cabeza en dirección a la cortina, pero no parecía cosa de la cual Tigresa no se debería enterar, quizás todos los habitantes... -Maestra Tigresa, por favor disculpe todo este "secretismo"- Dijo Musashi, juntando sus manos e inclinándose de forma leve ante Tigresa, quien no parecía saber como responder ante la situación, y miró a sus lados muy ansiosa, como si pensara en encontrar la respuesta por ahí, allí, en algún lado, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, Musashi ya se había volteado, y caminaba en dirección a la cortina, Reyko y Tigresa le empezaron a seguir, ambos recibían miradas de todos los individuos, parecía que recién habían empezado a hacer algo que les llamase la atención, Tigresa también observaba, aunque procuraba hacerlo de manera discreta, es decir, habían entrado sin pedir permiso o similares, algo que destacaba bastante eran las "linternas solares" muy prominentes que colgaban a las esquinas inferiores de a habitación y en el centro de ésta, siendo la última la mas grande, era sencillas, simplemente el tapizado blanco/amarillo y la luz que emitían.

Musashi se encontraba ubicado en medio de la cortina, y es cuando extiende sus brazos y se abre paso conforme pasa, además, ya dentro mantenía los pliegues sujetados para que Reyko y Tigresa pudieran pasar y se encontrasen con un segmento curioso, habían tres camas ubicadas a cada lado, y en el centro, permanecía sentado frente a una zorrita, un viejo mapache, con una túnica similar a la del Maestro Shifu, pero gris, y con las cintas negras, la Zorrita tenía la típica ropa de aldeana, pero era de color verde brillante, semejaba a la armadura que llevaba Musashi, y cada uno de los guerreros del Viento.

-Voltea, tenemos visitantes- Susurró el mapache en el oído de la zorrita, su voz era ronca y cálida, la zorrita giró hacia atrás y apenas pudo ver a su hermano acompañado de Reyko y la maestra Tigresa sonrió, pero, era tan débil esa sonrisa que se podría decir que aparecía en un momento de tristeza, volteó de nuevo al mapache, quien le miró frunciendo el seño e inclinando la cabeza.

-Buen día visitante extraña- Dijo el mapache, dirigiéndose a Tigresa, que junto a Reyko ya estaban en frente de el, - Mi nombre es Mingzhi- Añadió.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí maestro?- Preguntó Reyko, ya habían observado la medida de seguridad en la entrada.

-Íncubos... la atacaron, y parece que ahora mismo están cerca, que bueno que entraron rápido, las cosas pudieron ser muy malas- Respondió Mingzhi, su ronco acento hacía que la situación no pareciera de preocupación, Reyko había entrecerrado los ojos, y su rostro curioso había cambiado a uno mas serio, casi enojado.

-¿Íncubos?- Preguntó Tigresa arqueando una ceja, jamás había escuchado tal nombre, y quizás el mapache ignoraba el hecho de que sean guerreros, puesto que así, no tendrían problema alguno al enfrentarse a... lo que sea que se les pusiera al frente.

-Son... demonios diría yo, atacan exclusivamente a mujeres sin importar su edad, las agreden de una forma exclusivamente cruel, se pueden poner mas agresivos aún cuando alguien se interpone en su objetivo- Dijo Musashi, parecía triste observando a su hermana, quien sentada, miraba al suelo sin un punto claro al que mirar.

-Hemos lidiado ya con ellos antes sin problemas algunos, pero en esta ocasión parece que algo ha cambiado- Dijo Mingzhi rascándose la barbilla, y mirando hacia fuera de la cortina, desde donde se escuchó como todos los individuos allí se asustaron, el típico semigrito de asombro/miedo, a continuación se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta de entrada, tan consistentes eran, que la puerta parecía ceder trozos de madera por cada golpe, Musashi salió de ese segmento de la casa corriendo en 4 patas, Reyko y Tigresa le siguieron rápidamente, mientras que el viejo mapache los miraba serio desde donde estaba.

Ya detrás de la cortina se observaron a todos los individuos reunidos en la esquina izquierda (desde el punto de vista de Musashi en ese momento) -Quisieras verle atravesar la puerta- Dijo Musashi sonriendo, esas palabras llegaron a inmutar a Tigresa, es decir, en el momento en que cualquier ser vivo atraviese la puerta, las espadas le harían pedazos, Reyko solo mantuvo su mirada seria dirigida hacia la puerta, otro golpe mas fuerte que los anteriores provocó un daño mas serio, o al menos eso se escuchó, para después sentir un incómodo silencio en el aire, de un segundo al otro las cosas cambiaron radicalmente... cuando mas que el margen de la puerta, incluyendo los mismos postes y espadas salieron despedidos por los aires, -Emmm... no tenía que ser así- Dijo Musashi mirando a Tigresa muy asustado, y tenía razones para estarlo, pues detrás de ese montón de madera y acero, aparecieron 3 extrañas figuras:

Parecían cerdos, sin embargo, eran mucho más grandes, su piel estaba grisácea y casi negra, sus cabezas estaban deformadas(Apenas se podían distinguir orejas u hocico), sus piernas y brazos estaban llenos de cicatrices muy prominentes, y caminaban despacio y casi torpemente.

-Prepárense- Susurró Musashi, los guerreros a su espalda se prepararon, de repente Musashi corre en 4 patas hacia el Íncubo que estaba justo en frente de el, unos metros antes de realizar contacto con el da una voltereta, pero antes de terminarla se impulsa con las brazos, golpeando con ambos pies el pecho del Íncubo, éste se vio despedido contra uno de los bordes que quedaban de lo que era la puerta de entrada, fue un golpe seco, el Íncubo se golpeó muy fuertemente la espalda y cayó lentamente, Musashi quedó parado a unos pasos del Íncubo, tembló, esa sensación extraña que se siente al estar en un lugar poco cómodo recorrió el cuerpo de Musashi.

De repente, otro de los Íncubos se dirigió con gran velocidad hacia la esquina en la que se encontraban los aldeanos, pero fue interceptado por una patada de Tigresa que le hizo golpear la pared muy fuertemente, todos los individuos le observaron admirados, pero el Íncubo tuvo cierta "recuperación" quedando parado y fuera de balance, momento que fue aprovechado por Tigresa para asestar su golpe típico ( El que realiza con las dos manos), el Íncubo rodó varias veces por el suelo antes de detenerse, Reyko interceptó rápidamente al Íncubo, sujetó ambos brazos y lo desplomó contra el suelo, para después hacerlo girar 2 veces y lanzarlo fuera de los límites de la casa.

-Eso fue fácil- Dijo Tigresa, mirando a Reyko, pero éste parecía concentrado en los Íncubos, en su mirada había algo mas que enfoque, ¿miedo? quizás...

Entonces el Íncubo que había sido golpeado por Tigresa se levanto y salió huyendo, desprendiendo en el aire una especie de Alarido mientras corría y se perdía entre el bosque, los otros dos Íncubos se levantaron, empezaron a emitir un extraño sonido, cuyo objetivo principal era infundir miedo, "respeto", se abalanzaron directamente contra Tigresa, quien al ver la dirección que tomaban los seres se puso nuevamente en guardia, pero ambos monstruos fueron interceptados por Musashi, quien había hecho equipo con Reyko, utilizándolo de palanca para obtener mayor impulso y realizar una patada "Dropkick", pero con mucha mayor fuerza que una individual, los Íncubos se golpearon entre ellos con este movimiento, emitiendo en el acto un horrible sonido mientras caían al suelo como si sus piernas ya no fueran funcionales, todos los aldeanos se empezaron a mover hacia la otra esquina, observaron demasiados problemas en su ubicación actual, Reyko agarró uno de los Íncubos desde el brazo derecho y levantándolo en el aire lo azotó contra el piso como si fuera un trapo, a continuación lo lanzó realizando un giro para darle mas fuerza al movimiento, pero no cayó muy lejos, todavía estaba en los límites de la construcción, el monstruo se levanta, parecía mareado o confundido, y de la misma forma "observó" a los guerreros y a su "amigo" aún tirado en el suelo, volteó y se fue en la misma dirección que había tomado el anterior ser, solo que parecía cojear.

Sin siquiera dar señal alguna, el Íncubo que estaba tirado en el suelo saltó hacia Tigresa, "abrazándola" y tirándola al suelo, pero Tigresa reaccionó rápido y utilizó sus piernas para empujarlo y quitárselo de encima, fue un golpe consistente y fuerte pero el Íncubo pareció desafiar las leyes de la gravedad al no verse muy afectado por eso, deteniéndose en seco justo antes de golpear la pared, miró hacia Tigresa, aún en el suelo, y empezó a correr fuera de la construcción, hasta que finalmente se perdió de la vista de todos quienes estaban allí, Tigresa se levantó y observó como Reyko y Musashi se reunían con ella, -¿Todo en orden?- Preguntó Musashi con un claro tono de preocupación en su voz, sin embargo Tigresa no pudo responder por que de repente todos se vieron rodeados por los demás individuos que hasta hace un rato estaban reunido en una esquina, varias ovaciones se escuchaban y Tigresa parecía perderse entre tanto naranja y rayas negras, el pequeño caos se mantuvo hasta que el Mapache cruzó las cortinas, y junto a el también apareció su hermana y el poderoso silencio.

-Muchas gracias a todos- Dijo el Mapache sonriendo y caminando lentamente hacia los guerreros, los aldeanos "retomaban el control" y se alejaban un poco, pero solo un poco, -Creo que le debemos un gran favor- Añadió dirigiéndose esta vez a Tigresa específicamente, Reyko y Musashi, tomaron cierta distancia.

-No tiene por que agradecer, después de todo estábamos de paso- Dijo Tigresa muy modestamente, inclinando sus orejas hacia atrás y levantando la mano en signo de "no se preocupe".

-¿Se puede saber la razón?- Preguntó Mingzhi inclinando la cabeza hacia el lado derecho, sin embargo la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una mirada hacia Reyko.

-Le pedí que viniera y me acompañara hasta aquí, tenía que ver que era lo que había ocurrido- Dijo Reyko, en su rostro había una mezcla de tristeza-docilidad-preocupación.

-Por favor, quédese a almorzar en nuestra casa- Dijo un Tigre con ropajes café claro, acompañado de quien parecía ser su esposa, una Tigresa de ropaje blanco con una cinta alrededor de su cuello, además, al lado de ésta estaba un Tigre joven, de seguro era su hijo.

-No, no tiene por que...- Decía una tanto inquieta Tigresa mientras meneaba negativamente la cabeza.

-Sería una muy buena forma de agradecerles, ¿no es así maestro?- Dijo la Tigresa que acompañaba al Tigre, su voz era mas grave que la de Tigresa, y entre ella se escuchaban los susurros de la hospitalidad y del agradecimiento.

-Quizás si pudiéramos...- Dijo Tigresa, no podía negar el agradecimiento de los pueblerinos, quizás pueda ser considerado muy descortés, y de un instante al otro de encontraba en lo que sería el patio trasero del hogar de esa familia, desde donde ingresaron a la aldea no se podía notar, pero había una cerca de madera que delimitaba el terreno que le pertenecía a esta familia, estaba sentada en una silla "perezosa" de madera y tela color blanca, justo atrás de ella estaba la pared trasera de la casa, en donde se ubicaba su respectiva puerta de acceso, desde allí podía observar al Tigre que estaba cortando leña con una hacha muy prominente, el suelo del lugar tenía algunos montes, a los lados y pegado a la cerca habían cultivos, de rábanos aparentemente, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hace que Tigresa volteé a ver, era el tigre joven que se acercaba a Tigresa con una pequeña silla sujetada entre sus brazos, la coloca junto a Tigresa y toma asiento de forma muy discreta, mantiene unos segundos de silencio, aún con la mirada de Tigresa encima, hasta que...

-Hola, mi nombre es Tes, quería agradecerle por lo que hizo allí- Dijo el joven Tigre, parecía muy inquieto, tenía baja la mirada y no habló con mucha consistencia.

-Gracias a ustedes- Dijo Tigresa amigablemente, y sonriendo de forma cariñosa.

-¿Cómo hizo todo eso?- Preguntó el Tigre de nuevo, aún con la mirada baja y conservando la misma timidez que cuando llegó.

-Mucho tiempo de entrenamiento, ¿Qué?, ¿te interesa bastante el Kung Fu?- Preguntó Tigresa, seguía la conversación de forma humilde.

-Si, fue muy impresionante lo que hizo allí- Dijo Tes, pareció sonreír por unos instantes, hasta que recuperó nuevamente la actitud tímida.

-Gracias,- Respondió Tigresa sonriendo, no es que escuche halagos constantemente, bueno, con Po cerca casi eran rutinarios, pero no solían presentarse así sin mas, y cuando lo hacía, quizás no les brindaba mucha importancia, -Esas cosas, ¿qué son exactamente?- Preguntó, la duda corroía su cuerpo por dentro.

-Son monstruos, desde que tengo memoria se ha escuchado sus nombres siempre, pero ésta última vez eran diferentes, eran mas malos que usualmente, una vez uno de ellos entró justo aquí y mi papá lo ahuyentó, así ha colaborado junto con el maestro Mingzhi a mantenerlos lejos de la aldea- Dijo Tes, poco a poco parecía tener mas confianza con Tigresa, así levantó la mirada unos centímetros, Tigresa notó eso, y le agradaba, es decir no quería sentirse como se sintió hace a mucho tiempo atrás, sin embargo la respuesta no le abastecía, es decir, "¿monstruos y ya?" quizás había algo mas alrededor de todo esto...

-Fin del capítulo-

Perdón por la tardanza(Podríamos decir que fui "secuestrado"), agradecimientos cordiales y amistosos a mis lectores y a quienes me dejan reviews, unas aclaraciones que quiero hacer es la existencia del "Íncubo", para la cual me he inspirado en los "demonios" del mismo nombre, si quieren mas información la pueden encontrar por allí en internet.

Gracias por leer, espero que hayas disfrutado.


	13. Capítulo 13: Las cosas ocurren por algo

Bien, siguiente capítulo arriba, espero que lo disfruten, las cosas se ponen un poquito intensas en este capítulo.

===Capítulo===

–Pero... ¿así sin más? – Preguntó la maestra Tigresa, miraba con preocupación al tigre que aún se mantenía muy retraído.

–Habían rumores de que son los espíritus de las personas malas que fallecieron y decidieron continuar con todo lo que hacían, pero no estoy muy seguro... –Dijo Tes, seguía guardado en esa "cajita" de la que solo el podía sacarse, la maestra Tigresa lo miró con cariño y puso una mano sobre el hombro del felino, quien volteó y observó a Tigresa con una notable sonrisa en su rostro, el joven Tes se ruborizó y una vez más su mirada estaba en el suelo, Tigresa cambió su expresión a intriga, si, sentía intriga por la existencia de estos seres tan horrendos, es decir, como lucían... ¿era posible si quiera que estuviesen plenamente vivos? ¿O en verdad eran espíritus que les toca pagar por lo que hicieron en el mundo?, ella simplemente no podía creer en eso, no había encaje posible para esa idea.

–Maestra... veo que ya conoció a mi hijo.– Decía amablemente la otra tigresa que salía de la casa y se quedaba parada al otro lado de la maestra.

–Muchos dicen que estuviste asombrosa cuando te enfrentaste a los íncubos... –Dijo Tes sonriendo, poco a poco la coraza se rompía dejando ver a un amable jovencito.

–¿Muchos? – Preguntó Tigresa arqueando una ceja con simpatía y mirando al joven curioso.

–Los jóvenes del pueblo, no se sorprenda maestra... a muchos de ellos le interesan las artes marciales y ver a una maestra en acción... de seguro resultaba muy motivador. – Dijo la tigresa amablemente, Tigresa resultaba halagada, solamente les había defendido y ya estaban tratando amistosamente con gran confianza, se sentía en el más puro estado de "familia".

–Ah... ya veo... – Dijo Tigresa, parecía más satisfecha con la respuesta de la mujer.

–¡Hey!, ¡Tes!, ayúdame con la leña... – Decía el Tigre mientras regresaba a la construcción cargando unos trozos de madera en sus brazos.

–¡Allá voy! – Decía Tes mientras se levantaba de su silla y empezaba a correr en 4 patas hacia el lugar en el patio donde el Tigre había cortado la madera, y éste ya regresaba caminando con una sonrisa en el rostro en dirección a la casa.

–Yo me encargo de comida... – Dijo el Tigre, se había detenido cerca de su esposa y se había inclinado un poco hacia ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, a Tigresa le pareció curiosa tal muestra de afecta, no resultaba incómoda que la mostrara delante de ella, simplemente curiosa... el tigre continuó su camino hasta que entró en la casa, volteando hacia el patio nuevamente observó como el pequeño tigre llevaba unos cuantos trozos de madera en la misma dirección que su padre.

Entonces la tigresa empezó a caminar hacia el cercado de madera que tenían, muy despacio y silenciosamente, Tigresa se levantó de la silla y le siguió hasta estar junto a ella, ambas tigresas estaban apoyadas sobre el cercado, a su derecha observaban como la aldea se activa un poco con los jóvenes tigres caminando de un lado a otro conversando.

–Se siente bien saber... que ya todo está definido... y no hay de qué preocuparse... – Dijo la tigresa mientras daba a observar a los diversos árboles que formaban un bosque posterior en la aldea, Tigresa solo le miró con cierta tristeza subliminal que la señora tigre alcanzó a notar, –Y ¿cuál es tu problema? – Preguntó con más ánimos la señora.

–Nada... solo pensaba... – Respondió Tigresa desviando la mirada.

–A mi no me engañas... yo también fui joven... – Exclamó la señora tigresa mientras se señalaba a sí misma con la mano izquierda, Tigresa sonrió por lo bajo, aunque era una forma de alegría que requería de una forma de expresión más energética, liberadora y tranquilizante.

–Es que... es algo privado... – Dijo Tigresa desviando la mirada de la señora, la cual le miró con una sonrisa más extendida que la anterior.

—¿Será algún tema de amor, quizás? –Preguntó con una larga sonrisa y acercando su rostro al de la maestra furiosa, que observaba ruborizada y un poco asustada en estos instantes.

–Ehh... –Balbuceó Tigresa.

—Todos... bueno, todas pasamos por eso, el corazón es una cosa extraña que por lo que veo, ni siquiera el Kung Fu puede dominar... – Dijo la señora tigresa, quizás ella no fuera maestra, o experta en algo, pero sus palabras demostraban sabiduría, extensa e importante, no valían menos que las enseñanzas del maestro Shifu, aunque quizás si le eran más útiles en esos momentos.

—No sé que camino tomar... – Exclamó Tigresa, sin embargo, lo había dicho como si esas palabras salieran más de su pobre y aturdido pensamiento que directamente de su voluntad.

–¿Decisiones?, esa las toma el tiempo, simplemente hace falta esperar y observar, ya verás, quizás sea difícil pero recuerda que las cosas se dan solas, jamás tienen que ser forzadas, si lo llegan a ser pueden resultar extremadamente dañinas, ya me ha pasado... – Dijo con seguridad y alta confianza la señora.

–¿Ah si?, ¿Algún ejemplo con su propia vida de esta teoría? – Preguntó Tigresa interesada en conocer más, ese interés que resultaba renacido en muy contadas intenciones.

–¿Un ejemplo?... – Preguntó con un poco de incomodidad la señora tigresa. —Por supuesto... si hace muchos años una joven y hermosa tigresa no hubiera clavado sus garras en la espalda de ese apreciable zorro durante un baile... jamás hubiera conocido a su auténtico acompañante... – Dijo la señora Tigresa mirando al cielo con sus manos juntas y pegadas a su pecho.

–Y esa tigresa... ¿era usted? – Preguntó la maestra furiosa con asombro.

–Si, el zorro en verdad se sintió muy humillado, especialmente después de que golpeó a una compañera debido a su reacción, y su pareja lo golpeó a el sacándolo del baile, y los administradores le prohibieron volver a ingresar en el lugar en su vida... pero todo está bien. – Exclamó con un excesivo buen ánimo, la anécdota de la señora Tigresa le había dejado un mensaje muy importante, en verdad las cosas solo ocurren por que deben ocurrir, pero también se filtró las posdata de que alguien puede terminar muy mal...

–Es como si lo bueno y lo malo no pudieran separarse... – Dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa enfocada en la señora tigresa.

–Si, pero, todos tienen su turno en este juego llamado vida... – Dijo la señora tigresa con una sonrisa más sutil aun, Tigresa bajó la mirada con preocupación, no sabía exactamente cual debía ser su próximo movimiento ahora, pero y lo más importante resaltaba en su situación de indecisión...

–¿Y qué pasó después? – Preguntó Tigresa, faltaba un fragmento en la historia.

–El zorro llegó a donde vivía a pedirme disculpas por su reacción, mi mamá estaba presente cuando pasó y resultó que con miradas y muecas me ordenaba también pedir disculpas, aunque si tenía planeado hacerlo, por supuesto... – Respondió la señora Tigresa mirando al cielo, evitaba tener contacto con Tigresa en esos instantes, –El punto es que todo ocurre por que debe ocurrir...– Añadió retomando la mirada casi completamente desviada de Tigresa.

En otro lugar del bosque

–Reyko, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Musashi sentado sobre la rama de un muy alto árbol en medio de la neblina, junto a el, en su lado derecho y más próximo al tronco del árbol estaba el jaguar blanco.

–¿Por qué preguntas? – Preguntó Reyko, la mejor forma de responder una pregunta, jamás es preguntando nuevamente.

–Por que estás distraído... y triste... – Dijo Musashi, mirando con preocupación al jaguar.

–¿En serio?, no lo reconocía... – Respondió Reyko, aun mirando la niebla como si tuviera algo más importante que lo que le decía su amigo.

–Ohh... ya veo, vamos, no puede ser que no me diera cuenta antes de lo que ocurría. – Exclamó con gran seguridad de sí mismo el zorro, respiraba hondo observando el paisaje ciego.

–¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Reyko tornándose un poco enojado en contra del jaguar.

–Dime Reyko... ¿qué tanto has aprendido? – Preguntó Musashi sonriendo con un poco de malicia e inclinándose al jaguar.

–Muchas cosas, son grandes expertos del Kung Fu, el juntar entrenamiento de repente con la maestra les ha de resultar entretenido, pero estoy consciente de los problemas en que me he metido con ella... –Dijo Reyko, lució más desanimado al mencionarla...

–¿Sabes?, mi padre me contó una vez, que había asistido a un baile con una señorita del sitio donde solían estudiar. – Dijo Musashi, sonreía como aquel que recuerda y espera su plato de comida favorito.

–¿Ah si?, ¿Y porqué me cuentas ésto? – Preguntó Reyko, había apoyado su mandíbula sobre la mano, cuyo correspondiente brazo descansaba en su pierna.

–Sin embargo, mientras bailaban la señorita realizó un tremendo atentado contra su vida social y vida vida – Añadió el zorro mientras resultaba asombrado, por su mente recorría la cinta de video de sus recuerdos.

–¿En serio?, wow. – Exclamó Reyko desinteresado.

–Presta atención muchacho, el creía que todo ocurría por algo, así que no se enojó, a pesar de una tremenda golpiza que recibió de otro sujeto... – Dijo Musashi con más entusiasmo.

–Eso lo sé, no hay mal que por bien no venga, sin embargo a veces se hace difícil comprender como algo tan bueno puede llegar a ser tan malo... – Exclamó Reyko entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha, algo más recorría las paredes y esquinas de la mente del jaguar de tal forma que se formaba un remolino de pensamientos y emociones.

–Mmm... creo que ya te conté esta historia... – Exclamó Musashi ruborizado de la verguenza y desviando la mirada de Reyko.

–Me alegro que estés bien Musashi, también tu hermana... – Dijo Reyko, de alguna manera eso pareció tranquilizar a su amigo.

–Ah... muchas gracias Reyko, esas cosas... no me imagino como nos hubiéramos salvado si no hubieran estado tu y la maestra Tigresa... – Dijo Musashi bajando la mirada.

–Yo creo que lograbas proteger la aldea por ti mismo... – Dijo Reyko, ahora el bajaba la mirada, –Te veo luego, amigo. – Exclamó por última vez antes de dejarse caer del árbol y sumergirse en la niebla mientras que su amigo permaneció admirando el ciego paisaje.

El jaguar cayó con ligereza en el suelo, con sus celestes ojos miró a su alrededor, pero, parecía más bien que su alma indicara el camino a seguir, entonces Reyko se alejó del lugar ubicando sus manos en los bolsillos, así, se protegía del frío tan desolador, empezó a caminar con gran agilidad a través del lugar, medio en el que resultaba verdaderamente fácil perderse, pero el seguía el camino que su alma le asignaba, no tenía por que temer ahora.

Y siguió, siguió, siguió, ocasionalmente se frotaba los brazos, exhalaba profundamente y observaba como su aliento se condensaba delante de él, siguió y siguió, entre la niebla una figura que se movía empezaba a tomar forma y acercarse cada vez más, resaltaba de gris en el blanco infinito.

De repente estuvo bastante cerca y se encontró justo en frente a la maestra Tigresa respirando acelerada y profundamente, de repente ambos se miraron y una sensación cálida se formaba entre ellos.

–Tigresa... ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Preguntó Reyko casi asustado.

–Lo mismo... ah... estaba por preguntarte... uhh... – Decía Tigresa cortándose entre respiraciones muy profundas y agitadas.

–Oh... siéntate un rato, vamos debajo de ese árbol, no te debes agitar a tales extremos... – Dijo Reyko mientras se dirigía hacia el tronco de un gran árbol que se abría camino hacia las nubes con su tamaño, Tigresa le siguió, aun respirando de muy agitada forma, cuando finalmente Reyko tomó asiento, Tigresa también lo hizo al lado izquierdo del jaguar, mantenían cierta intimidad entre ellos. –¿Qué hacías? – Preguntó curioso mirando a la maestra furiosa realmente agitada.

–No te vi en la aldea, así que decidí buscarte, quizás tenías algún problema... – Dijo Tigresa mirando a Reyko preocupada.

–La próxima vez tendré que darte un informe de lo que pretendo hacer... – Dijo Reyko sonriendo amigablemente, resultaba que así las cosas podrían ser mejores, pero tanta preocupación por parte de Tigresa llegaba a inquietarle de mala forma...

–No... – Dijo Tigresa negando la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Tigresa... – Dijo Reyko mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y casi triste..., la maestra furiosa bajó la mirada ruborizada, había algo en el ambiente...

De repente un gran trozo de madera golpea a Reyko surgiendo desde la niebla, Tigresa observa asombrada como el trozo de madera se rompe en diversos pedazos al hacer contacto con el jaguar, los restos se dispersan y observa como Reyko había interpuesto su mano entre el y el objeto, temblaba, desde donde está empieza a correr en 4 patas justo en dirección recto hacia al frente, salta y en un segundo devuelve un íncubo muy cerca de Tigresa, quien lo evade, aunque no fue necesario, pues habría llegado arrastrándose a pies de la maestra furiosa, este lucía diferente, su piel era verdosa y tenía una hoja metálica incrustada en donde debía estar su mano izquierda, mientras se levanta con torpeza, Reyko se vuelve a abalanzar contra el ser, en este momento asestó una fuerte patada que logró hacer chocar a la abominación contra el tronco del árbol, el mismo en el que a sus pies, hace unos instantes estaban sentados los dos felinos, Reyko trata de asestar un puñetazo, pero el monstruo antepone su arma ante el...

–¡Reyko! – Grita Tigresa mientras se acerca, pero Reyko había sujetado el arma con sus garras y la había alejado de su cuerpo muy rápidamente, asesta un golpe en la mandíbula del ser, aunque no pareció ser muy efectiva...

El íncubo sujeta a Raven del cuello con su única mano disponible y dando un giro de 180 grados golpea a Reyko contra el árbol, ya se aproxima el siguiente movimiento, cuando el jaguar da una patada doble que terminó de alejar al ser varios metros, pero una vez arrastrándose por el suelo, el ser se recupera y parece resignado, entonces da media vuelta y regresa a la niebla rápidamente.

–Agh... – Exclama Reyko exhausto mientras se deja deslizar y termina sentado nuevamente.

–¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Tigresa mientras se acerca apresuradamente al jaguar y se arrodilla junto a el rodeándolo con su brazo derecho.

–Si... no me lo... esperaba. – Dijo Reyko mientras le miraba de forma bastante triste.

–Reyko... – Exclamó Tigresa, igual de triste.

–¿Disculpa?... – Dijo Reyko, sin embargo no bien había notado que tenía los labios de la maestra furiosa pegados a los suyos, sus brazos alrededor hacían que el beso fuera más intenso, y esa acción, ese apego... brindaba un ambiente tan cálido y cómodo... siente como sus mejillas se humedecen, la maestra lloraba, quizás por fin dejaba fluir esas emociones que retenía de forma cruel e impía, el jaguar rodea con sus brazos a la maestra furiosa, que ahora sujeta la cabeza del jaguar con sus dos manos, esperaba que jamás se separase de él, de su amigo, de su envolvente y delicado amor.

=== Fin del capítulo===

Espero que les gustara, Dios les Bendiga y les veo en el próximo capítulo.


	14. Capítulo 14: Manifestación extraña

El amor es algo con lo que hay que ser cuidadoso, es un arma de doble filo, no por que puedas salir dañado, más bien por que te cortas en el proceso de control.

Capítulo.

Se separaban lentamente, mientras Tigresa acomodaba sus brazos sobre los hombros del jaguar y exhalaba profundamente, su respiración se había perdido entre el beso y la falta de oxígeno debido a la altura, Reyko le miraba con preocupación e intriga.

–¿Qué... ocurre? – Preguntó la maestra Tigresa, su oración se había cortado debido a que su cuerpo exigió un poco más de aire que procesar, las lágrimas recorrían sus ojos y eso inquietaba al jaguar.

–¿Porqué has hecho eso? – Preguntó Reyko parpadeando repetidas veces, la información estaba, pero no era traducida, aun sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Tigresa, que estaba "encima" de él.

–Por que creo que eresungranindividuoy... – Se cortó Tigresa, al mismo tiempo que ruborizaba y bajaba la mirada avergonzada, pero no se desprendía del jaguar.

–¿Disculpa? – Preguntó Reyko, acercaba su rostro a Tigresa y deslizaba sus orejas hacia atrás como si fuera una mirada compasiva, Tigresa recuperaba su lucidez mientras respondía a la mirada de jaguar con otra que reflejaba la "verguenza" de lo que había hecho, notaba como el jaguar tampoco sabía como avanzar.

–Porquetussabesaloquetrat... – Decía Tigresa, continuaba con su nudo de palabras y recuperaba la timidez que había perdido, había notado la expresión del rostro del jaguar y eso hacía que se sintiera insegura de como tenía que continuar.

–Lo siento... no puedo entenderte... – Decía Reyko, la actitud de Tigresa empezaba a repercutir, en el y se estaba avergonzando de la situación, incluso pensó en que su pregunta... no estaba bien formulada.

–Me gustas, Reyko... – Exclamó Tigresa, esta vez se había tomado un respiro, miró al jaguar al mismo tiempo que lo decía, se fijaba en él como no lo había hecho antes por nadie, sus ojos reflejaban tranquilidad, tranquilidad de saber que no hay más que esconder... y esperaba una respuesta...

De repente se adhiere a Reyko nuevamente en un abrazo provocado por él, la vergüenza quedaba atrás, no hay por que sentirse así, los sentimientos corren libres, no hay por que retenerlos como si fuera crimen el manifestar lo que se siente, sentía el calor de su cuerpo, tan cómodo, a tal punto que la hacía sonreír levemente, era como estar acostada en un campo lleno de flores.

–Tigresa... – Dijo Reyko mientras apretaba el abrazo, jamás llegaría a lastimar... rodeaba su espalda y posaba una mano sobre su cabeza, la maestra furiosa sujetaba la espalda del jaguar con sus dos brazos muy fuertemente, no lo quería lejos, esa sensación no debía ser tan pasajera...

–Tenemos que regresar... puede que la familia esté un poco preocupada por que no te encuentre tan rápido... – Dijo Tigresa mientras era desprendida parcialmente de Reyko muy sutilmente, pero una mirada entre ellos perduraba, no era la misma que se mantenía hace unos instantes cuando eran "amigos" era un remolino de emociones...

–Si... – Dijo Reyko mientras se levantaba, aun sujetaba a Tigresa, pero ella no se sentía incómoda, era como bailar muy minuciosamente, cada movimiento importaba, era una forma de expresión, entonces ambos empezaron a caminar, Tigresa se había sujetado al brazo de Reyko y permanecía muy junto a él, no comprendía exactamente por que había adoptado ese comportamiento, quizás por que solía observar como las parejas caminaban así, como una forma de identificación, y Reyko no le rechazaba de forma alguna, era único...

–¿Cómo crees que se lo tomen los demás?... – Preguntó Reyko mientras observaba a Tigresa, y el rostro de ella había cambiado de ese extraño periodo de adormecimiento a una terrible y desoladora preocupación...

–¿Tenemos que decirles? – Preguntó Tigresa mirando preocupada a Reyko.

=== Después de unos minutos... ===

Reyko y Tigresa estaban sentados juntos en uno de los lados de la mesa en la casa de los Tigres que le habían ofrecido alojamiento, el joven Les estaba sentado en uno de los extremos, mientras que el otro Tigre y la otra Tigresa estaban situados al frente de Reyko y la maestra furiosa, todos comían sin siquiera detenerse a hablar, disfrutaban de la comida y se los observaba felices, aunque Tigresa temblaba con cierta frecuencia la mano que sostenía la cuchara, Reyko notaba eso, eso que conseguía que el se sintiera inseguro en parte...

–¿Y qué ha pasado con los íncubos? – Preguntó Reyko dejando descansar la mandíbula y la cuchara por unos instantes, –Están... extraños... – Añadió, mientras tomaba una cucharada de comida, a Tigresa le pareció extraño que no le perturbara mencionarlos en ese momento, además lo preguntaba como si fuera algo usual, el misterio que encerraban estos seres, hacía que ella empezara a dudar de la procedencia auténtica de ellos, NO PODÍAN ser demonios o almas...

–Ah... Reyko... es difícil de explicarlo, de repente aparecen con más constancia, pero con el maestro Mingzhi era más extraño aún, fue en ese momento cuando notamos que sus ataques se hacían más que constantes, devastadores... – Dijo el Tigre rascándose la cabeza.

– Papá, creo que las luces que aparecen de noche haciendo ruido tienen relación con eso, es como si hubiera una fiesta en medio del bosque... – Interrumpió Les, pero no por mucho, pues su mamá empezó a mirarlo de forma acusadora, como que si tuviera que callarse en ese preciso instante.

–¿Luces? – Cuestionó Reyko arqueando una ceja, lo que decía Les tenía importancia para ellos.

–Debe ser su imaginación... los niños suelen hacer eso, inventar cosas y llamar la atención... – Dijo el Tigre con basta piedad en su rostro mientras miraba al pequeño, Tigresa paró de comer y bajó la mirada, resultaba interesante lo que decía Les, quizás estaba siendo demasiado ignorado.

–Papá, no es mi imaginación... – Dijo Les deprimiéndose, ingería una cucharada de alimento de forma desganada.

–Ah... – Suspiró papá tigre, una vez más consumía de su plato de comida, la depresión del hijo se reflejaba en el rostro del padre, mientras que Reyko y Tigresa se miraban sospechando algo, algo que Les tenía en mente, pero que los aldeanos nos querían aceptar, o al menos no la mamá del jovencito, terminaron de comer, y el día avanzó rápido en la aldea, así se convirtió en noche casi sin que se den cuenta la pareja de felinos que estaban de visita, la niebla era bastante prominente.

Los dos felinos habían saltado la cerca de madera del patio trasero, y una vez más se perdían en la opacidad... literalmente.

–Ya llevamos tiempo caminando... – Decía Tigresa junto a Reyko y mirando a su alrededor, lleno de niebla.

–Si, pero tu escuchaste al tigre pequeño, suele ver cosas extrañas por aquí, debemos investigar... – Dijo Reyko, su rostro ocultaba duda, preocupación y en parte enojo, de pésima forma obviamente.

–Reyko, creo que tu podrías darme una respuesta verdadera del origen de estas monstruosidades... – Dijo Tigresa incómoda con la niebla, sus orejas estaban hacia atrás y permanecían muy calculadoras ante el más mínimo ruido que escuchara.

–Dicen que son demonios de personas malas y cosas así, pero la verdad, o al menos esta como un rumor dicen que es... bien, es que hace mucho tiempo, antes de que el maestro Mingzhi fuera local del pueblo, su predecesor había atacado a unos asaltantes de camino que atacaban mujeres y niñas especialmente, el decidió castigarles de tal forma, que los convirtió en los íncubos con sus propias manos, es difícil pensar como alguien puede llegar a hacer eso, pero lo logró... aparentemente. – Dijo Reyko mientras trataba de encontrar las luces en medio de la oscuridad, lo que en verdad resultaba difícil es como el par de felinos se atrevieron a salir de noche con esa situación climática.

Tigresa miraba asombrada a Reyko al escuchar eso, ese maestro... resultaba demasiado cruel, a ellos jamás se les cruzaría hacer eso a los bandidos que suelen atacar al valle de la paz. –Ahora mismo no me sorprendería que fuera el espíritu del maestro... – Dijo Tigresa desanimada de repente...

–¡¿Escuchaste eso? – Gritó Reyko volteando muy bruscamente, observaba todos los alrededores asustado y el miedo es contagioso...

–¿Estás seguro de que no pudimos traer una lámpara o algo? – Preguntó Tigresa enojada y perturbada, se agazapaba un poco en deseo de ser menos visible para quien aceche, pero de manera muy sutil para que Reyko no lo notara...

–En ese caso... nosotros seríamos la Luz que Les observara esta noche... – Dijo Reyko volteándose hacia Tigresa casi completamente calmado, de repente el notó como Tigresa ya no caminaba... se regresó hasta estar detrás y sujetándola de los hombros trataba de darle un leve empujón, serviría tanto de apoyo moral como sentimental... –¿Tigresa? – Preguntó con miedo en su voz, el instinto es algo a lo que se le debe prestar atención, la maestra furiosa no se movía...

–No pasa nada... solo estaba... ah... – Respondió la furiosa mientras se desmayaba y golpeaba el suelo, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar realmente afectada.

–¿Ti- gresa? – Preguntó nuevamente Reyko, esta vez realmente asombrado... se agachaba, recogía a su acompañante y se dirigía a pie de un árbol cercano, que fue fácilmente reconocido entre la niebla... quizás demasiado...

–Estás dormida... – Habló para sí mismo, había recostado a Tigresa contra el árbol, aunque su cuerpo se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante, algo se desplazó hacia la izquierda por detrás del árbol... Reyko lo nota y trata de seguir eso con la mirada, a lo lejos puede distinguir como una pequeña iluminación resalta entre el complicado clima... empieza a dirigirse hacia allí caminando, llegando después a alcanzar una gran velocidad a cuatro patas, la misma que había sorprendido tanto a los furiosos, uno de los cuales quedaba atrás...

De repente tropieza y cae rodando por una pendiente, difícil de distinguir del resto del terreno, casi imposible, pero no podía detenerse y salir, así finalmente se queda quieto y boca abajo por unos instantes, mientras se levanta abre los ojos con dificultad, mueca que reflejaba dolor, de repente observa a su alrededor y nota como varias luces están repartidas formando un círculo a su alrededor, tenían diversos colores, celeste, rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, y Reyko los miraba hipnotizado, hasta que los enemigos del lugar aparecían uno tras otro formando un círculo del que resultaba imposible salir sin tener que enfrentárseles.

Reyko se acercó y sujetó a uno de los íncubos, resultaba ser el más grande de los que le atacaban, entonces lo lanzó contra la multitud que se les acercaba por la espalda, con patadas laterales se había encargado de los que se acercaban por su lado derecho, dejándolos lo suficientemente confundidos como para que pensasen (si es que lo hacían) en que había ocurrido, haciendo uso de golpes con las manos se encargó del resto de los íncubos, entonces salió de ese círculo que aún se mantenía de un salto y mantenía la guardia mientras se alejaba de las luces.

Volteo, y detrás de el aparecía una figura vestida con una túnica negra que le cubría todo, incluido el rostro.

–Así que eres su líder... – Respondió Reyko mientras observaba acercarse a la figura, su rostro lucía decidido y seguro a enfrentarle.

–Ohh... – Escuchó Reyko mientras notaba observaba como el ser se acercaba recogiendo su brazo: ¡Se preparaba para atacar al jaguar!, sin embargo Reyko interrumpió su acción haciendo una llave justo antes de que siquiera ejecutara el movimiento, cuando llegó a su espalda sujetando su brazo, notó como los íncubos se acercaban de nuevo, entonces recibió un golpe muy fuerte en el estómago, saliendo de la túnica encapuchada negra se mostraba un brazo, sin embargo su imagen fue más un destello, así tan rápido como apareció se desvaneció, Reyko se recupera con rapidez y lanza una patada derecha contra el las rodillas del ser, entonces éste cae, lo sujeta y lo lanza golpeando los íncubos en el proceso, mientras el ser se recuperaba golpeó los monstruos sobre los que había caído.

–Ni siquiera aprecia a sus aliados... – Susurró Reyko con los ojos bien abiertos, le sirvieron para observar como el ser se acercaba caminando con respeto hacia él, en el proceso otro íncubo estuvo cerca, lo suficiente como para que el ser cortara su cuello en un segundo, pues el íncubo emitía sangre mientras caía en el suelo, Reyko tomó la delantera y golpeó con la garra en palma hacia el rostro del ser, donde había demasiada resistencia como para pensar siquiera en un desarrollo del daño... el ser asesta un golpe más fuerte en el pecho de Reyko y éste cae en el suelo inconsciente... mientras todo se tornaba oscuro escucha los alaridos de los íncubos festejar... terminó todo...

===Después de unos minutos===

Abre sus ojos y observa a lo lejos a Tigresa sentada y ¿conversando?... al frente de ella hay un personaje que viste una túnica negra... exactamente igual a la que tenía... ese ser...

Reyko se levanta repentinamente y se abalanza contra el ser, sujetándole la cabeza contra el suelo, haciendo un gran uso de su fuerza, habían terminado junto a la lámpara china.

–¡Me mata! ¡Auxilio! – Empezó a gritar el poseedor de tal túnica negra.

–¡Reyko! – Gritó Tigresa, mirando de muy mala forma al jaguar, quien inmediatamente comprendió que algo andaba mal, observó al individuo que se moría, y notó como era un zorro de gran tamaño...

–Lo siento... – Dijo Reyko mientras se alejaba del pobre individuo y quedaba parado junto a Tigresa.

–¿Así me agradeces haberte rescatado?... que brusco... – Exclamó el Zorro, las vestimentas negras cubrían todo su cuerpo, excepto el rostro, que mostraba a un adulto con ojos color café claro y pelaje del color de Musashi, pero mucho más elevado.

–¿Rescatarme? – Preguntó Reyko... –¡Trataste de matarme! – Gritó mientras se inclinaba de nuevo hacia el zorro levantando la garra izquierda, pero Tigresa sujetó su mano derecha y eso lo interrumpió, pues volteó a ver como Tigresa meneaba negativamente la cabeza.

–Hay... una pequeña confusión aquí... no soy el maestro "DEVASTATION", te encontré tirado cerca del círculo de invocación deshecho, has tenido lo que llamo "un encuentro cercano"... – Exclamó el zorro con gran sabiduría en su grave voz.

–Se llama Shao, es un estudioso de ¿qué decías? – Preguntó Tigresa, estaba perfectamente consciente.

–Misterios... es más mi entretenimiento... – Exclamó Shao amablemente mientras se levantaba sacudiendo sus ropajes.

–¿Ah?... ¿Q-qué ha ocurrido aquí? – Preguntó Reyko confundido.

–Se podría decir... que te cruzaste en el camino del maestro, tu acompañante corría más peligro... así que le ayudó con eso que pasó... estaba desmayada lejos del lugar de los eventos... – Añadió el zorro, tomaba asiento al igual que los maestros. –Los rumores dicen que de vez en cuando las almas castigadas se hacen más fuertes y es cuando el maestro regresa a devolver la paz en el lugar afectado... puede que la próxima vez sea otro lugar... – Concluyó sonriendo...

–Muchas gracias y perdón, no sabía lo que ocurría... – Dijo Reyko bajando la mirada, Tigresa miraba sonriente el gesto del jaguar.

–No te preocupes, sospechaste y eso es todo... es demasiado tarde como para divagar hacia cualquier lado, así que mejor descansen allí... – Dijo el zorro señalando el tronco de un árbol, que gracias a la cálida luz que emitía la lámpara podían observar... Tigresa se acercó al lugar y se recostó contra el tronco del árbol dejándose caer en el suelo, Reyko miró hacia el zorro que sonreía cariñosamente a la maestra furiosa mientras acercaba la lámpara hacia donde ella estaba, y también sonreía...

–En verdad gracias... – Dijo Reyko acercándose al tronco y recostándose junto a Tigresa, aunque de forma más cuidadosa.

–Todo está en orden... que duerman bien... – Respondió el zorro, que estaba a una considerable distancia de la pareja, Reyko besó la frente de Tigresa y lentamente empezó a cerrar los ojos... hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

===Mientras que en la aldea... ===

En el salón de entrenamiento, con gran iluminación en las esquinas de las paredes están la maestra Pantera y los guerreros del viento reunidos, todos ellos lucen agotados, están sentado en fila al fondo de la habitación mientras que la pantera camina frente a ellos de un extremo al otro de la habitación, Freiheit juega con sus dedos mientras todos los demás están con las miradas bajas y somnolientos, el orden era: Kakku, Sheena, Lira, Freiheit.

–Le mataré... sin duda, lo mataré... ¡me desobedeció! – Decía la maestra pantera enojada, miraba al suelo como si allí estuviera su víctima.

–Pero maestra... ¿no cree que obró bie–.

–¡NO! – Exclamó la pantera interrumpiendo a Lira, que levantaba la mirada para dirigirse a ella, pero con su interrupción solamente la dejó caer...

–Maestra... ¿y nosotros tenemos que pagar con horas de sueño perdidas? – Preguntó Sheena la leona frunciendo el ceño mientras se dirigía a la maestra.

–No me mires así, Sheena. – Dijo la maestra en tono de advertencia, deteniéndose a mirar fulminantemente a la leona, que se reducía a una temerosa gatita. –Todo es parte del plan, después de todo... – Añadió llevando la mano a la barbilla y acariciándola...

–Afortunadamente no me gusta dormir... – Exclamó Freiheit, todavía jugueteaba con sus dedos..

–Al menos alguien lo disfruta... – Exclamó Kaku, parecía ser el más perturbado por la imposición de su maestra, –Por cierto... ¿Que hago yo aquí?, se supone que soy un niño y debería descansar y desarrollarme... – Se quejó.

–Eres un guerrero y serás tratado como tal... – Exclamó Sheena con los ojos cerrados y en tono de consejo, Kakku solo la miraba sorprendido, tenía el orgullo herido...

–No te preocupes, quizás puedas dormir más tiempo, recuerda que la maestra te quiere bastante... – Exclamó Lira inclinándose hacia al frente para dirigirse hacia el joven tigrillo, en ese instante Freiheit la miraba extraño, como si fuera un nuevo juego de dedos, la maestra Pantera lucía como que si estuviera a punto de lanzarse encima de la tigresa, Sheena parecía rezar por que todo estuviera en orden y Kakku estaba sonrojado y deseando que la madera lo trague.

–Si... le daré tu tiempo de sueño, Lira... – Exclamó con orgullo la pantera mientras seguía caminando, Lira agachaba su cabeza... no quería comprender las palabras de su maestra.

===En el departamento de los furiosos===

Los guerreros estaban reunidos en un cuarto similar al de los locales, a diferencia de que el segmento era más pequeño, el único ausente era el maestro Shifu.

–Po, ¿qué hacías con esa tigresa?, estaban mojados cuando volvieron del bosque... – Preguntaba Grulla inquieto, junto a el, Víbora bostezaba.

–¿No se supone que estabamos pensando el porque Tigresa y Reyko se fueron? – Preguntó Po incómodo.

–Juntos, Po, se fueron juntos... – Dijo Mantis, el tema de la fuga incomodaba a Po, por un lado sentía que lo merecía, pero ¿por qué?, acaso había "traicionado" a Tigresa con Lira, pero si ella es solo una amiga, ¡ambas son amigas!, la confusión de esa extraña sensación de malestar, como un apretón en el estómago era lo que molestaba a Po, lo que le impedía dormir.

–¿Se debe especificar? – Preguntó Po, no hacía falta que el haya hecho eso, lo hacía a propósito para hacerlo sentir culpable... pero... ¿De qué?, no había hecho cosa mala...

–Pues si... recuerda... se han juntado bastante desde que se conocieron... – Replicó Mantis, las dudas de Po eran despejadas...

–De acuerdo... de acuerdo... – Exclamó Po, los argumentos de Mantis resultaban molestos...

–¿Qué ocurre Po?... – Preguntó Víbora, la más sabia (o madura) del grupo...

–¡Nada!, se que está bien con Reyko, y eso me mantiene más tranquilo... – Exclamó Po sin captar, asimilar y aceptar la situación.

–Si, Po, ¡uff! – Exclamó Mono muy despierto... llamaba la atención...

–¿Qué dices Mono? – Preguntó Po confundido por esa forma de actuar.

–Solo pensaba como estarán esos 2 ahora... – Exclamó Mono mientras miraba al techo de manera soñadora, Po pareció enojarse y ruborizarse en el instante.

–¿Y cómo la pasaste con Lira? – Preguntó Víbora distraída, recibió una mirada asesina de Po en el instante...

–Po, ¡no te enojes!, ella solo preguntó... – Acudió Grulla en el rescate.

–Lo que hace obvio que sientes algo por ella, ¡ha! – Exclamó Mono animoso, ahora si estaba muerto...

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, Dios les Bendiga.


	15. Chapter 15: El tirano parte 1

Espero que este capítulo les guste.

Mono salía corriendo del edificio con gran velocidad a mediados de la noche, el terror destacaba en su rostro mientras giraba su cabeza hacia atrás, sin que notara correctamente el origen del efecto... un plato de comida casi lo decapita, lo que consiguió solamente que corriera con más velocidad, así hasta que ya no habían posibilidades de que lo que sea que le estuviera persiguiendo le alcanzara.

–Regresa... – Decía Po exhausto surgiendo de esa oscuridad repentinamente como el mismo plato, mientras, usaba sus rodillas como único soporte para su peso, trataba de encontrar el lugar exacto que había tomado Mono, pero no le encontró... en cambio solo notó como estaba envuelto entre construcciones y oscuridad, que lucía leve cuando al mirar al cielo se encontró con la luna, y decidió tomarse unos segundos para admirar el paisaje, el cual era bien utilizado por sus pensamientos, los cuales le mostraban a Tigresa sublimente, y un sinnúmero de preguntas se acercaban a su mente, dudas como:

¿Qué esta haciendo ahora?

¿Cómo está?

¿Bien?

¿Mal?

¿Porqué no está aquí?

–Tigresa... – Susurró para sí mismo, era una forma de tenerla cerca, el nombre cruzando los labios y convirtiéndose en palabras, que a su vez cambiaban a recuerdos... pero alguien se cruzaba en aquellos, y era la imagen de Lira, una impresionante guerrera que quizás también está a la altura de la maestra Tigresa, solamente era una posibilidad, pero valía la pena pensar en el gran lugar que ocupaba ella ahora mismo en su mente y en su "corazón" .

–Hey... – Dijo una voz femenina reconocida desde su espaldas mientras se acercaba.

–¡Lira!... – Anunció Po sorprendido, había volteado y trataba de aterrizar completamente... conectarse físicamente a la situación frente a la que estaba. –¿Qu- Qué haces despierta?

––Creo que te podría dirigir la misma pregunta... – Exclamó Lira junto al lado derecho de Po, mirándolo directamente con esos brillantes y resplandecientes ojos por el reflejo de las partículas mínimas de luz. Po solo bajó la mirada, evitaba ese enlace que se formaba cuando hablaba con ella...

–No podía dormir... estaba pensando... – dijo bajando la mirada.

–¿En la maestra Tigresa? – Interrumpió Lira inclinándose un poco hacia él.

–Si... digo... no es que sea muy usual por parte de ella hacer ese tipo de cosas... – Dijo Po, empezando a caminar profundo en la aldea, por esa sección no visitada de ésta, su mirada estaba clavada en esas cerámicas de suelo.

–Lo mismo pienso de Reyko, el simplemente... no se atrevería a desobedecer a la maestra – Dijo Lira siguiendo el paso de Po, ambas figuras estaban ahora una junto a la otra.

–Que curioso... nos estamos encontrado mucho frecuentemente... – Dijo Po sonriendo nerviosamente y fijándose en el perfil de la tigresa.

–Si no hubiera sido así...sería de otra forma. – Respondió Lira, la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos, y éstos parecían casi emitir luz propia, Po miraba con gran detalle cada sección del rostro de Lira, ese perfil... parecía estar observando a Tigresa ocasionalmente... –Y ¿les gusta el lugar? – Preguntó volteando a verle con una mueca de sutil amigabilidad.

–Eh?, por supuesto, es muy bonito y... el pequeño lago... – Dijo Po, aunque más pareciera que balbuceaba palabras seleccionadas al azar de sus pensamientos, como si estos fueran atrapados por una red de mariposas.

–Genial... – Dijo Lira con satisfacción. – Y... ¿tienes algo con la maestra Tigresa?, te preocupas bastante por ella... – Preguntó cabizbaja, Po notó algo muy extraño en esa forma de evasión... aunque no estaba muy seguro de que fuera...

–Es un noche muy bonita... ¿no? – Preguntó Freiheit, junto a el estaba Kakku mirando inquieto a todos lados, aunque solo observara grandes árboles entre la oscuridad, la vista se nublaba con tanta vida en los alrededores.

–Escalofriante diría yo... – Anunció Kakku, ocasionalmente Freiheit se adelantaba en el paso y el tigrillo se distraía demasiado, al punto de dejar de caminar, después se apresuraba lo suficiente como para alcanzarlo. –¿Me recuerdas porqué estamos aquí? – Preguntó mirando un tanto enojado al lobo.

–Porque tu dijiste que no podías dormir y necesitabas cansarte un poco... – Dijo Freiheit distraído con ramas y troncos de los árboles, los miraba como si fuera algo extraño, desde las raíces hasta la primera rama que observara, después cambiaba de árbol, así se fijaba incluso en los más grandes.

–Con esto solo has logrado despertarme más... ya regresemos a la aldea Freiheit.. – Exclamó Kakku suplicante, sujetaba y balanceaba el brazo izquierdo de Freiheit con las dos manos, en el habían más sentimientos de sujetarle y arrastrarle que "disfrutar del paisaje"

–Kakku... ¿sabes qué podemos hacer? – Preguntó Freiheit deteniéndose y arrodillándose para estar un poco más a la altura del joven guerrero y mirarle directo a los ojos, al punto de lograr ver su alma asomada en algún lado –Hablar de Reyko... – Añadió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y levantándose nuevamente.

–Oh... ¿por qué no? – Dijo Kakku sonriendo, y una vez más alcanzando a Freiheit, que ya se había adelantado unos pasos nuevamente.

–Está un poco distraído, ¿no? – Dijo Freiheit entusiasmado en medio de la oscuridad y mirándola directamente... aunque no pudiera distinguir nada, solo ocasionalmente un extraño brillo en los ojos de Kakku que lograba ponerlo un poco nervioso.

–Enamorado diría yo. – Dijo Kakku sonriendo maliciosamente.

–¿Enamorado? – Preguntó Freiheit, mirando a Kakku con una ceja arqueada.

–Si... ya sabes... de la maestra Tigresa... hay algo en sus ojos y boca cada vez que le mira... eh... miraba.– Dijo Kakku, apretaba las cejas, creía que Freiheit quería hablar precisamente de eso... –Además se han fugado juntos, eso ya es algo obvio... – Exclamó Kakku, lucía orgulloso, como aquel único que tiene la razón en un mundo de equivocación.

–No lo he notado... ¿por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Freiheit, ahora era el quien estaba un poco confundido, aunque concentrado mucho más en el camino.

–Es como si sus sentimientos cambiaran cada vez que enfoca sus ojos en ella, incluso cuando le hablaba... parecía tener las orejas bien despiertas en esos momentos, aunque no fueran exactamente importante. – Dijo Kakku, sujetaba sus dos garritas contra su pecho, como si estuviera haciendo poesía, oratoria, o cualquiera de esos tipos de expresión artística...

–Saber lo que sienten las personas... ¿es una habilidad especial... o algo? – Preguntó nueva e ingenuamente Freiheit.

–No... es... solo empatía... – Aclaró Kakku, cada vez más extrañado de la situación.

–¿Empatía? – Cuestionó Freiheit.

–Si... ya sabes... cuando sabes lo que siente una persona... – Respondió Kakku.

–Eres muy empático con Reyko... – Dijo Freiheit, su expresión era normal.

–Si... y con todos pero... no contigo, Freiheit... – Dijo Kakku, bajando la mirada triste.

–¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó el lobo mirando con gran curiosidad a Kakku.

–Es que... tu simplemente... – Balbuceaba Kakku –Es difícil saber lo que piensas... – Concluyó.

–¿Por qué? – Preguntó Freiheit.

–Por que a veces no muestras... ser tu... o reaccionar ante las situaciones... generalmente sonríes ante una especie de "violencia amigable", pero otras veces... – Dijo Kakku, quería encontrar las palabras en la cara de Freiheit, pero, no podía. –Eres alguien... frío. – Añadió bajando la mirada, con una mezcla de tristeza y vergüenza.

–Siempre estoy de buen humor, además soy muy amigable... admítelo... – Dijo Freiheit extrañado y enfocándose de nuevo en las oscuridad entre las ramas de los árboles enanos, que más parecían ser las manos de brujas y esqueletos secos.

–Lo sé, lo sé... – Dijo Kakku resignado, todo lo que había dicho resultaban en un montón de palabras como piezas de rompecabezas volteadas y perdidas entre las nubes blancas del cielo de tormentas.

–Podrás leer a las personas Kakku, pero te complicas demasiado... – Dijo Freiheit deteniendo su paso y abrazándose a sí mismo mirando a todo lo que lo rodeaba...

–No digas eso... ¿Freiheit? – Cuestionó al observar la acción del tembloroso lobo.

–Muy bien... creo que es un buen punto para empezar esto... – Dijo Freiheit susurrando y agazapándose a nivel de Kakku.

–¿Pa- para qué? – Preguntó asustado Kakku, observaba al lobo como si fuera un depredador sonriente más no su amigo.

–No te pierdes de aquí a la aldea ¿verdad? – Preguntó Freiheit mirando y sonriendo maliciosamente a Kakku.

–Em.. no. – Dijo Kakku.

–Bien, una carrera de aquí hasta el dojo, te daré ventaja, recuerda que soy el más rápido del grupo... – Dijo Freiheit levantándose correctamente.

–De acuerdo... – Dijo Kakku.

–Empieza ya– Susurró Freiheit en tono de advertencia, solo pudo observar como el tigrillo corriendo en 4 extremidades a toda prisa se perdía en la oscuridad... –Es... demasiado lento todavía... – Susurró para sí mismo arqueando una ceja, el lobo empezó a mirar todo a su alrededor, lo hacía con tal calma, que se podría perder en la oscuridad como si fuera camuflaje, de repente abre bastante sus ojos y empieza a mirar a un prominente tronco de árbol...

–¿Sabías que estaba aquí? – Preguntó una burlesca y aguda voz masculina, como las gotas de lluvia cuando golpean el suelo de cerámicas. –Eres monstruoso... – Añadió con menos burla.

–Más que tu, sin duda... ¿qué haces por aquí? – Preguntó Freiheit con repulsión.

–Planeo lo mejor, Freiheit... o al menos para... "tu familia"... como sabrás tu eres al que menos desprecio tengo... – Añadió la voz, de entre la sección más oscura del bosque surgía una pantera negra y con una especie de armadura, de estructura similar a la de los guerreros del viento, pero era gris, sin dragón y con hombreras como garras, el pantalón presentaba una tonalidad grisácea, sin que la pantera se diese cuenta Freiheit se había acercado y le había dado una fuerte patada en la mandíbula inferior, lo que le hizo alejarse unos cuentos pasos.

–¿Sabes?, en verdad eres un poco ridículo con tus frases feas...– Exclamó Freiheit mientras empezaba a jugar con sus dedos como usualmente lo hacía, el pulgar de la mano derecha empujando a todos los dedos de la mano izquierda hasta salirse del límite que estos imponían.

–¿Ridículo dices? – Exclamó la pantera sujetando su mandíbula con la mano derecha, la patada de Freiheit en verdad había dolido, –Esto es ridículo... – Añadió con malicia y bajando la mirada, una fuerte patada giratoria a nivel del suelo hace que Freiheit lo golpeé con fuerza, en un instante encuentra como la punta de una flecha esta muy cerca de su cuello y la pantera la sujeta agachado cerca de él.

–Si... lo es... – Respondió Freiheit mientras giraba los ojos en signo de "Ahh... " con el brazo derecho aparta la flecha empujándola y asigna un fuerte codazo, una vez más contra la mandíbula de la pantera.

–¡MALDICIÓN! – Grita la pantera alejándose rápidamente, esta vez se agarraba la mandíbula con las dos manos y temblorosas parecían tener ganas de arrancarla de su lugar. –¡Me hiciste morder la lengua!– Añadió con la misma o mayor fiereza que el grito, se relamía inquieto y sangrante.

–Te lo dije, Lacros... eso es ridículo... – Exclamó Freiheit restregando su cara con la palma abierta de su mano izquierda. –Hagas lo que hagas... intentes lo que intentes, no pasarás encima mío... ni siquiera haciendo tratos con los demonios... – Dijo Freiheit alejándose del lugar corriendo lo suficientemente rápido que la pantera no fue capaz de notar cuando se había marchado, miró a su alrededor, sus ojos resplandecían con un rojo intenso como la sangre y el fuego durante el atardecer... su cabeza temblaba y miraba en dirección de Freiheit.

–Reyko siempre ha sido hogareño, bastante, así que es normal que se sienta "como en casa" al meterse en cuatro paredes, es demasiado confianzudo... aunque también confiable... – Decía Lira al final desde ese lado de la aldea, notaba como Po observaba inquieto a sus alrededores.

–¿En serio?, ya pensaba eso, se adaptó muy rápido a nosotros allá en el Valle de la Paz... – Respondió Po, aun inquieto...

–Emm... ¿estás bien? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja Lira.

–Si... solo observaba... – Respondió Po, quien ya dejaba poco a poco de concentrarse en los techos y paredes de las casas cercanas.

–¿Qué crees que estén haciendo ahora mismo Reyko y Tigresa? – Preguntó Lira ocasionalmente con una inocente mirada en su rostro... pero a Po... eso parecía cruel...

–Quizás están... durmiendo... es de noche digo... – Añadió Po más distraído en sus pensamientos.

–Propongo la situación desde el punto de vista de que NO están durmiendo... – Dijo Lira con las manos en la cadera, lo que la hacía ver muy "Tigresada" Po solo imaginó en un microsegundo todo lo que ya había pensado...

–Algo... – Dijo Po, en el instante recibió una mirada de indiferencia desde Lira.

–Maestra... disculpe por favor, no sabía que estaba meditando... – Decía presuroso Kakku, mientras admiraba a la maestra pantera sentada en la posición de loto, aunque solo sus piernas, pues tenía su codo sobre su pierna, y la mandíbula sobre la mano del mismo lado.

–No te preocupes, ya no estoy meditando como ves... – Exclamó "aburrida" la maestra. –Lo que me molesta es que por tu juego con Freiheit todos tuvieran que pagar... – Añadió bostezando y estirando sus brazos.

–Permiso... – Decía educadamente Freiheit quien interrumpía en la escena.

–Hablando del emperador de China... – Dijo la maestra mientras observaba con los ojos entrecerrados a Freiheit.

–Hola maestra... ¡ah! Kakku... – Dijo Freiheit al entrar.

–¿No corriste verdad? – Preguntó Kakku semienojado, con los brazos cruzados y mirando "feo" a Freiheit, tenía el rostro fruncido...

–¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Freiheit mirando todo a su alrededor.

–¿Por que no ganaste quizás? – Interrumpió la maestra.

–Maestra... me halaga. –Dijo Freiheit con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Kakku, entrena y será otro día, podrías dejarme solo con la maestra... tengo que hablar de algo... importante... creo. – Dijo Freiheit mirando al suelo extrañamente, como si las maderas con sus patrones tuvieran un código para hacer algo.

–De acuerdo... de igual manera estoy cansado... – Dijo Kakku, así, él se retiraba del Dojo.

–Entonces... ¿qué ocurre?, tu no frecuentas preguntar cosas... – Dijo la maestra pantera.

–Maestra... un familiar suyo... pretende hacernos una visita pronto, así que deberíamos tener cuidado con que planea... – Dijo Freiheit agachando la cabeza, no prestaba mucha atención a la conversación, le hacía tener muy poca importancia.

–¿Freiheit?... ¿estás seguro? – Preguntó la maestra, su rostro cambiaba para lucir sorprendido e impactado con una noticia triste.

–Si... con un poco de suerte y un organismo débil hablará menos la próxima vez que regrese... – Añadió Freiheit, ahora mirando el techo, la maestra le observó con una ceja arqueada.

–De acuerdo... gracias... ten cuidado y busca tu lugar de descanso usual de estos fríos días y noches... – Dijo la pantera rascándose la frente.

–Creo que no soy yo quien debería tener cuidado... – Respondió Freiheit mientras se dirigía a la puerta del dojo y la abría. – Que descanse... – Añadió, antes de que el sonido de la puerta cerrándose inaugurara nuevamente la sede del silencio.

–¿Por qué tuve que hacer eso? – Se preguntó a sí misma la pantera mientras volteaba y apreciaba la gran figura del tigre sosteniendo el arma...

–¿Hay algo de historia aquí?, ya sabes como una especie de relato que recorre los murales del dojo entre estudiante y estudiante... – Dijo Po, a lo lejos, en el extremo de la aldea el intentaba observar con claridad el Dojo, pero solo observaba lo que parecía ser el resplandor de las letras sobre la puerta de entrada.

–Oh... así como lo que ustedes tenían con ese guepardo... ¿Tai Lung? – Dijo Lira mirando a Po con una ceja arqueada.–Si, algo como eso... – Dijo Po asintiendo positivamente y sonriendo.

–Pues, una vez, bueno.. era más joven hehe, y solo estábamos Freiheit, Sheena y yo como estudiantes de la maestra, ella, incluyó a su hijo en el entrenamiento de la disciplina y pues tuvo problemas... – Dijo Lira bajando la mirada y luciendo un poco preocupada.

–¿Así mismo como Tai Lung? – Preguntó Po, las historias se semejaban.

–Mmm... no, pues verás, era un buen sujeto, no tenía muchos ideales, además solía realizar un sinnúmero de cosas como entretenimiento, la maestra solía estar con él casi siempre, tenía preferencias, además poco a poco una pequeña competencia empezó entre él y Freiheit... – Dijo Lira levantando la mirada y manteniendo fija la de Po hacia ella.

–¿Y qué pasó? – Preguntó Po apretando las cejas.

–Pues, le frustró que aprendiera las cosas rápido, incluso las lecciones de vida y eso... entonces el se enojó... y... bueno no estoy muy segura de que pasó... sé que abandonó el Dojo, que la maestra no decidió aceptarlo más como hijo y estaba avergonzada de él, aunque jamás le dijo eso directamente

– Dijo Lira, en su rostro parecían haber más que perturbaciones, dudas.

–Oh... pero... despreciar a un hijo así... – Dijo Po mirando hacia el cielo con una especie de nostalgia.

–Tuvo que ser algo muy grave... – Dijo Lira, –En esos momentos como niños solíamos jugar en todos lados, aunque no sé en que momento todo... se derrumbó. – Añadió apretando los dientes y los puños.

–Oh... ¿por qué tanta frustración por cosas tan inútiles? – Dijo Po, desanimado, –Digo, sabes que te destruirá... – Añadió.

–Quizás simplemente... sigues queriendo alcanzar eso... – Respondió Lira, un suspiró terminó esa frase. –De una u otra forma... – Añadió bajando la mirada.

–Los sueños pueden llegar a ser muy destructivos... – Dijo Po mientras levantaba la mirada de Lira con un pequeño empujón de su índice.

Fin del capítulo.


End file.
